


Отмена

by MouseGemini



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Temporary Character Death, mental issues, torture (mentioned)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В попытке выкрасть информацию из головы Тони Старка злодеи недели случайно извлекают воспоминания, которые Тони потерял после удаления памяти. Теперь он помнит все, но без логического порядка, и все впечатления очень свежи и остры. Хуже всего, он помнит гибель Стива, но словно бы забыл, что тот вернулся. В результате после встреч со Стивом становится только хуже – сравнительно свежие воспоминания об их отношениях не имеют смысла и сводят его с ума.<br/>Поэтому Стиву запрещают видеть Тони, пока тому не станет лучше, а Роуди находится рядом, пока Тони борется за то, чтобы сохранить какую-то связь с реальностью. Стив же в это время вынужден иметь дело со СМИ, которые только что узнали о романтических отношениях Капитана Америка и Железного Человека. Он не слишком блестяще с этим справляется.<br/>И все становится только хуже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998817) by [vailkagami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami). 



> Как всегда, спасибо бете - Komissar!

Когда его в очередной раз кидают, он даже никак не может смягчить падение. Совсем. Сильно ударяется о пол (бетон, слегка влажный — его держат в подвале) и лежит, пытаясь заставить тело двигаться, но не в силах и пальцем пошевелить.

Секунду спустя на него начинают сыпаться удары. Первый — ботинком в спину, достаточно сильный, чтобы сломать ребро-другое; и не успевает он вдохнуть (горло перехватило от боли), они бьют снова, и еще — в живот, грудь, спину, плечи. Не сдерживаются. Специально пытаются покалечить как можно сильнее, возможно, даже убить. Но не сразу — все трое специально не метят в голову.

От него по-прежнему чего-то хотят. Он не знает, чего (и боится, что знает; но это же бессмысленно — он не смог бы это дать даже при всем желании…).

Он ждет смерти. Надеется на нее. Чего бы они ни хотели, они этого не получат, если убьют его. Он пытается подаваться навстречу ударам, но тело отказывается двигаться. Ни разу наркотики не дурманили так сильно; то ли просто накопительный эффект, то ли похитители специально это сделали. Словно он заперт в тюрьме из плоти и сломанных костей, но в то же время сознание ужасающе, ужасающе ясное.

(«Стив», — думает он.)

Внутреннее ощущение времени такое же точное, как всегда. Он знает, через сколько минут и секунд они прекращают, рывком ставят его на ноги — и прикосновения рук пугают больше, чем удары ботинок.  
Он едва видит, но достаточно, чтобы что-либо различать. Его кладут на что-то жесткое, холодное и похожее на стоматологическое кресло. Он думает о том, что, если бы хватало сил и воздуха, то кричал бы от ужаса. Возможно, вместо этого он кашляет. (Возможно, нет.)

Острая боль от иглы, входящей в кожу, почти незаметна на фоне всего остального, но в то же время до странности отчетливо ощутима, словно только это и имеет значение. Потом они трогают его шею. Втыкают что-то в спину, и все заливает белый свет.

* * *   
На то, чтобы найти Тони, уходит чертова неделя, и когда им наконец-то это удается, оказывается, что они почти опоздали. Почти опоздали спасти его жизнь, и определенно опоздали, чтобы схватить тех, кто все это устроил. Людей, которые забрали Тони прямо у них из-под носа, забрали его у Стива, в то время как сам он был на расстоянии менее 20 футов, и еще двадцать минут пребывал в блаженном неведении, а только потом заметил, что Тони пропал.

Людей, которых Стив семь дней хотел схватить.

Не для мести. Это было бы неправильно, ставило бы его на один уровень с большинством злодеев. Месть — не лучшая причина для чего угодно, и Капитан Америка знает это; конечно же, знает. Но когда они наконец-то находят Тони, и тот лежит, бледный, сломанный и неподвижный в этом монструозном кресле, присоединенный к монструозной машине, Стиву Роджерсу становится очень непросто помнить обо всех этих правильных принципах.

Они осторожно снимают Тони, и приходится быть предельно аккуратными, потому что у него переломы — много переломов — и к телу присоединены какие-то провода, трубки ведут к рукам (их приходится вытягивать), и не понятно, для чего все это. А Тони не двигается, не открывает глаза и не подсказывает, что делать, не успокаивает. Просто лежит.

На плечо Стива опускается тяжелая ладонь. Возможно, это Сэм, и Стив благодарен, потому что этот простой жест помогает не сойти с ума, когда на какую-то бесконечную, жуткую секунду кажется, что Тони погиб, и перед ним разворачивается будущее, бесконечное и холодное от боли.

Когда они поднимают голову Тони, то обнаруживают, что в шею что-то воткнуто — оно выскальзывает с мерзким звуком, и кто-то говорит о позвоночнике, о том, что не известно, для чего эта штука была нужна. Рядом стоит какой-то прибор, похожий на компьютер, словно приспособление из фильма ужасов, но он выключен, и достаточно давно — как и все остальное в помещении. Похитители сделали что-то с Тони, как-то его использовали, а когда закончили, просто бросили, словно мусор.

Они даже не потрудились удостовериться, что он умер. Потому что он не умер. Он жив, он дышит: когда Стив стоит очень близко, и на благословенную секунду все замолкают, в промежутках между ударами сердца он слышит дыхание Тони — тихое и влажное из-за крови в легких, но безошибочно отчетливое. Пока Тони вывозят наружу, где ждет «Скорая», он держит его за руку, старается не путаться под ногами, но не находит в себе сил отпустить. Словно если сделает это, Тони могут забрать и больше не вернуть.

Левая рука Тони совершенно неподвижна. Стив поднимает ее и прижимает к губам. Правая изломана, пальцы раздроблены, и под слоем запекшейся крови видны кости. Это ничего, Тони левша. Все будет хорошо.

На губах Тони тоже кровь.

Двери «Скорой» закрываются и отрезают их от внешнего мира.

* * *  
Ждать всегда хуже всего, а прошедшие несколько дней Стив, кажется, только этим и занимался. Ждал, пока появится Тони. Ждал, пока кто-нибудь поймет, что с ним произошло. Ждал, пока они по найденным уликам сообразят, где его держат. Ждал, пока джет доставит их на место. А теперь он ждет, когда Тони очнется, когда ему позволят его увидеть, когда врачи сообщат хоть какие-то новости, хорошие или плохие. Стив таращится в окно и ждет, когда закончится ночь.

На рассвете приходит врач и рассказывает, что да, Тони будет жить; нет, он еще не пришел в себя; нет, Стиву нельзя его увидеть.

Когда она уходит, Стив впервые за много часов садится, испытывая облегчение и растерянность, совершенно не понимая, куда ему приткнуться.  
Рука Джен [1] на его плече кажется маленькой и хрупкой.

— С Тони все будет в порядке. Ты слышал, что сказал врач, — эти слова призваны успокоить. Возможно, их обоих.

— Она сказала, что он будет жить, — поправляет ее Стив. — А не что с ним все будет в порядке. 

Они мало знают, потому что никто ничего им не говорит. Джен замолкает, и они продолжают ждать.

Люди, сотворившие с Тони такое, все еще на свободе, а Стив их не ищет. Он пристально смотрит на собственные руки, пытаясь разжать кулаки, но у него ничего не выходит. После многих часов ожидания Джен засыпает — ее голова склоняется в сторону. В маленькой комнате есть еще двое — судя по всему, мать и сын — и они пялятся на яркие костюмы супергероев широко раскрытыми глазами, пока Стив не начинает смотреть в ответ, тогда они уходят.

После восьми утра звонит Пеппер Поттс, спрашивает, каковы новости, а Стиву почти нечего ей сообщить. Она уже в пути, но лететь ей приходится с другого края страны. Стив хочет сказать, что она все равно ничем не сможет тут помочь, но он только вешает трубку, промычав что-то в знак понимания.

После девяти ему, наконец-то, разрешают увидеть Тони, но не быть с ним. Стив стоит у реанимационного отделения и смотрит сквозь стекло, как медсестра проверяет приборы, окружающие кровать Тони, и отходит.  
Проходя мимо Стива, она здоровается. Тони на системе жизнеобеспечения — в горле трубка, в руки воткнуты иглы, и везде провода. Стив думает о приборе, в котором его нашли, о том, что с ним сделали эти никому не известные люди. Тони все еще выглядит уязвимым и беззащитным: бледным, худым и хрупким. Складывается впечатление, что от этой больничной постели Стиву его тоже надо спасти.  
Он все еще стоит у стекла, когда входит Мария Хилл, — кажется, что прошло несколько часов, но скорее всего, это не так. Стив отмечает ее присутствие кивком.

Некоторое время они смотрят на Тони вместе, и Стив мимолетно думает о том, что у Марии некогда что-то с Тони было [2]; и Тони теперь не помнит об этом [3], а Марии все равно. Но возможно, Тони все же ей небезразличен, и Стиву нужно было позвонить раньше и рассказать что-нибудь, чего не было в новостях.

— Как он? — спрашивает она, наконец. Есть вероятность, что она уже в курсе, но Мария — не из тех людей, кто будет тратить время на ненужные разговоры.

— Сломанные ребра, — отвечает Стив. — Пропоротое легкое. Трещины в ключице и запястье, семь переломов правой руки. Выбитое колено, раздробленная лодыжка. Внутреннее кровотечение. 

Он пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя беспомощным перед лицом собственных слов. 

— Тони будет жить.

— Ну, это очевидно, — тон Марии сложно интерпретировать. — Когда он очнется?

— Никто не знает. Те, кто его похитил, что-то с ним сделали. Они накачали его наркотиками, и врачи не могут определить, какими. Экстремис изменил тело Тони [4]; даже если теперь вирус не активен, есть определенные аспекты его анатомии, выходящие за рамки нормы. Я уже не говорю о репульсоре в груди [5]. Медсестра обмолвилась, что без него Тони, вероятно, умер бы.

— Не дать ему умереть — основная задача этой штуки, — отмечает Мария; но она определенно понимает, о чем говорит Стив. — Все эти травмы недавние?

Она хочет знать, пытали ли Тони все это время, или только перед тем, как его нашли. Стив рад, что с чистой совестью может кивнуть.

— Да, — пусть это и не совсем правда, но все же. Тони истощен, его определенно морили голодом. Переломы все свежие, но новые синяки проступают поверх старых, а запястья изранены, потому что Тони сутками держали в путах или наручниках — но хотя бы не со сломанными руками, по крайней мере, эта пытка в этот раз его миновала.

— Я хочу, чтобы его перевезли на Хелликарьер, как только это будет возможно, — говорит, наконец, Стив. Тони и без того ненавидит больницы; и хотя он тут гарантированно получает личную палату, врачи и медсестры вечно проявляют излишнее любопытство, когда в числе пациентов оказывается Тони Старк, да и репортерам всегда удается пробраться.

Но больше всего Стиву хочется, чтобы Тони был в безопасности, среди людей, которые всегда смогут его защитить.

Мария кивает, словно только этого и ждала. Краем глаза Стив замечает, что она колеблется, прикусывает губу. Очевидно, хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, как завести разговор.  
Стив не уверен, что хочет слышать это. Но он должен, по крайней мере, спросить. Возможно, ему нужно что-то сделать — кроме как стоять тут и пялиться на Тони — даже если делать это совсем не хочется.

— В чем дело?

— Снаружи много представителей прессы. Не знаю, как скоро кто-нибудь проникнет внутрь.

Стив вздыхает. Он этого ожидал, но думал, что времени будет побольше.

— Значит, нам надо сделать так, чтобы не проникли.

— Боюсь, все не так просто, — Мария что-то подает Стиву; судя по всему, это газета. Стив тянется, чтобы взять ее, и Мария говорит:  
— Когда вы нашли Тони, несколько репортеров оказались рядом. Мне жаль.

Конечно, это не ее вина; Стив думает, что это пустое вежливое выражение сочувствия. Виноват только он, и никто больше.

— Я тогда не думал, — признает он, глядя на первую страницу и чувствуя себя до странности потерянным. — Я должен был предусмотреть вероятность того, что кто-нибудь нас сфотографирует.

Картинка черно-белая, немного зернистая — как и положено газетному снимку — но на ней достаточно хорошо видно, как Стив сидит рядом с Тони в «Скорой» и прижимает его руку к губам. Заголовок оставляет мало сомнений в том, что репортер неверно интерпретировал его жест.

— У них почти нет доказательств, — добавляет Мария. — Только этот кадр, а происходящее на нем может означать, что угодно. Остается много пространства для маневра.

Стив не знает, откуда ей что-то известно. Знала ли она до сегодняшнего дня. В любом случае, удивленной Мария не кажется. 

Он качает головой.

— Так или иначе, рано или поздно нам надо было объявить обо всем официально, — говорит он. — Но время все было неподходящим. Теперь, когда правда вышла наружу, глупо будет все отрицать.

Значит, ему просто надо самому всем этим заняться. Заняться прессой и всеми остальными, беспокоиться за Тони, который, возможно, еще долго не придет в себя.

Но отрицать их отношения — значит, признавать, что тут что-то не так, и не то чтобы даже после этого Стива и Тони оставят в покое.

Опять же, Мария, кажется, не удивлена его решением, хотя и выглядит скептически настроенной — возможно, тоже думает о том, как это может усложнить им жизнь.

Пока же Стив оставляет ее стоять на прежнем месте и входит к Тони, садится на стул у его постели. Так как больше нет причин не делать этого, он берет Тони за не пострадавшую руку, гладит его по волосам и старается насладиться этим моментом, пока его присутствие не потребуется где-нибудь еще.

* * *  
Тони медленно выплывает из забытья, и долгое время никакие осознанные мысли его не посещают. В голове кавардак, мысли спутаны. Кажется, он думает о миллионе вещей одновременно, но не может ни за что ухватиться.

Со временем в его сознание проникает стабильное попискивание монитора сердечного ритма. Значит, больница. Не без труда он открывает глаза и тут же поправляет себя: больничное крыло на борту Хелликарьера. Некоторое время он пытается вспомнить, что же пошло не так (или, наоборот, так), раз он оказался здесь, но от мыслей его начинает тошнить. Он совершенно уверен, что это важно — что-то колоссальное, необъятное поджидает вне тех границ, что сейчас может охватить его сознание, но когда он пытается дотянуться до него, тошнота становится сильнее и хочется кричать. Словно кожу сдирают заживо. Это сводит с ума.  
Голова до одури болит. В прошлый раз она так раскалывалась, когда…

Когда Стив…

— Тони, — произносит Стив, берет его за руку — и Тони теряет сознание.

* * *  
Репульсор в груди Тони не обладает такой же лечебной способностью, что и Экстремис, но все равно помогает выздоравливать с впечатляющей скоростью. Обычный человек оказался бы прикован к больничной постели на несколько недель, если не месяцев. Тони готов отправляться домой через двенадцать дней. Он еще не излечился, до этого далеко — какое-то время ему придется пользоваться костылями, а на коже еще видны следы многочисленных синяков и порезов — но он готов и очень хочет домой.

Там Стив позаботится о нем. В любом случае, уже нет смысла притворяться. Теперь все знают, хотя, кажется, и не рвутся об этом говорить. Возможно, они просто давали Стиву передышку на то время, пока его партнер находился без сознания и был прикован к многочисленным медицинским приборам. Возможно, это как-то связано с теми взглядами, которыми Стив одаривал каждого, кто, казалось, хотел что-нибудь сказать о его личной жизни, словно имел на это право.

Некоторые агенты Щ.И.Т.а уже несколько дней странно на него посматривают, и он знает, что за его спиной идут пересуды. К счастью, у него много друзей, которые присоединились к игре в гляделки, и Стив даже слышал, как Кэрол накинулась на кого-то, кто глупо пошутил про него и Тони. Обычно Стив не ценил, когда кто-нибудь за него вступался, но сейчас у него просто нет сил со всем эти разбираться.  
Уже почти две недели он избегал журналистов, и это, как ему самому кажется, весьма удивительно, учитывая тот факт, что они появлялись повсюду, куда бы он ни шел. Но, конечно, не на Хелликарьере. И не в логове Ацидо Хемициста, напористого злодея недели, где, на удивление, журналистов тоже не оказалось. 

Странно, как все получается.

За прошедшие две недели его трижды вызывали на миссии, и каждая продлилась минимум два дня. Словно сама Вселенная вознамерилась как можно дольше удерживать его вдали от Тони; впрочем, объективно говоря, он не так уж много пропустил. Жизненные показатели Тони сходили с ума каждый раз, когда он приходил в сознание, поэтому его держали в искусственной коме, чтобы дать телу окрепнуть. Сегодня Стив впервые видит его в сознании, так как только что вернулся с миссии, и Тони едва ли на него взглянул. Тони, кажется, еще не вполне вернулся в мир живых; он слабый, апатичный и до странности нервный. Здоровой рукой он крепко держится за край стола, на котором сидит, пока ждет врача для еще одного осмотра перед отправкой домой.

С ним что-то не так, помимо не отпускающей боли от травм. Стив беспомощно недоумевает, что же эти ублюдки с ним сделали.

К сожалению, ни одна из его недавних миссий не имела к этому событию никакого отношения. Они все еще на свободе, и не будет Стиву покоя, пока он не найдет их и не схватит. Тони сейчас ничем не может им помочь: кажется, он ничего не помнит, хотя врач и сказал Стиву, что Тони бледнел и начинал нервничать каждый раз, когда пытался восстановить хоть что-то из произошедших событий, а его сердце начинало биться в ненормальном ритме.

Возможно, со временем память вернется. И кто-то должен быть в этот момент рядом.

Стив вошел десять минут назад, и за все это время Тони не произнес ни слова. Это лучше всего остального говорит о том, как глубоко он травмирован — в том числе, не физически. Обычно Тони хотя бы делает вид, что все в порядке, вне зависимости от того, насколько сильно он ранен и насколько ему от этого плохо. Сейчас он даже не пытается, и с каждой минутой Стив волнуется все больше.  
Он должен проводить с Тони больше времени, но Тони знает так же хорошо, как и он сам, какую жизнь они выбрали; присутствие рядом с друзьями, любимыми и членами семьи — один из тех аспектов, которым приходится слишком часто жертвовать.

Но теперь он здесь, и Тони едва заметно дрожит, и Стив может сделать хоть что-нибудь, пусть даже и не очень многое, и этого будет недостаточно. Он кладет ладонь Тони на плечо; оно кажется худым и почти хрупким, изящные мускулы истаяли из-за плена и долгой болезни. Когда Стив прикасается к нему, Тони замирает. Он не вздрагивает, просто застывает, словно думает, что любое движение приведет к чему-то ужасному.

Стив чувствует, как сжимаются его губы, но это ничего, Тони этого не видит, потому что смотрит вниз. Если бы это была обычная больница, если бы многие люди не были убеждены, что нахождение здесь принесет Тони больше вреда, чем пользы, вероятно, его бы так просто не отпустили.

— Скоро ты будешь дома, — Стив старается говорить убедительно. Он оглядывается, удивляясь, где врач, но тихий стон быстро возвращает его внимание к Тони.

— В чем дело? — настороженно спрашивает он.

— Я не знаю, — едва слышно шепчет Тони. Затем подается вперед, прижимает пальцы к вискам, стонет громче.

— Моя голова, — выдыхает он. С его лица пропадает то небольшое количество цвета, которое еще оставалось; грудь вздымается от быстрых тяжелых вздохов. Стив пугается, что Тони сейчас стошнит. Но вместо этого, внезапно обмякнув, он падает вперед. Стив едва успевает его подхватить, чтобы не ударился об пол.

* * *  
— Думаю, это Экстремис, — задумчиво говорит Хэнк. Стив недоверчиво на него смотрит.

— Что?

— Определенный смысл в этом есть. Мы не видим физических причин такой потери сознания, — защищает Хэнк свою теорию. Секунду спустя он уточняет. — Обычных, очевидных причин, по крайней мере.

— Экстремиса больше нет.

— Он неактивен. Это не то же самое. И что-то определенно там происходит. Не исключено, что действия тех людей пробудили вирус, и Тони теперь просто не может его контролировать. А вся эта электроника вокруг, возможно, перегрузила его сознание.

— Это просто теория.

— Верно. Но вполне правдоподобная, и в конце концов, у нас есть только она.

Стив опускает взгляд на Тони, который снова неподвижно лежит на больничной постели. Он в глубоком обмороке.

— И что это значит? Если это действительно Экстремис, надо увезти Тони подальше от электроники, пока он не научится все это контролировать.

— Да. Поздравляю: ты забираешь его домой.

Слова удивляют Стива; обычно пациентов не выписывают через полчаса после того, как они без предупреждения теряют сознание. Но если теория Хэнка верна, ему в любом случае надо забрать Тони отсюда до того, как тот снова придет в себя.

Кажется, от Хэнка не ускользают его сомнения. 

— Не волнуйся, физически он в норме. Ну, по крайней мере, не хуже, чем был до этого. Скоро он очнется, и в любом случае, если что-то случится, кто-нибудь сможет приехать через три минуты.

— Хорошо, — сдается Стив. У него не очень хорошее предчувствие по поводу всего этого, но ему хочется забрать Тони отсюда, и если Хэнк говорит, что это нормально, если врачи одобряют, он это сделает. Возможно, когда они окажутся одни, подальше от всего этого и в месте, где Тони чувствует себя в безопасности, он расслабится достаточно, чтобы дать Стиву шанс понять, что с ним не так.

Поэтому он аккуратно берет Тони на руки, осторожно укладывает его голову себе на плечо, и выносит из комнаты в сторону ангара.

* * *  
Сознание медленно возвращается, и Тони обнаруживает себя в постели. Он смотрит в потолок.

Это его постель, его спальня в пентхаусе в Башне. Он не знает, почему лежит здесь, не часто бывал в Башне с тех пор, как стал директором…  
Нет, все не так. Он больше не директор, они отдали эту позицию…

Тони резко садится, потому что его пронзает внезапный ужас. Осборн охотится за ним, и у него нет времени тут прохлаждаться; как вообще он может быть здесь, они что, заполучили его, заполучили базу данных?.. 

Он пытается активировать Экстремис, и ничего не выходит. Конечно, вирус выключил его, и Тони вздрагивает от слишком ярких и недавних воспоминаний об этом, одновременно выбираясь прыжком из постели; боль, прострелившая ногу, кажется лишь какой-то глупой помехой. Ему нужна броня, нужны…

Вирус. Скрульского происхождения. О Боже, они все это время были здесь, а он не увидел, не предугадал, был слишком занят охотой на героев и старых друзей, чтобы обратить внимание…   
Джарвис — скрулл. Уже давно скрулл, а Тони этого не заметил. От ужаса осознания голова идет кругом. Надо предупредить остальных, остается только надеяться, что они послушают… [6]

…и Джарвис отчитал его вчера, словно он все еще маленький мальчик, но Джарвис ведь скрулл, но Тони этого не знает, но на деле знает, и это все какая-то бессмыслица; Тони падает на ковер, чувствует позывы к рвоте. Ничего не складывается.

Он погано себя чувствует, все тело ноет, потому что Кэп избил его; заставил Вижна деактивировать броню чтобы иметь возможность его убить когда они встретились в особняке он дал ему этот прибор это была ловушка и о Боже Билл мертв и они не должны были это допустить чтобы эта мерзость случилась как могло все пойти настолько наперекосяк… [7]

Должно быть, Тони ненадолго теряет сознание. Все поглощает пустота, а когда реальность возвращается, он всеми силами старается удержать ее, не думать ни о чем. Он все еще покрыт потом, по-прежнему тяжело дышит, а сердце бешено стучит в груди. Не могло пройти много времени. С ним что-то не так. Что-то случилось, и это…

Тони с усилием концентрируется на текущем моменте. На ковре под ладонями, от которого отталкивается, чтобы встать. Через большие окна комнату заливает приглушенный свет. Пластиковые панели у стекол прохладные. Он смотрит в окно, ожидая увидеть город в огне.

Тони сглатывает (горло такое сухое) и старается удерживать вертикальное положение. Ему надо понять, что происходит, найти кого-нибудь, кто сможет ему помочь.

Дверь мгновенно открывается, стоит ему прикоснуться к замку; Тони немного удивлен, но старательно не думает, почему. Все тихо. Никого нет. Может быть, детишки отправились на миссию, но почему тогда они не взяли его с собой?

Кабинет полуоткрыт, и из проема льется свет. Подойдя ближе, Тони слышит стук клавиатуры, но толкнув дверь, обнаруживает не Майю, а Стива; тот пристально смотрит в монитор, на его лице отчетливо прорисовались морщины от волнения. Тони делает два шага вперед, его сердце на секунду замирает, а потом делает странный скачок, от чего становится больно дышать. 

Стив мертв. О Боже, он мертв, и это Тони виноват, потому что… и он ненавидит его; возможно, он пришел поговорить, но почему сейчас, если он никогда не хотел слушать, и Тони так надеется но это ведь теперь кабинет Стива почему бы ему тут не быть и — нет. Нет. Стив мертв, и все остальное просто бессмыслица, это случилось раньше, случилось давно, даже если Тони до сих пор чувствует запах пота и крови, и ощущает ту ужасную вину, и триумф после того, как сломал ему челюсть, потому что Стив мертв, и этот факт перевешивает все остальное, что случилось до этого, это и есть финал [8].

Стив сидит прямо перед ним. Почувствовав, что не один, он разворачивается — и его чертово прекрасное лицо не разбито, оно освещается радостью, будто есть причина испытывать радость, увидев Тони.

— Ты проснулся, — Стив встает и нависает над Тони, словно собирается опустить щит ему на голову, но щита при нем нет, и Тони не понимает [9].

— Я не… Мне не сказали, когда ты проснешься, прости, что оставил тебя одного, но Сэму срочно был нужен этот файл. Я собирался вернуться через минутку, — он делает шаг в сторону Тони, а Тони отступает на шаг; облегчение пропадает с лица Стива так же быстро, как появилось. — Тони, что не так? Ты плохо выглядишь, тебе не нужно было вставать.

— Кто ты? — горло перехватило, и Тони шепчет с трудом.

— Тони? — волнение и смятение звучат в голосе, который может быть только фальшивкой. — Я Стив. Твой…

— Стив Роджерс мертв, — выдавливает из себя Тони. — Прекрати притворяться. Не смей прятаться за его лицом, я знаю, что ты а… ах! 

Нечто под личиной Стива тянется к Тони, и он не успевает отпрянуть. Его рука оказывается зажатой в крепкой хватке, которая становится только сильнее — до боли — когда он пытается вырваться; и у него нет при себе брони, нет ничего, кроме собственных зубов, ногтей и босых ног. Они мало чем помогают освободиться или убить это существо, они вообще ни на что не годятся, и он должен был это предвидеть, не должен был в принципе попадать в эту ловушку, и он не может дышать… На время все заливает белый свет.

Потом он проваливается во тьму.

* * *  
Вступая в отношения с Тони Старком, Стив знал, что ему предстоит проводить немало времени в залах ожидания больниц или у постели любовника, потому что у Тони практически нет инстинкта самосохранения, зато есть длинный список почти фатальных проблем со здоровьем, о которых в лучшие минуты Стив просто отказывается думать — из соображений заботы о собственном психическом благополучии. Но это не означает, что со временем становится легче. Сейчас Стив чувствует себя просто выжатым из-за волнения и расстройства.

То, что никто не может сказать, что конкретно не так с Тони, не помогает; пусть даже Хэнк и Доктор Самсон [10] утверждают, что у них есть версия.

Ведь прошлая версия Хэнка оказалась такой удачной.

По крайней мере, они не сочли необходимым куда-нибудь забрать Тони и согласились оставить его в спальне. Но пока его осматривали, Стива выгнали, и не разрешили вернуться даже после того, как Тони пришел в себя. Самсон хотел поговорить с ним наедине, а Стиву оставалось только мерить шагами коридор и срываться на Хэнка, когда тот считал необходимым отметить, что Тони, как им на текущий момент кажется, вполне в норме.

У Тони всегда было странноватое определение «нормы», но даже по его меркам это все уже чересчур.

Наконец, дверь спальни открывается, и выходит Самсон. У Стива даже нет желания спросить, что они там с Тони обсуждали. Он пытается проскользнуть мимо него в комнату, но Самсон преграждает путь.

— Я дал Тони успокоительное. Он спит.

— Я тихонько, — огрызается Стив, и к его чести, надо отметить, что огрызается не громко.

Но Самсон качает головой.

— Мне надо поговорить с тобой, — Стиву совсем не нравится его тон.

* * *

В итоге они беседуют в гостиной, очень далеко от Тони. Это лучше, чем ходить туда-сюда по коридору, но Стив все равно продолжает шагать, не в силах сидеть на месте спокойно.

— Ты думаешь, он помнит все? — снова спрашивает Стив. — Мне казалось, воспоминания удалены. Потеряны навсегда.

— Никакая информация не бывает потеряна навсегда, — отмечает Хэнк. Ему явно неловко. — Если знать, где искать, можно восстановить удаленные данные с практически любого опустошенного жесткого диска.

Стив смеряет его взглядом.

— Разум Тони — не жесткий диск.

Хэнку, кажется, становится еще более неловко. Но он продолжает отстаивать свою точку зрения.

— В сущности, жесткий диск. По крайней мере, был им, когда информация уничтожалась. Что бы те люди с ним ни сделали, они, если можно так выразиться, нашли способ достать удаленные файлы.

— Вы уверены? — Стив поворачивается к Самсону, чувствуя, как желудок сжимается от страха.

— Да. Он помнит многое из того, чего не помнил раньше. Его прошлое определенно вернулось, — по Самсону не скажешь, что новость хорошая. Он выглядит мрачным.

Стив останавливается, вспоминает, как Тони боролся с ним, настаивая, что он мертв. Не осознавая даже, что делает, он натягивает рукава рубашки на руки, чтобы спрятать уже начавшие затягиваться царапины и отметины, которые Тони оставил на его коже до того, как потерял сознание.

Самсон, впрочем, замечает этот жест. Конечно же.

— И что, теперь он забыл все случившееся после потери памяти? — спрашивает Стив, не давая другим вставить и слова. — Он думал, что я еще мертв.

— Нет, думаю, он помнит. Просто он обескуражен. Насколько я могу судить…

— Что? — выпаливает Стив, когда Самсон замолкает.

— Насколько я могу судить, он помнит все так, словно это только что произошло. Вообще все, понимаешь? И речь не только о свежем горе по поводу твоей смерти, все остальное тоже на него внезапно свалилось.   
Эмоции просто захлестнули, и пока он не проработает это все, не переживет эмоциональную атаку, это будет случаться снова, — Самсон слегка подается вперед; когда он приподнимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Стива с дивана, на котором сидит, зеленые волосы падают ему на лицо. — На какое-то время мне удалось его успокоить при помощи лекарств, но мы не можем постоянно держать его на снотворном. И, Стив…

Психолог вздыхает.

— На это потребуется время.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты говоришь не о неделе.

— Нет, не о неделе. Память Тони в полном беспорядке. Вместо того, чтобы не помнить ничего, он помнит слишком многое, и чувства по поводу прошлого слишком интенсивны. Он испытывает эмоциональное потрясение, переживая сразу все, что случилось в этот формально удаленный период, и… ну, там было очень мало хорошего.

Это очень деликатное определение. Стив не был единственной потерей, потрясшей Тони в то время, и это не говоря о вине и ненависти к самому себе, которые Тони испытывал по поводу своих действий во время Гражданской Войны. То, что Тони считал себя обязанным совершать определенные поступки, не значит, что он действительно хотел их совершать. Это Стив понял уже давно.

Психологически Тони всегда был нестабильным. Сколько Стив его знал, он боролся с депрессией, граничащей с суицидальными порывами; и время их противостояния, а также смерть Стива и все последовавшее было для него периодом максимального эмоционального падения. Все стало настолько плохо, что Тони даже решил, будто удаление собственного разума до того предела, что его тело забыло, как дышать, было хорошей идеей. Стиву и не представить, каково это — когда все сваливается сразу и внезапно, но да, он понимает, что это плохо.

— Что мы можем сделать? — спрашивает он. Сейчас имеет значение только это. Есть проблема, и ему надо знать, какие шаги он может предпринять для ее разрешения.

— Боюсь, ты не много можешь сделать, Стив, — отвечает ему Самсон. — Кроме как держать Тони за руку, давая ему возможность за что-то ухватиться, пока гроза не минует… 

Он говорит с сожалением, но Стив в ответ просто кивает. Держать Тони за руку, помогать ему сохранять стабильность. Это он может. Спустя столько лет он наконец-то понял, как именно это делать.

\---  
Комментарии:  
[1] Джен - Джанет ван Дайн, Оса: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%81%D0%B0_(Marvel_Comics)

[2] Они переспали, а потом Тони об этом забыл, потому что стер себе память

[3] Норман Осборн охотился за базой настоящих имен супергероев, которая хранилась в памяти Тони Старка. Чтобы защитить эти данные, Тони запустил программу стирания собственной памяти. Подробнее об этом можно прочитать в личном пятом томе ЖЧ.

[4] Экстремис - высокотехнологичный вирус, который "переписывает" ДНК человека и фактически превращает его в киборга; "внешне" это проявляется в том, что человек становится сильнее, быстрее, умнее, его мозг фактически превращается в компьютер, и информации в нем можно хранить как на жестком диске. Подробнее об этом и о том, как Тони, собственно, получил Экстремис, можно прочитать в первой арке личного четвертого тома ЖЧ.

[5] Репульсор (визуально похож на арк-реактор) был вживлен Тони в грудь в рамках программы по реанимации после стирания памяти. Он "отвечает" за автоматические функции тела Тони: дыхание, сердцебиение и тому подобное.  
Подробности: см. пятый личный том.

[6] Отсылка к вторжению скруллов, случившемся почти сразу после Гражданской войны.  
Скруллы - инопланетная раса. Ее представители могут копировать внешность любого существа (а также память, навыки, и так далее - то есть, создать абсолютно идентичную копию), чем и воспользовались, чтобы внедриться в земные структуры, готовя вторжение.  
Подробности: см. серию "Секретное вторжение"

[7] Отсылка к событиям Гражданской войны.  
Подробности: см. основную линейку серии "Гражданская война"

[8] В конце Гражданской войны Стив действительно погибает.  
Его убивает Шэрон, загипнотизированная Красным черепом, на ступеньках суда.  
Подробности: см. линейку "Смерть Капитана Америка"

[9] Отсылка к кульминационной сцене Гражданки, после которой, собственно, Стив сдается властям.

[10] Доктор Самсон (Леонард Самсон): https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%BA_%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BC%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD


	2. Глава 2

Стив ошибся: он не может. Пусть даже и раньше он _видел_ , как Тони теряет полное понимание того, что такое «здесь и сейчас», что бы он там себе ни воображал, теперь ситуация хуже, чем представлялась вначале. Он не может быть рядом с Тони, не может даже держать его за руку, потому что Тони ему этого не позволяет.

Потому что присутствие Стива только все ухудшает.

Тони и так очень плохо. Когда он не спит и не находится во власти лекарственного дурмана, он дерганый, нервный и абсолютно ничем не защищен от внезапного срыва, во время которого может только плакать: одна мысль ведет к следующей, а потом к внезапному воспоминанию о том, как кто-то погиб или что-то пошло прахом. Он словно оголенный нерв, и больно смотреть, как он стремится ухватиться за что-нибудь, _за что угодно_ , в то время как факты, знания и чувства просто наслаиваются друг на друга и ломают его.

Но когда Стив рядом, все только хуже. За то время, что Тони потерял, между ними произошло столько всего (и почти ничего хорошего), но именно гибель Стива наиболее ярка в памяти Тони. Или, может быть, именно она дает ему возможность удержаться на поверхности, когда очередная волна грозит все снести. Понаблюдав пару дней, Стив не сомневается, что Самсон прав: Тони помнит все сразу, но в его воспоминаниях нет никакого порядка. Он путается сам и путает события, и совершенно не имеет возможности полностью осознать хоть что-нибудь и отложить в сторону как случившееся и прошедшее. Иногда ему это удается: когда воспоминания об их борьбе или вторжении захлестывают, он может осознать — пусть только на интеллектуальном, а не эмоциональном уровне — что это случилось давно, потому что город не в руинах. Все это очень непросто, и порой ничего не получается, но со временем Тони сможет разобраться — в этом Самсон не сомневается. 

Но в том, что касается Стива, все совсем не так. Каждый раз, когда он появляется рядом, когда пытается помочь, все заканчивается тем, что у Тони случается паническая атака, или он теряет сознание от эмоциональной перегрузки, или — как было один запоминающийся раз — у него начинаются судороги. Он либо убежден, что Стив скрулл, либо думает, что это галлюцинация, порождение Экстремиса и чувства вины, либо полагает, что просто сходит с ума. Иногда он настолько растерян и сбит с толку отсутствием смысла в мире, что пытается причинить себе физическую боль с целью хоть на чем-то сосредоточиться и прекратить это мучение.

Иногда Стив думает: может быть, он действительно умер и это такая разновидность личного Ада? Страшнее, чем наблюдать за мучениями человека, которого любишь больше всего на свете, и не иметь возможности как-то помочь, может быть только осознание того, что делаешь лишь хуже.

— Проблема в том, что он помнит, как ты умер, и это событие легко поместить в конце хронологической цепочки воспоминаний о тебе, — объясняет Самсон однажды вечером; Тони в этот момент потерян в дурманных кошмарах в другой части пентхауса. — Когда он видит тебя реальным и живым, то убеждается, что даже то незначительное рациональное зерно, которое он отыскал в окружающем мире, ложно. Когда ты рядом, все теряет смысл, потому что ты мертв — но ты не мертв.

— Я не мертв, — Стив проводит рукой по волосам, борется с желанием расстроенно потянуть за пряди. — Тони знает это. Он помнит мое возвращение, почему это не считается? 

— Потому что этого он не помнит. Он был в коме, когда ты вернулся.

— Да, но он ведь очнулся. И его воспоминания о том, что случилось позже, не тронуты.

— Верно. Но необходимо учитывать, что более поздние воспоминания поглощены «новыми», потому что время сгладило углы во всем, что происходило после «перезагрузки» Тони, в то время как все более ранние события для него свежи и остры, словно это все только что случилось. И твое возвращение состоялось как раз в худшее время: Тони удалил свои воспоминания, зная, что ты мертв, а когда он очнулся, ты уже вернулся, и это событие не было для него настолько примечательным, потому что он забыл, что ты погибал. Поэтому вместо осознания «О мой Бог, Стив вернулся из мертвых!» он всего лишь испытал эмоции в стиле: «Эй, я только что узнал, что Стив был мертв, но определенно теперь это не так». А это не несет такой же эмоциональной нагрузки [1].

Трудно не начать бить от расстройства стены, но Стив вынужден признать, что Самсон прав. Тони сейчас не в силах выносить его присутствие, и так страшно услышать ответ на вопрос, который он вынужден задать.

— И что я могу сделать?

— Тебе нужно держаться подальше, — произносит Самсон с таким видом, что становится понятно: это финальное решение, именно об этом он хотел поговорить сегодня. — Какое-то время. Пока Тони во всем не разберется. Мне жаль.

Стив даже не может заставить себя оценить это пустое и банальное выражение сочувствия.

* * *  
Уезжает Стив, потому что у него есть друзья, которые могут его приютить, в то время как у Тони сейчас ничего нет. Ничего, кроме этих комнат, которые в любом случае должны принадлежать ему, но теперь на деле и это не так. Стив даже не уверен, что у него до сих пор есть квартира в Сиэтле, рядом со штаб-квартирой «Ресайлент» [2], но в любом случае это не имеет значения, потому что Сиэтл слишком далеко. Возможно, Стиву и нельзя быть рядом, но если что-то случится, он, черт возьми, собирается прийти на помощь.

Например, если виновники всей этой ситуации вернутся за Тони. Не похоже, что этого стоит ждать: использовав, они бросили его, как нечто, потерявшее всякую ценность. Но Стиву определенно станет легче после того, как их схватят и упрячут за решетку. Они, вне всякого сомнения, опасны, а еще ему очень, очень хочется крепко избить их.

По крайней мере, в этом направлении есть подвижки. Ни Щ.И.Т., ни союзники-Мстители еще не нашли никаких зацепок, не знают, куда они исчезли, но они ищут, действительно ищут, и прикладывают к этому немало усилий. Они и раньше это делали, но не так усиленно, как следовало бы. Все были заняты более насущными делами и временно успокоились по поводу побега нападавших, раз не было никаких следов или стартовой точки для поисков. Все, что им было на тот момент известно — так это то, что неизвестные просто хотели немного попытать Тони Старка, но больше не представляли ни для кого угрозы. Но так как стало известно, что они могли получить доступ к информационной базе Регистрации и другим данным, хранившимся в памяти Тони, всем внезапно стало нужно найти их.

Теперь хотя бы у него не осталось причин торчать дома, и Стив сможет больше помогать. У него буквально чесались руки что-нибудь сделать, но времени не было, потому что собрать Тони по частям было важнее, чем искать людей, которые его сломали.

Сейчас Тони находился под действием лекарств и спал, поэтому Стив осмелился сказать ему «до свидания» лично. Но когда он входит в комнату, Тони не один, и если Стив и хотел что-то сказать, теперь он не может сделать это. Но это не важно.

Лицо Тони пепельно-бледное, длинные черные ресницы — резкий контраст с белыми щеками. Стиву больно на него смотреть.

Они делили эту постель. Стив обнимал Тони крепко-крепко; а когда просыпался от кошмаров, Тони всегда был рядом, чтобы успокаивающе положить ладонь ему на щеку. Много месяцев назад здесь они впервые занимались любовью. Здесь они были счастливы, чувствовали себя в безопасности.

Теперь же на краю кровати сидит молодая женщина, проверяет пульс Тони и что-то записывает в блокнот. Стив не помнит имени, но узнает ее: это медсестра, которая работала в Башне, когда большую часть здания еще занимала компания «Старк Индастриз». Стив не знает, вернулась ли она сюда из-за ностальгии или преданности, или же была среди тех, кто кидал в Тони пустые бутылки, когда все полетело к чертям (если последнее, то теперь Тони это помнит).

Она приветственно кивает и ничего не говорит. Стив раздумывает, стоит ли спросить, как дела у Тони, но принимает ее молчание за предупреждение. Он не знает, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем у него появится возможность снова увидеть Тони лично, и не хочет, чтобы истерика от его присутствия была последним унесенным с собой воспоминанием.

Тони, бледный, худой, вздрагивающий в беспокойном сне — уже достаточное испытание.

В итоге Стив не проводит в комнате и минуты. Он возвращается в свою временную спальню, хватает собранную сумку, идет к выходу, и в этот момент двери лифта раскрываются, и он буквально нос к носу сталкивается с Джеймсом Роудсом.

Это несколько неожиданно. По совету Самсона почти все друзья Тони держатся на расстоянии: с его точки зрения, встреча с ними только еще больше собьет Тони с толку. На мгновение в Стиве вскипает желание спросить у Роудса, получал ли он предупреждение.

Роудс со своей стороны не кажется удивленным, увидев, что Стив собирается уходить с упакованной сумкой.

— Самсон просил сменить меня, пока я в отъезде, — говорит Стив вместо приветствия, когда понимает, что все это значит. В нем вспыхивает гнев от осознания того, что Роудс определенно понял, как его присутствие влияет на Тони, раньше него самого.

— Да, но я все равно уже ехал сюда, — отвечает Роудс. Он в гражданском, Стив редко видит его в такой одежде. Когда они раньше встречались (а случалось это несколько раз), он обычно носил военную форму или — еще чаще — броню Воителя.

Или броню Железного Человека — в те дни, когда Стив не знал, кто скрывается за маской, но думал, что это не Тони.

— Почему? — хмурится Стив. Может быть, Роудс все же не получал предупреждения.

Роудс в ответ тоже хмурится.

— А почему _ты_ здесь?

— Я-то думал, уже весь мир знает, почему я здесь, — Стив старается не срываться. Этот человек, строго говоря, ничего ему не сделал. Не его вина, что он может быть с Тони, а сам Стив нет, и это не он выдал информацию об их с Тони отношениях прессе.

— Ах, ты об этом, — Роудс входит в пентхаус, и так как их разговор определенно не закончен, у Стива нет иного выбора, кроме как пойти следом. Друг Тони направляется к дивану, бросает сумку на пол. Он, кажется, приготовился к долгому визиту, равно как Стив приготовился к долгому отъезду. — На твоем месте я бы выходил через заднюю дверь. Кажется, несколько журналистов разбили перед главным входом лагерь. Тебе, возможно, даже стоит взимать с них арендную плату. 

В ответ Стив издает неопределенный звук — что-то среднее между вздохом и стоном. День, кажется, становится только хуже, хуже и хуже.

— Не понимаю, какое им дело до нашей личной жизни. Есть более интересные вещи, о которых можно написать.

— Серьезно? Сейчас — не таких вещей. Более важные — да. Но в целом людям нет дела до важного. Они хотят чего-то, что привнесет в их жизнь развлечение, и прямо сейчас вы с Тони их этим обеспечиваете.  
Стив не это хотел услышать, и факт осознания справедливости этих слов, ничего не меняет. Трудно не гневаться на Роудса за то, что он говорит так, будто это не проблема, будто его ничего не беспокоит. Но опять же — его и не беспокоит. Состояние Тони — проблема Стива и Тони, Мстителей (потому что Тони вышел из состава на какое-то время) и ребят из «Ресайлент», ведь они сейчас не могут обратиться за помощью. Интерес общественности, который повлекло за собой то, что Стив случайно раскрыл их отношения — это проблема Стива, и черт его побери, если он допустит, чтобы кто-нибудь и на Тони это тоже повесил. В любое другое время он с радостью передал бы любовнику инициативу в общении с прессой и другие публичные заявления, но сейчас Тони не может и не обязан переживать весь этот стресс.

Так что для него случается совершенная неожиданность (пусть и приятная), когда Роудс внезапно поворачивается и говорит:

— Они уже несколько дней пытаются проникнуть в Башню и получить от тебя личное заявление. И клянусь, если я узнаю, что ты позволил им подобраться к Тони, пока он в таком состоянии, я заявлюсь к тебе в броне.

Стив даже может оценить этот жест.

— Никто и близко не подходил к пентхаусу без персонального приглашения.

Только те, у кого есть перекрывающие коды, как вот у Роудса. У репортеров точно ничего такого не найдется.

Роудса, кажется, такой ответ удовлетворяет, но он все еще смотрит на Стива, сурово сведя брови, задумчиво и несколько расчетливо. Стив внезапно понимает, что он даже не знает, был ли Роудс в курсе их отношений с Тони до того, как все прознала пресса, но полагает, что все же был. Такие вещи обычно говорят лучшим друзьям.

С другой стороны, это ведь Тони, он склонен информировать друзей по принципу минимальной осведомленности.

— Должен сказать, я немного удивлен, что до этого дошло, — говорит Роудс, падая на диван. Он смотрит в коридор, ведущий к спальне Тони, но в текущий момент, кажется, не испытывает желания видеть друга. Или, может быть, разговор со Стивом у него по плану стоит первым. — Я давно жду, чтобы ты всему миру рассказал, возможно, с официальным пресс-релизом, в котором фигурирует Тони, или страстной речью о равных правах, или что там еще. Это как раз та тема, с которой можно делать заявление, да? А то, что происходит сейчас — как раз из числа тех кошмаров с публичным обсуждением отношений, которых Тони стремится избегать. И у вас все это уже достаточно давно, если я правильно понял.

— Давай сразу проясним, — живо начинает Стив. — Я не люблю использовать свою личную жизнь для политических выступлений. И кроме того, мы с Тони говорили об этом. Мы собирались обо всем рассказать, или по крайней мере, перестать прятаться. И это не тот вопрос, который требует официальных заявлений. Просто двое людей любят друг друга. Но мы оба знали, как среагирует пресса, и время постоянно было неподходящим. Всегда находилось что-то более важное, о чем действительно стоило беспокоиться, или более срочные новости, позволять недооценивать которые прессе было нельзя. 

Роудс задумчиво кивает, все еще глядя на дверь (или просто в пространство).

— Бред сивой кобылы.

Стив пристально смотрит на него.

— Что, прости?

— Вы обычно знаете, что делаете, верно? Вы оба. Я имею в виду, вы отдаете себе отчет, в каком мире и веке живете, и все такое. Поэтому вы в курсе, что время никогда не будет подходящим, и ждать верного момента — значит, искать себе оправдание. Еще я знаю Тони и могу сходу назвать пять причин, по которым он будет с сомнением воспринимать идею разглашения своих отношений с Капитаном Америка. Но ты? Не считаешь ли ты, что держать подобное в секрете — значит посылать неверный сигнал? Словно это что-то, чего стоит стыдиться. Потому что не знаю, смотрел ли ты репортажи в последнее время…  
Стив почти морщится. Нет, не смотрел; умышленно этого избегал. Он не хотел иметь дела с этой проблемой, так как сходящий с ума Тони беспокоил его гораздо больше. Но так как теперь он не может сосредоточить свое внимание на Тони (ведь отныне ему это _запрещено_ ), придется расхлебывать всю эту кашу. Еще нужно заняться делами команды и выследить напавших на Тони, но он не может использовать это как оправдание. Потому что Роудс прав: в таком случае это _действительно будет_ всего лишь предлогом.

Впрочем, это не значит, что у Стива нет веских причин не делать заявление сейчас. Одна из них заключается в том, что он не любит, когда его личную жизнь и отношения медиа воспринимают так, будто кто-то еще, кроме него самого и его партнера, имеет тут право голоса. Он мог бы сказать это Роудсу, но у него нет настроения вести подобные беседы. Он просто хочет уйти.

— Какие еще пять причин? — спрашивает вместо этого Стив. — Я могу придумать только две.

Роудс, наконец, поднимает на него глаза, и в них снова это расчетливое выражение.

— Какие именно?

— Не дать врагам информацию, которую можно использовать против нас, и различные вопросы, связанные с бизнесом. Биржевые курсы, контракты, все такое. В конце концов, он несет ответственность за свою компанию и не может игнорировать такие вещи.

— Хорошо звучит. Прямо как официальное заявление для пресс-конференции. Ну, кроме этих «вопросов, связанных с бизнесом», потому что Тони сейчас не руководит компанией.

Стив, конечно, в курсе. Он игнорировал это обстоятельство, потому что Тони еще управлял компанией «Ресайлент», когда они сошлись, и потому, что со временем он еще наверняка вернется в мир бизнеса. В сознании Стива Тони Старк и предпринимательство тесно связаны. Тони никогда не сможет долго оставаться в стороне.

Но даже с учетом этого Стив отдает себе отчет, что его слова звучат как выхолощенное объяснение, которое Тони дал бы кому-нибудь, кому не хочет раскрывать больше, и да, Стив знает, что все гораздо глубже, но никогда и не спрашивал. Никогда не чувствовал необходимости обсуждать это с Тони, раз они оба довольны тем, как все сложилось.

Оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что это, вероятно, было ошибкой. Возможно, он уходил от ответов, которые не хотел слышать, не желал анализировать причины такого поведения. Вступить в битву с Красным Черепом и то проще, откровенно говоря.

Но получить ответы, которых он так страшится, от друга Тони, а не от самого Тони еще хуже; особенно с учетом того, что Роудс, кажется, считает, будто Стив не воспринимает эти отношения серьезно. И все же он спрашивает:  
— Твоя очередь. Три причины, которые я упустил.

Роудс фыркает, но кивает.

— Ладно. Защита твой репутации, неуверенность в том, сколько это продлится, его отец. И на том исчерпывается моя готовность обсуждать эмоциональные проблемы моего лучшего друга с его бойфрендом.

Откровенно говоря, информации не много. Стиву хочется сказать, что ни он, ни его репутация в защите не нуждаются; отец Тони погиб; а сам Тони, кажется, вполне доволен отношениями, с чего бы ему готовиться к их завершению? Но один из этих аргументов глупый, а два других надо обсудить с Тони, когда представится возможность. Роудс прав. Не их дело обсуждать такие вопросы, когда Тони даже нет рядом.

— Согласен, — просто говорит он, закидывая лямку сумки на плечо. — В любом случае, я уже опаздываю. Позвони…

Он колеблется, но все же надеется, что Роудс не поведет себя в этой ситуации как сволочь.

— Позвони мне, если что-нибудь случится.

Мгновенье спустя Роудс кивает.

— Будет сделано.

На этом Стив разворачивается и наконец-то уходит из квартиры, которую несколько месяцев делил с любовником, а Роудс остается сидеть на диване, положив руки на колени и глядя на дверь спальни с таким видом, словно готовится к важной миссии.

* * *  
Джеймс Роудс видел Тони Старка в разных состояниях, чаще всего плохих. Без сознания, под действием наркотиков, под чужим контролем, пьяным, в коме после смерти мозга, в депрессии, истекающим кровью, больным… В большинстве случаев Тони сам себя до этого доводил, иногда это было даже заслуженно. И все же видеть его таким всегда было тяжело, потому что пусть их взаимоотношения и не были безоблачными, он оставался лучшим другом Джима, и Джим всегда будет его любить. Но еще он, типа как, привык к подобному положению вещей. Если не происходит что-то поистине катастрофическое или прямо сейчас Тони не умирает, ему трудно вызвать в себе приличествующие случаю шок или сочувствие. Возможно, оно и к лучшему: в противном случае он никогда не прекратил бы утопать в сострадании к другу и не смог бы жить своей жизнью.

Но его собственная жизнь опять была временно поставлена на паузу, и надо отметить, даже с учетом того, что физически Тони худо-бедно в порядке (по крайней мере, не норовит умереть сию же секунду), он редко выглядел настолько плохо, как он выглядит сейчас.

Тони входит в комнату с тростью, потому что сломанная лодыжка еще не зажила, и правая рука в гипсе, но Джим едва ли замечает это. Такое он уже видел, и достаточно часто, как часто видел друга бледным и худым, с темными кругами, похожими на синяки, под глазами и впалыми щеками. Если бы кто спросил, он бы даже не смог объяснить, почему именно в этот раз от вида Тони что-то переворачивается внутри, оставляя в душе болезненную озабоченность и странную грусть.

Возможно, дело в том, как Тони держится, когда, хромая, входит, — думает Джим. Его плечи чуть опущены, он напряжен, насторожен и почти застенчив. Идет медленно. Он дает понять, что заметил присутствие Джима, но не смотрит ему в глаза. «Беззащитный» — вот то слово, которое приходит на ум. Тони кажется беспомощным, абсолютно уязвимым и очень неуверенным — в общем, так, как Тони Старк выглядеть не должен.

Но по крайней мере, он нормально одет — в джинсы и свитер — и причесан. Когда Джим увидел его сразу по прибытии накануне вечером, он еще спал, взъерошенный и небритый, в слишком большой футболке, из-за которой казался еще более хрупким. Тогда он не проснулся, и теперь Джим чувствует, как внутри поднимает уродливую голову ужас, а вместе с ним и другие чувства, которые он не хочет испытывать.

Он боится этого момента, потому что не знает, как Тони на него среагирует. Он не мог вынести присутствие дурацкого Капитана Америка, а ведь Тони любит этого человека, что бы там Джим об этом ни думал, любил его долгие годы, и вот теперь он не может смотреть на него без страха психануть. Джим не знает, что сделает, если и его Тони испугается, если его присутствие будет приносить больше вреда, чем пользы.  
Он не хочет причинять этому человеку боль, даже если иногда и желает ему врезать.

Поэтому когда Тони едва заметно кивает в его сторону и говорит: «Привет, Джим», он с тихим облегчением выдыхает.

— Тони, — говорит он. Хочет добавить еще многое, но не желает выбивать Тони из колеи, опасается упомянуть что-нибудь, что вызовет эмоциональный всплеск. Доктор Самсон тоже входит в комнату, подводит Тони к дивану, где он садится, обхватив себя руками и опустив голову. Он кажется таким измученным.

Джим знает, что Тони накачали наркотиками, Самсон дал ему успокоительное, чтобы помочь держать себя в руках и не думать слишком много, и все равно Тони дрожит и выглядит так, словно ему все равно, заметит ли кто-нибудь его слабость — и это просто неправильно. Джим не хочет видеть его в таком состоянии. После всего, что произошло, всего, через что Тони прошел и протащил их всех, Джим хочет видеть друга сильным. Чтобы было понятно, что он справится сам.

Но дело не в том, чего хочет Джим.

Идея принадлежит Самсону, и Джим не будет спорить с его решениями. По крайней мере, сейчас. Он будет спорить, когда с Тони это не сработает, потому что Тони — засранец, и ему обязательно надо всем усложнить задачу.

А сейчас Тони сидит и пытается держать себя в руках, пусть ему и едва это удается. Ладно, могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере, он разрешает Джиму быть здесь. Быть рядом.

Он даже ложится, когда Самсон ласково просит об этом. Джим удивляется, как так получается, что только сейчас Тони обращается за профессиональной помощью — с учетом всего того дерьма, которое с ним приключилось.

Тони закрывает глаза еще до того, как ему говорят сделать это. Самсон думает, что невозможность видеть что-то, что вызовет ненужные воспоминания или будет отвлекать от того, на чем надо сфокусироваться, поможет. Но даже так Тони слишком напряжен, и Джиму отлично видно, как он борется за то, чтобы оставаться спокойным и _не думать_ , что, вероятно, почти невозможно для такого человека. Он сцепляет руки на груди так крепко, что костяшки пальцев белеют, и какое-то время дышит так быстро, что почти задыхается. Самсон терпеливо ждет, пока все это закончится, пока Тони успокоится, и Джим беспокойно шевелится.

Это довольно легко. Точнее, довольно просто. Джим мог бы сам до такого додуматься, если бы позволил себе думать на эту тему достаточно долго. Память Тони в беспорядке, в ней всплыло столько новых фактов, но все они вперемешку. Кристальная ясность, обнаженная свежесть прошлого — это отдельный вопрос. Сейчас они концентрируются на том, чтобы помочь Тони расставить все по местам, тогда у него появится возможность во всем разобраться и двигаться дальше.

Технически, Тони мог бы справиться и самостоятельно. Он должен быть в состоянии прийти к логичному выводу, что некоторые события очевидно происходили раньше других, но пока все это валится на него сплошным комом, нет возможности даже попытаться. Поэтому кому-то нужно провести его по этому пути.

Самое раннее из потерянных воспоминаний относится к периоду, когда Тони заразил себя Экстремисом, поэтому отсюда они и начинают. Самсон почти не участвует, только задает Тони отправную точку и помогает сосредоточиться, чтобы он мог рассказать, что происходило дальше, задает сюжетную линию, которой можно придерживаться. Джим вообще ничего не делает, только слушает тихий, дрожащий голос Тони и чувствует себя незваным гостем.

Не то чтобы они даже особенно лезут Тони в душу. Большую часть того, что Тони рассказывает, по крайней мере Джим уже знает, потому что он принимал в этих событиях непосредственное участие или слышал о них, а Тони не слишком затрагивает личные переживания. Самсон милосердно не задает вопросов, даже когда Тони замолкает и закрывает лицо ладонью, если какая-нибудь эмоция захлестывает его. Что он чувствовал в тот или иной момент — что он _чувствует_ , двигаясь по собственной биографии в ускоренной перемотке — всего лишь побочный эффект данного процесса, и сейчас на него не нужно обращать слишком пристальное внимание.

Час или два спустя Тони сворачивается клубком и дрожит, и Джим не осмеливается прикоснуться к нему из страха, что это его окончательно сломит.

После этого Самсон завершает сеанс. Совершенно очевидно, что на текущий момент Тони способен только на это. Они даже не особенно продвинулись. Много всякого говна происходило в жизни Тони, и нужно все это охватить, а не только основные происшествия, попадавшие в новости. Учитывая то, что Тони еще приходится справляться с эмоциями, которые сопровождали те события, это займет много времени.

Сегодня Тони добрался до эпизода, в котором какой-то малолетний панк взломал его мозг и заставил его убивать людей [3]. Он сорвался примерно тогда, когда пришел в себя, чтобы увидеть, как два человека упали за Землю после того, как Железный Человек уронил их в стратосфере. Хуже было последовавшее осознание того, что если он убил этих людей, не помня этого, то он также несет ответственность за гибель сотен мужчин, женщин и детей, разбившихся в том самолете. Не то чтобы он прямо об этом говорил, но Джим догадывается по обрывочным фразам, которые ему удается выдавить из себя между всхлипами, а еще он хорошо знает Тони. (Он хочет подойти и сказать, что он не прав, что быть слепым орудием и нести ответственность за случившееся — в данном случае разные вещи; но не осмеливается издать и звука).  
Самсон уходит, и Джиму, наверное, стоит поступить так же. Оставить Тони немного приватности, дать время, чтобы собраться, потому что подобные вещи Тони предпочитает переживать наедине с собой. Впрочем, идея не кажется особенно хорошей. Более того, уйти сейчас кажется совершенно неправильным.

Он чувствует себя совершенно бесполезным и беспомощным: просто сидит и смотрит, как Тони теряет чувство реальности, оказавшись в плену того ужасного эпизода, не в силах заставить себя сделать хоть что-нибудь. А что он _может_ сделать? Его будто бы и нет рядом, потому что тогда его рядом не было — а значит, присутствие сейчас не считается. Если прервать то, что происходит сейчас в голове Тони, возможно, станет только хуже: он рухнет в другие воспоминания или смутится настолько, что весь прогресс будет сведен на нет. Поэтому Джиму остается только ощущать себя призраком, обреченным наблюдать, но не вмешиваться. Или путешественником во времени, отправляющимся в прошлое, наблюдающим, как развивается трагедия, но не имеющим права прекратить ее.

Или путешествующим во времени призраком. Наверное, так сказать будет правильнее всего.

Впрочем, со временем Тони затихает, и Джим, уверенный, что он измотал себя и уснул, наконец-то осмеливается встать и подойти к дивану. Тони лежит к нему спиной (через тонкую ткань свитера видно линию его позвоночника), он снова сцепил руки у груди. Наклонившись, Джим видит, что он не спит, а слепо смотрит неподвижным взглядом в одну точку и усиленно контролирует дыхание. По крайней мере, пытается.  
Потом Джим замечает кое-что еще: Тони сжимает здоровой рукой сломанную — настолько сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели. И, конечно, больная рука в гипсе, но он не сплошной, там достаточно открытых участков, в которые можно надавить пальцами. Сфокусироваться на боли, чтобы пережить все это. Джим понимает такое поведение, правда понимает, но все же его первая реакция — без раздумий потянуться и ухватить Тони за руки, стараясь развести их.

— Нет, нет, Тони, — говорит он. — Прекрати. Все хорошо.

Тони вздрагивает, а потом, кажется, совсем теряет самообладание. Этого следовало ожидать. Джим держит борющегося друга достаточно долго, по ощущениям — целый час, но возможно, в реальности проходит минуты три, а потом появляется Самсон с инъекцией, которая вырубает Тони за тридцать секунд.

— Строго говоря, все прошло неплохо, — отмечает доктор после того, как Джим относит Тони в комнату и укладывает под одеяло на привычной ему половине двуспальной кровати. — Завтра попробуем еще.

* * *  
Они делают это снова на следующий день, и на следующий — и каждый раз продвигаются немного дальше. Джима удивляет осознание того, сколько же событий в жизни Тони он пропустил, и его начинает от этого подташнивать. Конечно, в его биографии тоже случалось много всякого дерьма, о котором Тони представления не имел, и они не попугайчики-неразлучники; но оглядываясь назад, он жалеет, что в некоторых ситуациях не был рядом. Еще он думает, не было ли ошибкой допускать, чтобы старые чувства влияли на него, не совершил ли он своим бездействием чего-то непростительного.

В любом случае, теперь уже поздно что-либо менять. Джим не может внедрить себя в воспоминания Тони сейчас, когда уже все свершилось.

Они добираются до периода, когда Тони работал с АРС [4] и был вынужден принять ужасное решение — тогда и никто и подумать не мог, к чему все это приведет. Он не очень много говорит об этом — о вероятностях, которые он взвешивает, о том, как осознание того, какой путь нужно выбрать ради наименьших потерь, ломает его. Он замолкает, теряясь в собственном сознании. Сглатывает, прячет лицо, сжимает руки в кулаки, даже сломанную. Потом у него случается судорога, и он теряет сознание. Даже Самсону трудно назвать это прогрессом.

Джим не может уверенно утверждать, что решения Тони во время всего этого сумасшествия с АРС всегда оказывались верными, что альтернативы были настолько дурны, но он никогда не пожалеет о том, что оставался рядом с другом в течение всей этой заварушки.

Видя, как Тони теряет самообладание, Джим не может не задумываться о том, сколь часто это происходило раньше, когда никто не видел. Тони, кажется, все время был окружен людьми, но при этом он проводил ужасно много времени в одиночестве. Вот как сейчас, когда ему приходится разбираться со всем этим наедине с самим собой. Самсон убежден, что не только этот эпизод вызвал судороги и потерю сознание, но тот факт, что Тони оказался в плену слишком большого количества воспоминаний и не связанных друг с другом эмоций, в результате чего потерял сосредоточенность. И лучше ведь не станет, осознает внезапно Джим, стоя на кухне и наливая кофе дрожащими от волнения и возбуждения руками. Они только-только достигли начала той фазы жизни Тони, кульминацией которой станет убеждение, что удалить свою память и таким образом совершить суицид — отличная идея [5].

Всю ночь Джим беспокойно мечется в постели в гостевой спальне, но если честно, так происходит каждую ночь с его приезда. Все усугубляет напряженное ожидание того, что все станет совсем плохо, что он чем-то смутит Тони еще больше. Оно никогда не пропадало, даже после тех дней, когда Тони не вполне сходит с ума. То, что Тони не может с ним нормально общаться или смотреть ему в глаза, только пополняет и без того большой список проблем.

На следующий день они не устраивают сессию. Тони недостаточно хорошо себя для этого чувствует. Он не может сосредоточиться, чтобы хотя бы начать концентрироваться на конкретном воспоминании, и они даже не пытаются его уговорить, потому что в придачу ко всему он заболел и действительно не в состоянии что-либо делать. Тони проводит почти весь день в дреме, усугубленной действием лекарств, а когда они пытаются впихнуть в него хоть какую-то жидкую пищу, его тошнит. Джим беспокоится и силится не чувствовать себя ужасно, когда Тони прячется под простынями и закрывает уши ладонями, но все равно вздрагивает, если он подходит.

Еще через день жар Тони проходит, но Джим держится в стороне, предоставив медсестре заботу о друге. В перерывах между блужданиями по Интернету (он не осмеливается смотреть новости по телевизору из страха, что войдет Тони) Джим звонит Пеппер, чтобы рассказать, как идут дела и узнать новости, которые пропустил из-за добровольного заточения. После думает, не связаться ли с Роджерсом, но не успевает решить, стоит ли это делать, как сотовый звонит и на экране высвечивается имя Стива.

— А я как раз думал о тебе, — сообщает Джим в трубку. — Вот как раз нашел в Интернете статью, автор которой недоумевает, почему вы с Тони пропали после того, как стало известно о ваших отношениях: стыдно вам, страшно, или, может быть, по этой причине между вами произошел разрыв, и вы расстались.

По ответному стону Джим понимает: Роджерс не очень продвинулся в том, чтобы разобраться со всей этой шумихой.

— Фотография, благодаря которой все о нас узнали, была сделана, когда Тони находился в «Скорой». Никому не пришло в голову, что мы «пропали» из-за его ран?

— Неа, — с легкостью отвечает Джим. — Об этом официально не сообщали, а Пеппер замяла дело, когда ее попросили сделать официальное заявление, поэтому все решили, что дела не столь уж плохи. К тому же, это не так развлекательно, как другие версии.

На секунду воцаряется тишина, и Джим буквально слышит, как дымится Роджерс. Хоть он и является образцовым представителем борца за свободу слова, Капитан Америка и свободная пресса, возможно, никогда не найдут общий язык.

— Что ж, очень приятно знать, что серьезные травмы Тони Старка — не так уж _развлекательно_ , — наконец, резко отвечает он, и Джим может только молча согласиться. Затем Роджерс возвращается к делу. — Есть какие-нибудь новости? Как он?

В голосе слышатся искренние волнение и надежда. Джим вздыхает.

— Возможно, мы делаем успехи. В данный момент сложно сказать наверняка, но Самсону отлично удается разбираться в мешанине воспоминаний Тони. Насколько это помогает, будет понятно, когда мы закончим, но в любом случае, наши усилия должны способствовать тому, чтобы Тони во всем навел порядок.

Возможно, стоило упомянуть о болезни Тони, но ему ведь уже лучше; а то, что Тони болен — не вполне, строго говоря, и новость.

А говорить Роджерсу о судорогах… Ну, Джим не настолько подлый.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо, — Роджерс словно убеждает самого себя. — Спасибо.

— А как у тебя там дела? Полагаю, если бы вы нашли тех ребят и поджарили их пятки, мне бы кто-нибудь уже об этом сообщил, верно? — никогда не лишним будет уточнить.

— У нас есть ниточка, но мы не знаем, приведет ли она куда-нибудь, — голос Роджерса звучит расстроенно, это наталкивает Джима на мысль, что у них и раньше были ниточки, которые ничего не дали.

— Они — кучка бандитов и действуют из подполья, — выпаливает Джим. — Их что, так сложно найти? Росомаха пытался учуять их следы? Что-то такое вы пробовали?

— Они не оставили никаких следов снаружи здания, в котором мы их нашли, возможно, использовали технологию телепортации. Даже с обонянием Росомахи их _нигде на планете_ не найти. И на Луне. 

— Значит, у них есть технологии. Очень продвинутые. Такие штуки всегда оставляют следы. Тони мог бы…

— Тони мог бы поискать их, да.

— И не только Тони.

— Слушай, Джеймс, ты что, думаешь, будто мы просто сидим, сложив руки, и плюем в потолок? Мы пробуем все варианты. Много людей работает над этим. Было бы проще, будь с нами Тони, но если нам повезет, все будет закончено еще до того, как он достаточно оправится, чтобы нам помогать.

— Везение вам тут не поможет, — Джим глубоко втягивает воздух. Злость тут тоже не поможет. Если честно, он злится даже не на Роджерса. Он расстроен, потому что оказался заперт здесь и не может ничем помочь в поисках засранцев, причинивших боль его другу. Он может только использовать системы Воителя, чтобы постоянно сканировать здание на предмет проникших внутрь незваных гостей, да быть рядом на тот случай, если эти ребята явятся за Тони.

Роджерс наверняка тоже на деле на него не злится. Он бесится потому,что Джиму можно быть здесь, а ему нет. И если они будут огрызаться друг на друга, это ничего не изменит.

— Просто обещай мне, что дашь знать, если будет какой-нибудь прогресс. Если вам понадобится вооруженная помощь, — заканчивает Джим уже намного спокойнее, даже если на это требуются определенные усилия. Роджерс дает обещание таким же тоном, а потом просит Джима об ответной любезности.

Они вешают трубки, и Джим думает о том, что когда Стив Роджерс начал эти отношения, то вступил в клуб людей, чьи жизни и эмоции вращаются вокруг Тони Старка. А в ответ они обычно получают боль, злость, волнение и страх за свою жизнь. Реально, почему с этим чуваком вообще дружат?

Почему Джим по-прежнему готов без колебаний отдать жизнь за Тони, после всего того, через что по его вине прошел?

Это, конечно, глупая мысль. Джим знает, почему. Возможно, даже лучше, чем Пеппер, которая просто отдает себе отчет, что в любом случае возвращается.

Вопрос, конечно, в том, вернется ли Роджерс. Не в этот раз, потому что в данном случае Тони не виноват, даже самую капельку (если не окажется, что он с готовностью пошел с этими людьми и сказал: «Пожалуйста, избейте меня и покопайтесь у меня в голове». В таком случае Джим просто придушит его собственными руками). Но со временем Тони неизбежно облажается, имея при этом самые лучшие намерения, и потом опять, и в какой-то момент чаша терпения может просто переполниться. Вероятно, это произойдет достаточно скоро. Когда они в прошлый раз сцепились, все закончилось Гражданской войной, а ведь они тогда даже не были вместе.

Прошлый раз и так был для Тони достаточно кошмарным. Теперь они любовники, и Джим ни секунды не сомневается, что Тони действительно любит Стива. Это было очевидно много лет, и последние насколько месяцев по Тони было понятно, что он испытывает невероятное счастье, смешанное с убеждением, что это ненадолго. И чем дольше продолжается роман с Роджерсом, тем больше Тони привыкает к отношениям, тем хуже будет неизбежный разрыв. В прошлый раз ссора с Роджерсом почти уничтожила его. В этот раз добьет.

И черт Джима побери, если он будет просто так стоять и смотреть, как это происходит. Дело в том, что он не знает, что с этим делать. Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс — особая связь между ними существовала всегда. Джим даже не удивился, узнав, что теперь их связывают еще и сексуальные отношения. Но это тоже таило в себе проблему, а у Тони почти нет инстинкта самосохранения, когда речь заходит о людях, которых он любит. Даже Джим в ярости совершал поступки, которыми, мягко говоря, не гордится, и он знает, что Тони просто не умеет держать обид. Черт возьми, он даже предлагал работу тем, кто пытался его убить, потому что начинал этим людям сочувствовать. Тони — это что-то с чем-то, и только от него самого Джим не может его защитить.

Медсестра, проходящая через комнату к выходу, отвлекает Роудса от размышлений. Ничего примечательного, говорит она. Тони спит. Когда он проснется, то будет чувствовать себя лучше. По крайней мере, физически.

Джим почти боится встречи с ним в отсутствие Самсона, ведь так он не сможет просто маячить на заднем плане. Но Самсона нет, он не вернется до завтра, и есть причина, по которой его позвали и он согласился.  
Поэтому он приоткрывает дверь в спальню Тони, чтобы сразу услышать, если он понадобится.

* * *  
Весь оставшийся вечер Тони не производит ни звука. Один раз Джим проверяет его, но тот глубоко спит, и Джим старается его не будить, хотя этому худому телу не помешало бы немного еды. Он сам достаточно рано отправляется в постель, проверив перед сном броню на тот случай, если приборы записали что-либо, заслуживающее внимания. Ничего. Ожидаемо.

Как бы ни хотелось Джиму, чтобы похитители Тони больше никогда и ни за что не приближались к нему, в глубине души он ждет их ошибки, появления здесь. Тогда он сможет отправить их на небеса и избавить всех от одной из проблем.

На следующее утро он просыпается хорошо выспавшимся, на удивление свежим и отдохнувшим, и понимает, что если не считать телефонных звонков накануне, уже много дней ни с кем не разговаривал.  
Еще безбожно рано, но вконец измотавшись, Джим завалился спать едва ли не в десять. Он проходит по большому, погруженному в тишину, пентхаусу к кухне, где находит Тони у кофемашины.  
Вид человека, делающего себе кофе на собственной кухне не должен удивлять, но удивляет. Впервые за много дней (а то и недель) Тони, будучи предоставленным самому себе, реально куда-то пошел, а не свернулся клубком, стараясь не сорваться.

И вот он стоит здесь, спиной к Джиму, и когда замечает, что не один, то напрягается, но не поворачивается.

— Эй, Босс, — приветствует его Джим; а что еще ему сказать?

Он чувствует себя так, словно пытается заговорить с призраком.

Но когда Тони разворачивается, он очень реальный и настоящий. Бледный как полотно, волосы спутаны, одет в слишком большую для него футболку, которая, как Джим осознает, вероятно, принадлежит Роджерсу. Она слегка сползла с плеча, приоткрывая ключицу, на которой видны уже светлеющие синяки…

В дрожащей руке Тони держит чашку, но она пуста. Секунду спустя Тони неловко ставит чашку на стол.

— Роуди, — имя звучит слегка сдавленно.

— Ага, это я. Как твои де… — Джим замолкает, когда Тони подходит и _смотрит_ на него — впервые за все это время — одновременно зачарованно и беспомощно. Внезапно он кладет руку Джиму на щеку — его кожа теплая и мягкая, и Джим может думать только о том, что он еще не брился.

Тони кажется потерянным. Затем на лице отражается словно бы миллион эмоций сразу, и целую минуту кажется, будто он сейчас заплачет (в этом случае Джим готов сдаться сразу; он никогда не умел от такого защищаться). В конце концов, он убирает руку и робко улыбается.

— Извини, — говорит он. — Это глупо, я знаю. А ты… в порядке. Ведь так?

Возможно, в конце концов Джим все же сдастся. 

— Да, я отлично. Все подлатали, помнишь [6]?

— Ага, — улыбка Тони становится немного шире. На секунду кажется, что он испытывает облегчение, и его глаза снова блестят от слез. — Ты не… 

Он замолкает и опускает взгляд. 

— Хилл, — Тони издает гортанный полузадушенный звук и продолжает смотреть вниз, бормоча при этом что-то типа: «Заставила все выглядеть реальным».

— Что? — бестолково спрашивает Джим. Ответа он, конечно, не получает. Тони поднимает руку к глазам и держит ее так, будто в ней что-то зажато. 

— Я не могу, не могу, — бормочет он, и Джим притягивает его ближе и обнимает — даже отдавая себе отчет, что это, вероятно, и не поможет.

Тони слегка ниже его. Не намного — Джим обычно и не замечает этого, а когда они в броне, то различий вообще никаких. Но эта разница в росте обеспечивает то, что лицо Тони идеально ложится в изгиб шеи Джима.

Они стоят так как-то время, и Джим гладит Тони по спине, а тот дрожит под его ладонью, но не выходит из себя. Через достаточно продолжительное время он расслабляется еще больше и замирает. 

— Мне нужно выпить, — бормочет он.

— Я знаю, — Джим проводит по его спине еще раз, внезапно чувствуя неловкость, и когда они разделяются, он не уверен, сам сделал шаг назад, или Тони отпрянул. Он пытается ободряюще улыбнуться. — Но тут ничего нет.

— Нет, я все выбросил, — подтверждает Тони. — После визита Сью. 

Внезапно он вздрагивает и делает шаг назад, сжимая запястье одной руки и прижимая ее к груди.

— Тони? — Джим совсем не понимает, о чем он говорит. Тони поднимает на него глаза — широко распахнутые, в них застыли шок и удивление. Как будто внезапно он забыл, откуда Джим тут взялся. Он разворачивается, окидывает взглядом комнату, залитую светом из большого окна, и внезапно издает беспомощный тихий звук.

— Эй, — не думая, Джим одной рукой обнимает его, а другой закрывает глаза. Слишком поздно он соображает, насколько угрожающим может показаться такой жест, но Тони не борется. Тони вообще ничего не делает, только прижимается к нему и дышит.

— Вот так. Глубокие вдохи. Ты сможешь. Давай-ка, идем сюда… — Джим болтает, что на ум придет, и ведет Тони к дивану, но его голос, кажется, Тони чем-то успокаивает. Когда они добираются, Тони сворачивается клубком, прячет голову между руками, и Джим не препятствует ему.

Какое-то время он сидит рядом, чувствуя, как тело наливается неестественной тяжестью, а мысли текут медленно-медленно. После этого встает, идет на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе, который Тони так и не сделал. Он ставит дымящуюся чашку на столик перед диваном; возможно, какое-то время спустя Тони порадуется напитку.

Тони еще лежит, свернувшись, но уже не так плотно. Он сложил руки у головы и смотрит невидящим взглядом прямо перед собой. Когда Джим останавливается рядом с ним, он шепчет:  
— Какой сейчас год?

Джим успевает ответить до того, как у него перехватывает горло. Тони просто кивает, сглатывает и закрывает глаза.

\---  
Комментарии:  
[1] Тони стер память, пока Стив был "мертв", а когда он очнулся, Стив уже вернулся (собственно, он был среди тех, кто помогал реанимировать Тони).  
Так как для восстановления памяти Тони использовал старую копию своего "жесткого диска" (на котором был выпущен практически год самых свежих событий, включая Гражданку и собственно информацию о гибели Стива), соответственно, информация о битве, выстрелах и возвращении из мертвых для Тони сейчас по матчасти комиксов носит теоретический характер.

[2] Ресайлент - компания, которую Тони создал для продвижения на рынок новой технологии роя.

[3] События подробно описаны в арке "Execute Program" (Программа ликвидации) из личного четвертого тома ЖЧ

[4] АРС - Акт Регистрации Супергероев, документ, из-за которого, собственно, разгорелась Гражданка

[5] Отсылка, собственно, к истории про стирание памяти, что, по сути, было изощренным методом покончить с собой (Тони не очень рассчитывал, что его будут возвращать, хотя и подготовил на случай такой оказии сложный план)

[6] Отсылка, если я правильно понимаю, к линейке комиксов "Темное правление"


	3. Глава 3

— Нахер все, — Стив пытается выплюнуть слова с силой, но он устал и выбился из сил, и стены коридора, кажется, поглощают звук его голоса, в результате ругательство получается глухим и слабым. Совсем не так надо браниться, и от этого он расстраивается еще больше.

Его кольчужная куртка повреждена на плече — свидетельство невнимательности. Обычно он не оставляет думботам ни единого шанса, но этого и правда не заметил. Стив в итоге разрубил атакующего щитом пополам, и это немного компенсировало расстройство.

И все же, его задели, а значит, в придачу ко всему придется броню латать. И униформу. И руку.

Бот порезал не глубоко — кольчуга в костюм входит не зря — но когда Стив совершал акробатические прыжки по крышам, стенам и боковым улицам, возвращаясь в штаб-квартиру, рана раскрылась. А ведь даже не было особого повода. Единственные враги, которых ему надо было избегать — репортеры, ждущие у поля боя. Почему-то Стив убежден, что спрашивали бы его совсем не о думботах.

В конце концов, думботы в Центральном Парке — это ничего особенного, происходит примерно 1,7 раза в год.

И все же случается слишком часто и в самое неподходящее время. Из всех потенциальных причин, отвлекающих от более важных вещей, думботы раздражают меньше всего, так как с ними можно быстро разобраться. Однако…

Не то чтобы он многое упускал, потому что все поиски нападавших на Тони заходят в тупик. Даже если эти люди обладают информацией, которая ставит всех под удар, они не являются непосредственной угрозой, пока прячутся, а значит, никто, кроме Стива, не ставит их высоко в списке приоритетов.

И все же, пока на Центральный Парк не нападают, они определенно важнее думботов.

Может быть, Стиву стоит пойти в тренажерный зал? У него подходящее настроение, чтобы что-нибудь поколотить. Но чего ему действительно хочется — так это вернуться в башню и проведать Тони, самому проверить, как у него дела. Он звонил Самсону накануне, тот в деталях объяснил, что они делают (или пытаются делать), чтобы вернуть Тони в работоспособное состояние, но все равно это звучало настолько же абстрактно, как и доклад Роудса. И ничем не способствовало тому, чтобы Стив успокоился.

Как жаль, что он не может быть рядом с Тони. Вот в чем проблема. Он любит Тони; разве это не должно само по себе помогать? В идеальном мире — помогало бы.

И он так по Тони скучает. Это нелепо, учитывая то, что за годы их дружбы они проводили недели и даже месяцы порознь, но в сущности, Стив всегда скучал по Тони, когда того достаточно долго не было рядом. Это все, конечно, мелочи. Не то чтобы внутри образовалась огромная зияющая дыра, которую только присутствие Тони может заполнить. Просто есть мысли, которыми Стив хочет делиться с Тони, он говорит что-то еще до того, как вспомнит, что некому это услышать. Ему не хватает обмена многозначительными взглядами, когда кто-то говорит что-нибудь глупое или важное — в такие минуты он оглядывается и наталкивается на пустоту. Раньше он считал это одиночеством. Теперь это болезненный шок, особенно когда отсутствие Тони вызывает воспоминание о причинах. В такие дни Стив испытывает чувство потери.  
И ему приходится напоминать себе, что Тони не исчез, это не навсегда, он в безопасности, за ним присматривают, он восстанавливается — не более чем в пяти милях отсюда.

Может быть, прийти ночью, когда Тони спит и не может узнать о его визите? Просто убедиться, что он действительно в порядке…

— А тебя по телеку показывают.

Стив вздрагивает. Он чувствовал чье-то присутствие в комнате, просто не ждал, что к нему обратятся.

Он разворачивается и видит Капитана Марвел. Ее светлые волосы падают на плечи спутанной волной, потому что она летала весь день туда-сюда. Она осматривает Стива, приподняв брови.

— У тебя кровь.

— Это пустяки, — ответ вырывается автоматически.

— Несомненно, раз это не мешает тебе кувыркаться по крышам и раскачиваться на фонарных столбах, чтобы скрыться от дружелюбных репортеров.

Стив приваливается спиной к стене и борется с желанием побиться об нее головой.

— Наверное, не самое умное было решение, да?

— Ну, мы всегда можем сказать, что ты торопишься снимать котенка с дерева на другом конце города, — Стив одаривает ее скептическим взглядом, и Кэрол вскидывает ладони в защитном жесте.

— Что? Тони однажды раскрыл личность Железного Человека, чтобы спасти щенка из-под колес автомобиля [1], — напоминает она.

Стив не уверен, что это попытка улучшить ему настроение, но все равно его губы растягиваются в улыбке от этого воспоминания. С этой стороны Тони мало кто знает, еще меньше людей готовы ее признавать, и даже он сам иногда об этом забывает.

— Гражданская личность Капитана Америка уже известна, кажется, тут я ему не соперник. Даже если речь идет о котенке.

— Ты недооцениваешь силу котят.

— Возможно, — Стив вздыхает. — И что же говорят обо мне по ТВ? Думботов хотя бы упоминали?

— Мельком, в стиле: «Когда мы попытались получить заявление, Капитан Америка торопился в Центральный Парк, чтобы сражаться с думботами». А потом показали запись того, как ты прыгаешь по зданиям, сопроводив это рассуждениями на тему, почему ты настолько стыдишься своих отношений, что даже поговорить об этом не хочешь.

— Я не..! — если откровенно, Стив не вправе жаловаться или удивляться. С самого начала казалось очевидным, что СМИ ухватятся за это объяснение. А он был просто слишком занят, чтобы задумываться над этой проблемой, особенно с учетом того факта, что, по его мнению, это и _не должно быть_ проблемой. — Я всегда открыто говорил о том, что поддерживаю идею равноправия, в том числе, в вопросах вступления в брак. Как они могут официально меня в чем-то таком обвинять?

— Одно дело — поддерживать что-то, являясь при этом частью привилегированного большинства, и совсем другое — открыто относить себя к той группе, которая, собственно, нуждается в поддержке, — отмечает Кэрол. — И ты же знаешь, что СМИ только и ждут, что кумиры падут, потому что из этого получаются такие хорошие сенсации. Без дополнительной информации от тебя или Тони они продолжают придумывать всякую фигню и дают слово каждому, кто готов выступить, лишь бы только мнения этих людей можно было использовать для подкрепления собственных домыслов. И в интервью, кстати, принимают участие представители ЛГБТ-сообщества, которые сначала были в экстазе, а теперь думают, что ты и Тони — худшее, что могло с ними случиться в контексте борьбы за принятие обществом. 

Стив закрывает глаза. Он не хотел никого разочаровывать, особенно в таких важных вопросах как основные права человека. У Тони вообще не было возможности выразить свое мнение, а они уже выдвигают предположения о его мотивах, в то время как сам он даже не знает, что происходит. И все же…

— Я не какой-нибудь там номинальный лидер, — говорит он. — Моя жизнь принадлежит только мне. Я живу так, как я живу, не для того, чтобы делать этим заявления.

— И все же ты их делаешь, входит это в твои планы, или нет, — отвечает Кэрол не без доброты, но и без сострадания. — Ты _являешься_ номинальным лидером, Стив. Ты стал им, когда впервые надел свою униформу. Как и мы все, но к тебе это особенно относится. Капитан _Америка_ , Стив. Люди всегда будут сверять любое твое решение по некоему моральному кодексу, которому должна следовать страна, и считать само собой разумеющимся, что все твои поступки совершаются для того, чтобы подать пример. Это не работает только тогда, когда это удобно тебе.

Кэрол, конечно же, права, но это не значит, что Стиву нравится все это слушать. В глубине души он так и не расстался с мыслью, что в нем нет ничего особенного, а значит, происходящее в его жизни и не должно быть важным. Но пресса считает иначе, и честно говоря, так было всегда.

Он всегда знал: за то, чтобы быть Капитаном Америка, придется заплатить определенную цену. Но как-то не думал, что ради этого придется пожертвовать своей личностью. 

— Знаешь, — говорит он с горькой улыбкой. — Обычно Тони ведет со мной такие беседы.

— Знаю, — Кэрол тоже улыбается. — Но предложит ли он тебе после остатки китайского фаст-фуда?

Она указывает в сторону кухни. 

— Пойдем. Тебе надо поесть, если планируешь победить репортеров на их же поле.

Стив мог бы сказать ей, что конкретно с недавнего времени предлагал ему Тони после подобных разговоров, и на мгновение искушение сделать это очень велико — просто чтобы увидеть выражение ее лица. Но она уже уходит, а он голоден, поэтому просто молча следует за ней, и по дороге думает, что же сказать о своей личной жизни, когда в следующий раз кто-нибудь спросит.

* * *  
Утро начинается с ужасных новостей: Самсон звонит Джиму и сообщает, что у него кое-что наклюнулось и он не сможет вернуться еще минимум несколько дней. Джим ругается в ответ, хотя в глубине души он всегда знал, что подобное — лишь вопрос времени. Потом он старается не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить Тони, затем принимает тот факт, что глупо избегать друга в надежде, что скоро Самсон вернется и позаботится о том, что там творится в его голове.

Когда он приходит в спальню, то обнаруживает, что Тони сидит за столом и что-то пишет. Джим ставит перед ним стакан питательной смеси, которая заменяет сейчас Тони твердую пищу, и старается подсмотреть, что в этих заметках, но они слишком неразборчивы.

Тони, конечно, замечает этот маневр и застенчиво улыбается.

— Записывать помогает, — он выглядит усталым, но не безумным, и Джиму хочется обнять его от захлестнувшей чистой радости. Возможно, прогресс все же есть.

Возможно, до возвращения Самсона ему и не придется делать что-нибудь, что может причинить вред.

— Ешь завтрак, — говорит он, придвигая стакан к Тони. — Ну и почерк у тебя!

— Здесь нет компьютера. Я продолжаю удивляться, почему Экстремис не работает, а потом, потом… — Тони замолкает и поднимает руку к голове, морщась от боли.

— Что ты записывал? — быстро спрашивает Джим, стараясь его отвлечь.

— А, — Тони делает глубокий вдох и на удивление умудряется взять себя в руки. — Я был… Тут вот… Он продолжал надоедать мне, докучать по поводу того, что я захватил Щ.И.Т. Он пытался меня шантажировать — я не особенно впечатлился [2].

Тони какое-то время отстраненно смотрит в пространство, потом переводит взгляд на Джима, словно у того есть ответы на все вопросы.

— Мне нужно было сказать «да» раньше, верно? Или… Или не говорить вообще.

Теперь он снова, кажется, начинает ускользать, теряется в воспоминании.

— Столько людей погибло, пока я был там. Я мог бы… Если бы я поступил иначе… Надо было слушать Майю, хотя бы Сал мог бы выжить…

— Тони, — твердо говорить Джим. Он не знает, как Самсону это удается. Каждый раз, когда он говорит с Тони, тот теряется. Не придумав ничего другого, Джим хватает Тони за плечи — тот вздрагивает и пытается отпрянуть, поднимает руки, чтобы начать бороться.

— Тони! — теперь Джим почти кричит, но кажется, это помогает ему пробиться. Мгновение Тони смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Потом делает глубокий неровный вдох и оседает на стуле.

— Терпеть это не могу.

— И я тоже, Босс, — Джим снова берет стакан и вкладывает в руки Тони. — Выпей-ка это. Тебе нужна какая-нибудь еда. И опиши мне эту комнату.

— И то, и другое одновременно не получится.

— Умник.

Тони делает, как ему велено. Он выпивает половину стакана, потом осматривается, фокусирует внимание на одном предмете за раз.

— Это моя спальня в Башне. Постельное белье, голубое. Кровать не заправлена. Ковер, черный, — он обращает внимание на стол, описывает кучу бумаг на нем, царапину на дереве, которую Джим сам бы никогда не заметил, лампу, ручку, которой писал; с каждым словом его голос становится все более уверенным. После он переходит к окну.

— Сейчас полдень. Небо в облаках. Судя по всему, движение не очень активное. Где-то в миле отсюда по улице едет полицейская машина, — он хмурится. — И еще одна, в том же направлении.

Он встает и подходит к окну, чтобы рассмотреть получше, Джим следует его примеру. Они видят вертолет и гуманоидную тень, несущуюся по небу. Слишком далеко, чтобы определить, кто это, но похоже на Капитана Марвел.

— Пойду-ка проверю, что это, — решает Джим и бежит посмотреть, не прояснят ли происходящее данные брони или новости.

Проясняют. В Центральном Парке думботы. Джим едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ладно, хоть опасность не слишком велика. Ему бы очень не хотелось оставлять Тони одного.  
Когда он возвращается, Тони все еще стоит у окна.

— Думботы в Центральном Парке? — предполагает он.

— Думботы в Центральном Парке, — подтверждает Джим. — Мстители о них позаботились, ничего особенного.

— Хм, — Тони не сводит глаз с мира за стеклом. — Ты знал, что французы зовут их фаталиботами?

Случайный факт. И глупое название. 

— А вот и нет.

— А вот и да. 

— А вот и нет. Звучит глупо. Как название игрушки.

— Это «думбот» по-французски.

— Все равно глупо звучит.

— Скажи это французам. Может быть, они тоже думают, что слово «думбот» звучит глупо.

— Так и есть. Но они так называются.

— Ну, а чего ожидать от человека, который называет себя Доктор Дум? — Тони задумывается. — Хотя, откровенно говоря, это _и есть_ его имя. Как и Доктор Стрэндж — это реально доктор по фамилии Стрэндж.

Еще одна пауза.

— Как думаешь, может ли быть такое, что некоторые люди обречены на дерьмо просто потому, что их зовут так, а не иначе? Потому что я вижу тут закономерность.

— Правда? И каково ваше заключение, Доктор Старк [3]? — спрашивает Джим с улыбкой.

Но Тони опускает плечи и смотрит вниз. 

— «Старк» по-немецки означает «сильный», — объясняет он тихо. И нет. Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Это все неправильно. Джим не хочет, чтобы это момент заканчивался.

Впрочем, не успевает он придумать, что сказать, как Тони выпрямляется и выходит из комнаты. 

— Что ж, пошли, — говорит он слегка хрипло, но смело. — Давай с этим покончим. Кажется, я рассказывал тебе о Стэмфорде.

Его голос дрожит, но только совсем чуть-чуть.

— Ты уверен? — Джиму приходится прибавить шаг, чтобы догнать Тони, а потом идти медленно, потому что тот еще хромает. — Не хочешь дождаться возвращения Самсона?

— Это может занять недели. Я не хочу так долго ждать, потому что это работает, — Тони шумно сглатывает и не смотрит на Джима. — Я знаю, что по виду не всегда так скажешь, но это правда. Все, о чем мы говорили… каждое воспоминание, которое я снова пережил, шаг за шагом, теперь имеет смысл. Ну, больше смысла, в любом случае. 

Он бросает взгляд на Джима, и тот вспоминает, что если верить воспоминаниям, с которыми они уже разобрались, его человеческий и здоровый вид не вполне имеет смысл. 

— Я хочу пройти все это как можно быстрее, чтобы жить дальше без всякого случайного дерьма, а ты мог вернуться домой, — он снова отводит взгляд. — Я знаю, что просто утомляю тебя всякими подробностями, которые ты и так знаешь.

— Тон, твои постели ощутимо лучше моей собственной, — легко говорит Джим. — И твой телевизор. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я уехал, придется звать охрану, чтобы вытащить меня отсюда. 

Не стоит и говорить о том, что он не знал и половины того, что Тони уже рассказал. Да и знакомые ему события звучали совершенно иначе с точки зрения Тони.  
Тони едва успел сесть на диван, как пискнул видеофон. Тони и Джим подскакивают, и Джим спешит к аппарату.

— Не вставай, я отвечу, — говорит он, надеясь, что это не звучит как «позволь мне заняться твоими телефонными звонками, потому что ты сам не в состоянии сделать это», хотя на деле так оно и есть.

И этот номер был заблокирован для всех, кроме нескольких человек, кто в курсе, что сейчас происходит с Тони, и будет звонить только в случае крайней необходимости. Джим очень надеется, что сейчас не та ситуация, которая требует присутствия Железного Человека, потому что об этом сейчас и речи быть не может.

Это Пеппер. Зачем она звонит сюда, когда может набрать номер Джима напрямую? Она должна знать, что Тони не в состоянии говорить с ней, тем более, о чем-то важном и срочном.

Он отвечает на вызов, и на экране появляется ее лицо. Хорошо. Значит, это _действительно_ Пеппер, а не кто-то еще, кто использует ее телефон, потому что саму Пеппер похитили или сбила машина.

— Роуди, — приветствует она, и в ее взгляде то же облегчение, что в душе Джима. — Вот ты где. А я волновалась, когда ты не взял трубку.

— Я… Что?

Конечно, Пеппер будет волноваться. Ведь Джим все время носит с собой мобильный на тот случай, если кому-то нужно будет с ним связаться. Кроме, конечно же, сегодняшнего дня, когда он оставил телефон в спальне. И наверное, дверь захлопнулась (или он сам ее закрыл, теперь уже и не вспомнить), и он не услышал звонок. Ему хочется начать биться головой в монитор, пока тот не треснет.

— Извини, Пеппер. Виноват. Больше такого не повторится, — обещает он. Она хмурится, когда понимает, что это просто его оплошность. У Пеппер не всегда хватает терпения на такую фигню.

— В чем дело? — поспешно спрашивает Джим. — Ты ведь, наверное, позвонила не для того, чтобы проверить, при мне ли телефон?

— Нет, я звоню, потому что мне, похоже, требуется твоя помощь, — говорит она прямо. — Ну, идеально было бы попросить Тони, но и ты сможешь. Тут кое-что творится, ты не мог бы это проверить? Это не очень срочно, если не получится прямо сейчас уехать, — быстро добавляет она. — Но я просто не знаю, кого еще попросить.

— Все хорошо. Выкладывай, — произнося слова, Джим судорожно соображает, как бы так поизящней донести простую мысль: «Тони в соседней комнате, поэтому, пожалуйста, не упоминай о Стиве или чем-нибудь расстраивающем, а вообще, вот угораздило же тебя позвонить тогда, когда он может все услышать». Он говорит тихо, но Тони сидит меньше, чем в тридцати футах отсюда, и между ними дверь без звукоизоляции. Есть вероятность, что он слышит каждое слово.

— На прошлой неделе было предпринято несколько попыток взломать базу «Ресайлент». Пока безуспешных, и мы не знаем, что это: что-то серьезное или просто хакер, который решил попробовать свои силы на защите, созданной Тони Старком. Но они настойчивы. И Кабаба говорит, что прошлой ночью во время дежурства видел кого-то у задней двери. И похоже, кто-то пытался взломать электронный замок.

— То есть, тебе нужно, чтобы я поработал телохранителем и побил того, кто пытается проникнуть?

— В общем-то, да.

Это кажется осуществимым. Осуществимым, важным и дающим возможность избежать необходимости сидеть тут. Джим медленно кивает, но добавляет.

— Всегда рад, Пеппер, но не прямо сейчас. Сейчас я не могу уехать. Но если что-то еще случится, немедленно мне сообщи. Вообще-то… — мысль приходит внезапно, но когда это происходит, она кажется очень осмысленной. — Я думаю, тебе стоит сказать Ка… сказать Мстителям об этом. Возможно, эти события и не связаны, но вдруг этот хакер имеет какое-то отношение к тем ребятам, что похитили Тони.

Она широко распахивает глаза.

— Конечно. Как я об этом не подумала?

— Как я сказал, это могут быть вообще не связанные события, — Джим не хочет, чтобы она особенно надеялась, и еще он говорит это, чтобы не особенно надеяться самому. — Но даже если и так, то просто получится, что какой-то хакер решил вломиться в твой компьютер для прикола, а получил толпу Мстителей, дышащих ему в затылок. Жаль, я этого не увижу.

Пеппер силится улыбнуться. 

— Я попрошу их сделать фотку. Как _на самом деле_ дела у То...

Она замолкает, как только за спиной Джима открывается дверь, и он думает: «Нет, нет, идиот ты этакий, почему ты не можешь просто сидеть там, где тебя посадили, и быть в норме?»

-…Тони, — договаривает Пеппер. — Ух ты. Как твои дела? Хорошо выглядишь.

Это откровенная ложь. Тони выглядит дерьмово, и это всем понятно, кроме Джима, который был тут уже какое-то время и видел Тони в гораздо худшем состоянии.

— Все хорошо, — ответ выскакивает автоматически, словно это уже рефлекс. Джим не уверен, слышал ли Тони вообще вопрос. Он бледен, слегка дрожит, но возможно, этого Пеппер и не видит. Здоровую руку он сжал в кулак так крепко, что наверняка ногти впились в кожу; он очень старается сохранять спокойствие и сосредоточенность, а Джиму ужасно хочется его придушить, и как можно скорее. — Ты не… У тебя все нормально[4]. 

Это утверждение, не вопрос. Джим внезапно понимает, почему Тони надо было увидеть Пеппер, но он все равно обижен.

Черт побери Тони за то, что всегда все усложняет по одной только причине: «Эй-я-Тони-Старк-и-я-блядь-могу!»

— Да, у меня все хорошо. Мы все в норме. Не беспокойся за нас, — если повезло, Тони не услышал, о чем Пеппер и Джим говорили, а значит, не знает, что в «Ресайлент» что-то не так. Если он вообще сейчас помнит о том, что такое «Ресайлент».

— Пеппер просто рассказывала мне, как идут дела, — говорит Джим, желая закончить этот разговор, пока все не полетело в тартарары. Пока что расклад такой: Тони увидел Пеппер и знает (сейчас, по крайней мере), что она в порядке, Пеппер увидела Тони и знает, что он в состоянии произносить законченные предложения, если в них не больше трех слов, и все более-менее уверены, что никто не умирает и не сошел окончательно с ума. Джим считает, это уже удача, и надо пользоваться моментом. — Ей, впрочем, уже нужно возвращаться к работе, и у нас тоже есть дела, поэтому если ты не против…

Он поворачивается к Пеппер и очень надеется, что она все поймет.

Она понимает, в общем-то. Пеппер достаточно умна и умеет разглядеть намек, когда он такой толстый. 

— Конечно, не смею вас задерживать. Я позвоню, если будет что-то, о чем вам стоит знать.

— Спасибо, Пеп, — отвечает Тони. — Передавай привет Хэппи, когда…

Он замолкает и пристально смотрит на Пеппер, в его широко распахнутых глазах появляется затравленное выражение. Та смотрит в ответ и кажется при этом шокированной, в то время как Тони совершенно раздавлен. Полузадушенный звук вырывается из горла Тони — возможно, это должно было быть каким-то словом, но теперь не понять, и Тони, спотыкаясь, отступает, почти падает, а потом выбегает из комнаты со скоростью, на которую в своем состоянии не должен быть способен.

— Ох, блядь, — Джим не может сдержать грубых слов. — Пеппер…

Но Пеппер прервала связь, и Роуди даже этому рад, потому что он уже на полпути к двери.

Тони убежал недалеко. Джим находит его у дивана; он сжимает грудь и тяжело дышит. Плачет — ведь день Джима недостаточно был до этого испорчен. 

— Прости… Мне жаль… — шепчет он снова и снова, и совсем не сопротивляется, когда Джим прижимает его к себе, обнимает и крепко держит.

— Все хорошо, я все понимаю, просто дыши. Пеппер справится, уже прошло какое-то время, она просто удивилась, — Джим пытается его успокоить, но он даже не вполне осознает, о чем Тони говорит.

Тони дрожит в руках Джима, теряет самообладание, не скрываясь, всхлипывает, и через какое-то время Джим понимает, что дело не только в чувстве вины за произнесенную в присутствии Пеппер глупость и причинение тем самым ей боли, но и в горе. Тони не просто вспоминает смерть Хэппи, он заново переживает те события. Не один конкретный эпизод, а все вместе и одновременно. Это объясняет, почему сейчас он настолько не властен над своими эмоциями. Джима раньше рядом не было, но почему-то он полагает, что Тони никогда не горевал так открыто, даже наедине с самим собой. Зная Тони, можно утверждать, что он никогда вот так не выплескивал душу, и Джим представляет сейчас, как он сидит в одиночестве после того, как убил одного из своих лучших друзей. Ведь даже если они ни разу об этом не говорили, Джим знает, что на самом деле произошло. Оборудование для жизнеобеспечения не отказывает ни с того ни с сего, а Хэппи не хотел бы существовать вот так. Не надо быть гением, чтобы все понять. [5]

Тогда Джима рядом не было, но теперь он здесь и не допустит, чтобы Тони снова проходил через это в одиночку. Но крепко обнимая дрожащего друга, он снова понимает, что возможно, сейчас это не имеет значения и смысла, потому что он был далеко, когда это случилось, и его присутствие не изменит прошлое или то, как Тони помнит те события. Возможно, ему остается только сидеть тут на полу и чувствовать себя беспомощным.

Впрочем, со временем Тони слегка двигается и прячет лицо у Джима на плече, а Джим гладит его по спине и ждет, пока гроза минует. Хоть что-то он может сделать.

* * *  
Стив по-прежнему разбирается с кучей еды на вынос, которую Кэрол и Клинт скопили на кухне, когда его телефон звонит. Определитель показывает «Вирджиния Поттс», поэтому даже сомнений нет в том, стоит ли отвечать.

Она рассказывает ему о проблемах, с которыми они столкнулись: кто-то несколько раз пытался проникнуть в компанию, и Роуди подал идею, что это может быть связано с теми людьми, которые похитили Тони. С первого взгляда связь кажется несколько притянутой за уши, но Стив понимает, откуда она взялась. Меньше чем через полчаса он уже выезжает в Сиэтл.

К счастью, он все еще в униформе. К сожалению, униформа все еще нуждается в починке. Кэрол позаботилась о ране на плече перед тем, как заставила его поесть, так что нет опасности, что он истечет кровью и запачкает все вокруг. И он быстро лечится. Увы, но на пятна крови на одежде это никак не влияет.

Поэтому когда он выпрыгивает из квинджета, Пеппер смотрит на него немного шокированно, и приходится потратить несколько минут на убеждения, что все действительно в порядке, и это «в порядке» не в стиле Тони. 

— А как ты? — спрашивает он по дороге в офис. — Выглядишь так, будто все не слишком хорошо.

— Не то чтобы. Просто… — она неопределенно поводит рукой. — Была парочка непростых дней.

Стив молча кивает, но она даже не смотрит на него. Берет со стола несколько фотографий в высоком разрешении, сделанных снаружи здания.

— Вот кадры с камер наблюдения, — говорит Пеппер. — Могу позже показать видео, но там не больше видно.

— Не больше? Тут вообще ничего не видно… — Стив замолкает и присматривается. С первого взгляда на снимках всего лишь несколько кустов и часть дорожки, но чем дольше он смотрит, тем больше заметно, как в одном месте контуры предметов слегка размыты. Будто бы на ухоженной дорожке пробивается трава, и это привлекает внимание в первую очередь, потому что кажется таким неуместным. При ближайшем рассмотрении скорее кажется, что это плитки находят друг на друга.

— Острое у тебя зрение, — замечает Пеппер.

— Благодаря сыворотке, — рассеянно отвечает Стив. — Я бы сказал, что похоже на какую-то стелс-технологию.

— Мы тоже так считаем. По фотографиям или видео сложно разобрать. Мы бы это пропустили, если бы мой коллега одной ночью не заметил кого-то. Он сказал, что видел какую-то движущуюся тень, поэтому технология не так уж хороша для невооруженного взгляда, но очень эффективна для камеры.

— А инфракрасный свет, датчики движения, и все такое?

— Они ничего не показали. И сигнала тревоги не было, даже когда визитер попытался взломать замок и потерпел неудачу, — Пеппер расстроенно качает головой. — Честно говоря, меня это несколько пугает. И хотя неудавшееся проникновение со взломом — занятие не совсем для Мстителей, да и мы не совсем беспомощны… Я думаю, Кейб меня придушит, когда узнает, что я вас позвала. Но кто бы это ни делал, у них отличное оборудование и они знают, как обращаться с нашей системой безопасности, даже если и не могут ее обойти. Поэтому то, что это те же люди, которые взломали мозг Тони, не кажется таким уж невозможным, верно?

В ее голосе слышится надежда.

Стив тоже надеется. Если она права, это может стать лучшей зацепкой из всех, что у них были. Но и он испытывает сомнения.

— Если они взломали его мозг, разве они не получили информацию о том, как пробраться сюда? — Стив использует ее же слова, хотя терпеть не может говорить о Тони как о компьютере.

— Не обязательно. Тони… можно сказать, он поставил на свой мозг фаерволл, и некоторые данные защищены лучше других. Можно смело утверждать, что информацию, связанную с Мстителями или его компаниями, достать весьма непросто.

— Мы говорим о сложности с расшифровкой или о том, что они в принципе не получили эти сведения?

Пеппер вздыхает. 

— Хороший вопрос. Давай надеяться, что последнее, потому что любой шифр со временем можно разгадать. Надо спросить Тони, чтобы знать наверняка, но… — она качает головой, глядя в пространство. — Я бы не советовала тебе говорить с Тони сейчас.

— Мне все равно запрещено с ним встречаться, — напоминает ей Стив. Но что-то в ее тоне заставляет его насторожиться. — Пеппер… Ты недавно разговаривала с Тони?

— Коротко. Я хотела побеседовать с Роуди. А Тони был рядом, — она садится и откидывается на спинку стула. — Он…

Она смеется, но смех звучит горько.

— Знаешь, даже будучи знакомой с Тони и Железным Человеком, видя, как он сражается и раз за разом терпит поражение, я все же считала, что быть супергероем — значит, иметь возможность защищать того, кого любишь. А потом Тони сделал для меня костюм, и какое-то время все было просто великолепно. Я чувствовала себе такой сильной, словно впервые в своей жизни я была в полной безопасности. Словно все вокруг были в безопасности, потому что я могла это обеспечить. Но на деле все не так. Люди, которых ты любишь, все равно могут пострадать, а тебе остается только стоять и смотреть, как это происходит [6].

— И к этому никогда не привыкнешь, — Стив знает, что она, возможно, хочет услышать не это, но ее слова настолько правдивы, и он сам иногда не понимает, как он может быть национальным кумиром и в то же время человеком, не способным защитить тех, кто значит для него больше всего.

— Я предпочла бы его ненавидеть, — говорит она внезапно, удивляя Стива. — Из-за него я через столько всего прошла, и я… Я так _злилась_ , и сейчас была бы рада испытывать то же чувство. Но он так пострадал, и он _старается_ , и… Дело вот в чем: как бы сильно ни страдала _я_ , Тони еще хуже, поэтому я даже не могу злиться на него, не чувствуя себя при этом виноватой. И я не хочу на него сердиться, потому что он даже не виноват, хотя иногда виноват, но свалить все на него было бы гораздо проще. Мне больно, и я хочу гневаться на Тони, потому что это помогло бы мне чувствовать себя лучше. Но он даже такой возможности мне не оставляет [7].

Она замолкает и закрывает лицо ладонью.

— Боже, я вот говорю — и понимаю, как это звучит. Я просто ужасный человек.

— Ты просто человек, — Стив кладет руку ей на плечо. — Все в порядке. Все мы иногда испытываем что-то подобное.

— Лгун, — она неуверенно улыбается. — Готова поспорить, Капитан Америка даже не представляет, каково это — быть настолько низменным.

— Знаешь, одна из причин, по которым я люблю Тони, заключается как раз в том, что он никогда не забывает: я всего лишь человек.

— Понимаю, — Пеппер трет глаза рукой, хотя Стив уверен, что она не плакала. — Он такой.

— Что-то произошло?

— Нет, в общем-то, ничего. Он выглядел… Ну, ты знаешь, как он сейчас выглядит.

— Не знаю, — признается Стив. — Я больше недели его не видел. Я только время от времени получаю доклады от Роуди и Самсона. Если сам спрошу. Я понятия не имею, как у него дела.

— Правда? — в голосе Пеппер звучит искреннее удивление, словно ей и в голову не приходило, что запрет на присутствие рядом с Тони может реально повлечь за собой невозможность быть с ним. — Должно быть, это тяжело.

И как-то так выходит, что она первая, кто это признал.

— Да, тяжело. Я хочу быть рядом с ним — и не могу. Неважно, супергерой я, или нет. 

Он криво улыбается.

— Что ж, ладно, — Пеппер указывает на фотографии, возвращаясь к делу. — Вот кое-что, что ты можешь сделать.

— Я хочу взглянуть на видеозаписи. Когда это случилось?

— На прошлой неделе. Проверив, мы нашли эти искажения на записях за четыре ночи подряд, но с воскресенья все тихо. Похоже, после того, как Тим их заметил, они не решались вернуться. Возможно, сдались.

— Если это действительно те люди, которые похитили Тони, избили его до полусмерти и взломали его мозг, они точно не сдались бы только потому, что кто-то увидел тень. Но если они никуда не спешат, то могут какое-то время держаться подальше, пока все не успокоится и их перестанут искать.

— Мне от этого стало намного легче.

— Если это действительно кто-то опасный, мы его поймаем, — заверяет ее Стив.

— А если они никак не связаны с теми людьми, которых вы ищете?

— Мы все равно их поймаем, — Стив пытается придать улыбке больше убедительности. — Связь с Мстителями должна давать определенные преимущества, верно?

— Это было бы не лишним, — сухо подтверждает Пеппер.

— Тогда сосредоточимся на этом, — Стив смотрит на снимки и хмурится. — Но боюсь, я не смогу помочь тебе с компьютерным хакером.

Пеппер фыркает. 

— О, об этом не волнуйся. Тони — не единственной в этой компании, кто знает, как писать компьютерные коды. 

Стив думает о замыслах «Ресайлент» по поводу революционного переворота в области сетевой информации, и вынужден признать, что в ее словах есть смысл.

— Найдется место, где я могу поработать? — спрашивает он. — Хотелось бы поближе взглянуть на все это, и я мог бы позвать еще несколько Мстителей, если что-то покажется перспективным.

— Можешь занять старый кабинет Тони. Мы его сейчас не используем.

— Это… отлично. Спасибо, — если Пеппер и заметила его секундное колебание, она великодушно ничем этого не показала.

* * *  
Тони закрывает глаза и сжимает в кулак сломанную руку так, чтобы Роуди не видел. От жеста больно, и это хорошо. Он концентрируется на боли, потом на воспоминании, а потом на звуке собственного голоса.

— Что было дальше? — спрашивает Джим после того, как молчание длится минуту — он аккуратно подталкивает его к тому, чтобы продолжать и не задерживаться на одном эпизоде слишком долго.

— Плащ телепортирует нас назад наружу. Всех. Мы оказываемся в небе над городом. Первая задача — чтобы никто не разбился, — Тони вспоминает внезапный шок от падения, помнит, как через мгновение активировал репульсорные ботинки и кинулся к ближайшему падающему человеку, не раздумывая, кто это. До самого конца он убежден, что ничего не получится: они не подготовлены, мало кто может летать, поэтому они не смогут поймать всех вовремя. Потом, осматриваясь, он испытывает ужас и страх за жизни тех, кого не видит в царящем хаосе.

Он винит себя очень за многое (всего и не перечислишь), но не может испытывать к себе ненависти за то, что испытывает облегчение, когда видит Стива.

— Я думаю.. думал, что теперь надо сражаться, — он даже не знает, достаточно ли громко говорит, чтобы было слышно. — Я знал, что мог одолеть его. Отдавал себе отчет, что придется ранить, потому что он не сдастся, пока еще может сражаться, но я был готов сделать это.

Он уже делал это раньше. И это лучше, чем альтернатива, он должен это сделать, даже если потом себя за это не простит. Стив выдержит, Тони умеет ранить, не калеча, он сможет, он должен…

— Тони. Дыши.

Голос Роуди едва пробивается в сознание Тони, но теплая и настоящая рука, сжимающая его — вполне. _(рука стива холодная и совершенно безвольная и он лежит на металлическом столе с отверстиями от пулевых ранений в груди и Тони никогда этого не хотел никогда не хотел и не понимает почему он еще жив)_

Тони сжимает кулак сильнее, так крепко, что внутри что-то сдвигается — как и предполагалось, боль помогает ему держаться.

— Возможно, нам стоит сделать перерыв.

Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы понять слова — сейчас, когда город вокруг него в огне, а броня абсолютно бесполезна, и он знает, что в итоге будет, что произойдет сейчас, и все же абсурдно, абсурдно надеется, что все будет иначе.

— Я собираюсь сражаться с Капитаном Америка, но он к этому готов, — произносит Тони, потому что это надо сделать сейчас, или он никогда не сможет. — Вижн блокирует мою броню, поэтому я ничего не могу сделать. 

Стив атакует и не останавливается, даже с учетом того, что Тони не может ему ответить. Даже с учетом того, что броня Тони сильно повреждена и не будет представлять угрозы после того, как системы перегрузятся. Даже когда она ломается, когда следующий удар грозит убить. Тони знал, чем все закончится, еще тогда, когда все только началось. И после всего, что он сделал, всех жертв, которые принес сам и вынудил принести других во имя меньшего зла, отдавая себе отчет, сколько еще смертей и трагедий может произойти, когда его не будет рядом, дабы убедиться, чтобы эти жертвы и предательства были не напрасны, он может испытывать только дикую, отчаянную надежду. 

Он слышит собственный голос, странно громкий по сравнению с шумом битвы вокруг, и не знает, говорит ли по-прежнему с Роуди, или с самим собой. Возможно, рука вокруг его запястья сжимается крепче. Тони видит только выражение лица Стива, которое говорит о том, что Стив хочет его смерти; здесь и сейчас ему ничего не хочется так сильно, как оборвать жалкую жизнь Тони Старка (он видел это выражение раньше). И он не хочет продолжать жить в мире, в котором Стив ненавидит его так сильно.

Но Вселенная не настолько к нему добра, и с чего бы? Внезапно появляются люди, обычные люди, те, кого они поклялись защищать; они совершенно незаметно подошли к месту их схватки и кинулись на Стива, чтобы оттащить его. Тони хочет сказать им, чтобы не тратили силы (он хочет заорать: «Прекратите, что вы _делаете?_ »), предупредить, что они могут пострадать. Он отстраненно слушает, как Стив просит отпустить, говорит, что не хочет причинять им вреда. Тони мог бы рассмеяться, если бы помнил, как это делается.

И потом все заканчивается. Вот так. Неожиданный финал всего безумия — как вакуум, засасывающий весь мир, и Тони чувствует себя так, словно проваливается куда-то, даже когда его ставят на ноги. Горло болит. Он не может дышать. Он плачет, и проходит много времени, прежде чем начинает это осознавать, потому что в тот день он не плакал. Он ничего не делал. Даже не стер кровь с лица.

Еще долгое время он чувствует странную опустошенность. Это никогда не казалось победой. 

И Тони думает, что хотел бы сейчас умереть. Или забиться в угол и больше никогда не выходить. Никогда не сталкиваться с миром и другими людьми, или тем, что еще произошло в его жизни, потому что это не было худшим. Вместо этого после долгого молчания он открывает рот и продолжает говорить. Он не может остановиться сейчас. Не потому, что думает, будто в противном случае не сможет начать опять (он не сможет), но потому что ему нужно продолжение. Он не может допустить, чтобы его разум и дальше делал такие скачки и убивал его.

Поэтому он продолжает непростой путь по собственному прошлому; Роуди держит его за руку.

\---  
Комментарии:  
[1] Святая правда, хотя и немного в стиле "Первым вопросом Папы Римского на французской земле был: "Есть ли в Париже бордели?""  
Тони действительно долгое время скрывал, что именно он надевает броню и под видом Железного Человека сражается со злом. В третьем личном томе он раскрыл тайну своей личности, чтобы спасти щенка из-под колес автомобиля. Но не столько ради самого животного, сколько ради мальчика, которому собака принадлежала.

Шутка про Стива и котят, снимаемых с дерева, появляется в каноне, но в другом мире: Marvel Adventures. Ее произносит Наташа, намекая на то, на что намекает каждый, кто шутит про Капитана Америка и снимание котят с деревьев.  
В этом же выпуске Кэп занимается тем, что спасает крошку-носорожку. Не спрашивайте.

[2] Отсылка к событиям линейки "Директор Щ.И.Т.а"

[3] Формально Тони имеет все права на такое "звание", у него несколько докторских степеней. Правда, по словам самого Тони, их то четыре, то семь.  
То ли Тони постоянно учится, то ли где-то лукавит, то ли авторы комиксов считают ниже своего достоинства читать друг друга, то ли одно из пятнадцати.

[4] В свое время Пеппер сильно пострадала (оказалась в рухнувшем здании), и для спасения ей вживили в грудь репульсор (тот же самый, который потом вживили Тони, чтобы спасти после стирания памяти). Фокус удался, и Пеппер даже стала выносливее, сильнее и умнее, чем была до этого. Примерно в то же время Тони делает ей броню, Пеппер становится Спасительницей.  
Примерно в середине пятого тома репульсор у Пеппер извлекают.  
В конце пятого тома она вынуждена избавиться от брони.  
Тони, вероятно, рандомно вспоминает то время, когда Пеппер была серьезно ранена.

[5] Тони по просьбе Пеппер отключает жизнеобеспечение сильно пострадавшего Хэппи, потому что "Хэппи не хотел бы так жить".  
Благодаря наличию Экстремиса, Тони может сделать это аккуратно, не оставив улик, в сущности, наверняка правду знают только Тони и Пеппер.  
Вопреки всем рациональным доводам, Тони все равно, естественно, винит себя.

[6] Собственно, отсылка к тому периоду, когда Пеппер была Спасительницей.

[7] Развитие темы сложных взаимоотношений Тони и Пеппер, впервые поднятой в пятом томе.


	4. Глава 4

Стив проводит ночь в ожидании, спрятавшись на крыше здания «Ресайлент», в то время как человек по имени Маккен продолжает следить за камерами наблюдения. Как и ожидалось, ничего не происходит. Взбаламутив всех, взломщик не рискует возвращаться сразу после того, как его заметили. И все же, попытаться стоило.

На следующий день Стиву наконец-то удается связаться с Росомахой. Так как мутант входит в состав сразу двух команд, к сожалению, он становится недоступен, если у людей Х что-нибудь случается; а «что-нибудь» случается буквально каждый день. Но когда Стив зовет его, он является, и использует свое обоняние (которое в данном случае лучше любых из имеющихся у них технологий) и достаточно однозначно заявляет: «Это они. Я узнаю запах. Такой же был на Старке».

Затем он отправляется по следу, а Стив за ним; у него буквально руки чешутся наконец-то найти тех людей. Чтобы сохранять спокойствие, требуется вся его выдержка.  
Когда меньше чем через милю след теряется, он ругается. Громко.

— Телепортировались, — заключает Логан, стоя в комнате на втором этаже пустого жилого здания. — Учитывая тот факт, что они отошли, а не сделали это сразу, я бы сказал, что либо эти люди предпочитают проделывать свое эффектное перемещение без лишних свидетелей, либо им нужен для этого стационарный прибор.

Информации не много, но хотя бы у Стива появляется уверенность, что они не дематериализуются прямо у них на глазах во время боя.

Комната, в которой они находятся, пуста, очевидно, она никогда не использовалась похитителями как операционная база. Неподалеку должно быть место, где они окопались, планируя свое проникновение в компанию; и даже если сейчас их там нет, не исключено, что осталось что-то полезное. Ниточка, след. Что угодно.

Росомаха отправляется на поиски. Он может найти практически любого, если это в принципе возможно. Стив предоставляет его самому себе, потому что сам тут ничем помочь не может. Впрочем, он информирует Щ.И.Т., рассказывает обо всем, что они узнали.

Когда он возвращается в кабинет Пеппер, чтобы рассказать новости и ей, она как раз вешает трубку.

— Это был Роуди, — объясняет Пеппер. — Они использовали весьма продвинутую технологию, возможно, инопланетную, и он думает, что сканеры брони могут отследить что-то, что мы пропустили.

— Не дурная, в общем-то, идея, — Стив рассказывает ей о том, что след оборвался, а где-то в городе есть большая станция для телепортации. Насколько ему известно, оборудование Воителя не столь совершенно, как у Железного Человека, но все же лучше, чем то, что есть у них.

С другой стороны, это означает, что Роудсу придется оставить Тони одного, и Стив не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Но опять же, Тони не будет совсем один и без наблюдения, а сейчас поймать тех, кто причинил ему зло, и тем самым гарантировать, что они никогда больше не сделают ничего подобного, важнее всего.

— Скажи ему, чтобы прилетел, — решает он в итоге.

Пеппер с улыбкой качает головой.

— Он уже на пути сюда.

* * *  
До Сиэтла из Нью-Йорка путь не близкий, но Воитель быстр. Времени на дорогу ему потребуется не больше, чем Стиву в квинджете. И все же, это несколько часов ожидания перед тем, как они смогут приступить к каким-либо действиям в этом направлении, и Стив возвращается в здание, где Росомаха потерял след. Возможно, он найдет что-нибудь, что они пропустили, потому что в первый визит искали только запах. Но нет. Ничего нет. Стив остается еще на какое-то время, и сейчас с особой остротой ощущает, насколько ему не хватает Тони. Хочется разбить кулаком окно. Но он этого не делает.

Через какое-то время он уходит. О чем жалеет, когда, пройдя квартал, видит, как к нему бросается какая-то женщина, а с ней мужчина с камерой на плече.

Возможно, еще не поздно сбежать. И у Стива совершенно, совершенно неподходящее настроение. Но он же принял решение заняться репортерами, к тому же, сейчас нет возможности уклониться от беседы и не выглядеть при этом идиотом или трусом, что только даст слухам новое подкрепление.

Он должен разобраться с этим, потому что Тони сейчас не в состоянии, и нельзя позволять им и дальше пачкать его имя, в то время как сам он даже не в курсе, что это происходит. (Стив надеется, что Роудс не позволяет Тони смотреть телевизор) И все же, он в гражданской одежде и даже не думал, что его узнают, хотя наверняка известно, что он в Сиэтле.

Сейчас они приближаются к Стиву Роджерсу, а не Капитану Америка. Это даже удачно, потому что интересующие их вопросы касаются чертовой личной жизни именно Стива.  
Ждала ли она его здесь или просто стояла на углу вместе с оператором в надежде, что кто-нибудь интересный пройдет мимо? Да, похоже на то.

Он ждет, пока она подойдет, и надеется, что разговор будет о думботах.

— Капитан Америка, — приветствует она. — Вас непросто сейчас поймать.

Боковым зрением Стив видит, что появляются еще люди: мужчина с микрофоном и еще один с блокнотом. Он думает, что, возможно, где-то рядом у них гнездо, в то время как самая параноидальная часть сознания буквально вопит: «Ловушка!»

— Сейчас я просто Стив Роджерс, — отвечает он, указывая на свою повседневную одежду.

— Отсюда я делаю вывод, что вы очень серьезно воспринимаете разделение вашей гражданской личности и персоны супергероя?

— Ну, я стараюсь, чтобы они были разделены настолько, насколько это возможно. Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что Капитан Америка — публичная фигура, но изо всех сил стремлюсь сохранить свою личную жизнь такой же личной, как и у всех остальных, — он улыбается и отчаянно надеется, что она поймет намек.

— И все же нельзя отрицать, что Тони Старк всегда выставлял свою личную жизнь на всеобщее обозрение, — отмечает она.

«Вы даже себе не представляете», — думает Стив с горечью. То, как мало знают о Тони даже самые близкие друзья, просто пугает. Вслух же он говорит:  
— СМИ даже не знали до недавнего времени, что он Железный Человек.

— И следовательно, можно говорить о том, что личные аспекты его жизни всегда были более публичными, чем те, которые связаны с Мстителями или бизнесом, — ловко выкручивает она его мысль. Стив уже сожалеет, что не сделал вид, будто его контролируют инопланетяне, как только заметил репортеров. — И все же уже несколько недель о нем ничего не слышно. Мы все давно ожидаем, что Тони Старк или Мстители устроят пресс-конференцию.

Стив напоминает себе, что поступает правильно. Если бы он или кто-то еще (кроме Люка и Логана, которым просто нельзя такое разрешать) не поговорили с прессой, их бы именно об этом и спрашивали на следующей пресс-конференции, наверняка организованной по более важному поводу.

— Как бы там ни было, официального заявления не последовало, — присоединяется к разговору человек с блокнотом. — Мы все ожидали, что вы как можно быстрее проясните недопонимание.

Стив замирает.

— Какое недопонимание?

— Предположение, что вы и Старк вступили в сексуальные отношения, основанное на малоинформативной фотографии, — мужчина произносит это как нечто очевидное.

— Ах, — Стив этого не ожидал. — Я бы скорее назвал их «романтическими отношениями», но в любом случае, тут нет недопонимания. Мы не делали официального заявления, потому что не думали, что это обстоятельство его требует. 

Мужчина пялится так, словно у него выросла вторая голова; Стив снова поворачивается к женщине, которая первая к нему обратилась. 

— Мы не собираемся это скрывать, но мы не понимаем, почему должны вести себя так, словно наши отношения представляют какой-то интерес для окружающих.

— Но разве вы не скрывали их? Мы не видели вас вместе, по крайней мере, в обстоятельствах, которые можно было бы интерпретировать как романтические. Или это произошло совсем недавно?

— Означает ли это, что ваша со Старком попытка разнести город была всего лишь следствием любовной перебранки? Имелись реальные политические причины, или он изменил вам с Халком? — спрашивает Другой Парень. Он ухмыляется, словно сказал что-то смешное. Стив игнорирует его, потому что единственным адекватным ответом был бы удар в горло.

Вместо этого он решает соврать ради простоты. Не лучшая идея. Но он старается говорить настолько неопределенно, насколько это возможно.

— Мы начали отношения примерно восемь месяцев назад. Причина, по которой не делали громких заявлений, заключается как раз в этом, — он взмахивает рукой, охватывая пространство вокруг себя. — Мы чувствовали, что это может отвлечь СМИ от более важных событий, которые заслуживают пристального интереса.

— Именно предпочтения публики определяет вектор публичного интереса, — живо отвечает женщина. — В любом случае, с того момента, как все стало известно, вы оба прятались, и это многих привело к убеждению, что вы стыдитесь появляться на людях вдвоем.

— Вовсе нет, — говорит Стив более резко, чем предполагал. — Что постыдного в том, чтобы быть с человеком, которого любишь и который тоже тебя любит? Объясните мне, раз вы так много знаете, что дурного в любви?

— Я полагаю, — вступает в разговор третий человек. — Проблема в том, что многие считают, будто романтические отношения между двумя мужчинами неестественны; и вовлеченность национального идола типа Капитана Америка в такой союз дает неверный посыл.

— Какой посыл? Посыл, что _каждый_ может быть счастлив, и это нормально? Если в этой стране такое считается неправильным, мне стоит сменить имя.  
Мужчина открывает рот для ответа, но женщина быстрее.

— Вы утверждаете это, но все же сейчас вы беседуете с нами в одиночку. Вашего любовника не видно с самого начала этой истории. Тони Старк не разделяет ваше мнение?

— Вы расстались? — на этот раз Другой Парень серьезен. — Полагаю, Тони Старк не заинтересован в том, чтобы его затронула эта дурная история — с его-то репутацией! Но больше меня удивляет, что…

— Вы действительно думаете, что Тони есть дело до того, что СМИ говорят о нем — с его-то репутацией? — огрызается Стив. Ему приходится взять себя в руки и попытаться ретироваться настолько изящно, насколько это возможно. Ввязываться во все это, будучи неподготовленным, оказалось ужасной затеей. Он только все испортит, оттолкнет людей, с которыми нельзя портить отношения, а эта женщина, похоже, работает на одну из ведущих новостных станций.

— Тони занят другими делами. Вот почему вы не видели его в последнее время, — он старается говорить профессионально, без злости. — Мы _не_ сиамские близнецы. Как вам известно, Тони Старк — очень занятой человек, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что определенные обязательства или дела, требующие присутствия Железного Человека, отвлекают его на недели. В общем-то, я даже не уверен, что он в курсе, как наши отношения стали достоянием общественности.

Едва произнеся эти слова, Стив понимает, что это было ошибкой. Ложь, даже небольшая, буквально срывается с цепи, а потом возвращается и кусает за задницу. Но он не хочет дать им узнать, что Тони болен и не в состоянии разбираться с подобными вещами. Это не их дело.

— Вы предлагаете нам поверить, что Тони Старк, король электронных коммуникаций и повелитель информации, не знает, что уже несколько недель показывают в новостях? — скептически спрашивает мужчина.  
Вот так всегда и получается.

— Да, — тем не менее говорит Стив, полагая внушить им свою правоту чисто за счет убедительности в голосе. — Я знаю, что это не та история, на которую вы надеялись, но такова правда. Да, мы с Тони вместе, мы не стыдимся сказать это, и я держался подальше от прессы, потому что был занят и надеялся сначала все обсудить со своим партнером. И сейчас, если вы меня извините…

— Некоторые утверждают, будто это лишь публичный фортель, — прерывает его женщина, и Стив думает, что сейчас самое подходящее время для вторжения инопланетян. — Мистер Роджерс, за вами никогда не было замечено интереса к мужчинам. Вы должны признать, что это все несколько внезапно.

— Вовсе нет. Как я уже говорил, я специально стремлюсь не придавать свою личную жизнь огласке, так что если за мной не следили в моем доме, я хотел бы знать, как эти «некоторые», которых вы упомянули, узнали, замечен или не замечен за мной интерес к мужчинам.

— Но Старк придавал свою жизнь огласке… — начинает Другой Парень.

— Ага, это вы уже упоминали. И его видели с большим количеством разных людей.

— И некоторые считают, что он развратил вас, — договаривает фразу женщина.

— Возникали бы эти вопросы, если бы я сошелся с женщиной с аналогичной репутацией? — мрачно спрашивает Стив. Он порывается уйти, все прибавляя шаг, надеясь, что они поймут намек или устанут идти за ним.

— …и его часто видели с красивыми женщинами, — завершает свое высказывание так, как намеревался, Другой Парень.

— То есть, вы отказываетесь комментировать слухи о том, что Старк завершил ваши отношения, чтобы защитить свою репутацию, — заключает второй мужчина. Звучит как финальная точка.

— Что? Я сказал прямо обратное! — протестует Стив, но мужчина уже перестал идти за ним, определенно получив, чего он хотел. Стив недоумевает, зачем он вообще трудился, раз изначально намеревался повернуть все так, как ему удобно.

— Знаете, что? — срывается Стив на оставшихся. — Тони даст собственные ответы, как только сможет. А теперь, пожалуйста, оставьте меня уже бл… в покое, у меня есть дела, срочные. 

Он начинает бежать, и все остальные не в той форме и не в той одежде, чтобы последовать за ним. Стив уверен, что итогом будет еще одна запись того, как Капитан Америка убегает от прессы.  
И все еще удивлялись, чего он не хочет в этом разбираться. С его-то удачей, он только все испортил. 

* * *  
Возвращается он без дальнейших приключений — использует боковые улицы, держится подальше от дорог, в общем, применяет тактику скрытности при свете дня. Интересно, сколько времени пройдет до того момента, как его интервью — и обратите внимание на его благородство, он использует именно это слово — появится на ТВ. Он не будет смотреть, но все равно все узнает, потому что его будут дразнить по этому поводу.

Оказавшись в старом кабинете Тони, Стив с головой погружается в изучение записей с камер слежения, так как заняться ему больше нечем. Возможно, он пропустил что-то. Но больше всего ему хочется отвлечься.  
Не исключено, что он действительно сможет внести хоть какой-то полезный вклад в поиск и ловлю людей, причинивших боль человеку, которого он любит, но надежд особых нет. Сегодня, по крайней мере, он ничего особенно полезного не сделал.

Если бы Тони был здесь, он бы немилосердно дразнил его за недостаток опыта в общении с прессой. Но при этом у него все равно получалось бы не обидно.  
Тони никогда не хотел, чтобы эта история всплывала. И Стив в этом не сомневается. Он никогда особенно об этом не размышлял, а теперь, задумавшись, исполнен уверенности, что Тони избегал этой темы не только ради самого Стива.

За прошедшие несколько дней он много думал о том, что Роудс сказал о мотивах Тони. Защита репутации Стива — это серьезно. Как будто Стив нуждался в том, чтобы кто-нибудь принимал это решение за него. Но ведь Тони именно так и склонен поступать. И он будет считать, что репутация Стива нуждается в защите. Потому что на нее бросают тень не взаимоотношения с представителем своего пола, а отношения с Тони Старком.  
Трудно забыть, что пусть все и получилось естественно и легко, поначалу Тони был в больших сомнениях. Сперва он решил, что Стив допустил ошибку, и вел себя так, словно для него это нормально; потом несколько раз попытался порвать с ним, и выглядел при этом так, словно с каждым словом вырывает свое сердце. Выражение его лица и убедило Стива: Тони будет сожалеть о потере так же сильно, как он сам. Поэтому он взял дело в свои руки и проследил, чтобы Тони твердо уяснил его нежелание куда-либо уходить.

И что там еще Роудс сказал? Тони не знал, сколько это все продлится? В этом тоже есть смысл, и зная Тони, он опасался не того, что потеряет интерес к Стиву. Этот дуралей опасался — нет, был убежден (и может быть, сейчас это тоже так?)– что Стив потеряет интерес к нему. И что, если бы СМИ знали, если бы они были все это время под прицелом камер? Для обоих все оказалось бы гораздо сложнее. Возможно, во всем обвиняли бы Тони, из-за его репутации (которая в данном случае совершенно необоснована). Это разбило бы Тони сердце — еще один эпизод публичного проявления чувств в его биографии.  
Или, может, он опасался, что Стив останется с ним, даже уже того не желая, с целью избежать проблем со СМИ. А он был бы обречен вечно сомневаться. И Стиву хочется избить стену, потому что им следовало _об этом поговорить_.

Но они этого не сделали, потому что Стиву было слишком удобно такое положение вещей. Они наслаждались друг другом, не ставя в известность большое количество людей, потому что…

Потому что если бы мир узнал и решил, что это своего рода заявление, было бы сложно завершить отношения, возникни у них такое желание. Осознание приходит внезапно, когда он не может уже избегать его, и это заставляет Стива застонать и уронить лицо в ладони, потому что он был настолько глуп.

Теперь мир знает, и он не хочет думать, насколько сложным может стать разрыв, пусть и полюбовный. Он просто хочет, чтобы Тони снова был с ним рядом.

Проходит немало времени, прежде чем он встает и выходит из этого чертового кабинета — такого маленького, без личных вещей, не несущего никаких признаков того, что он некогда не пустовал. Стив шатается по зданию, стараясь изучить планировку, на случай, если это понадобится; но в целом просто бродит, потому что мысли бегают по кругу и больше всего хочется оказаться в другом месте.

Через некоторое время он оказывается в комнате, полной компьютеров. Все они включены, но только за одним сидит молодой человек с темными волосами, который, кажется, просто пялится на график на мониторе. Не успевает Стив решить, уйти ему или спросить, для чего все это, мужчина разворачивается и смотрит на него.

— Привет, — говорит он. — Ты Капитан Америка!

— Верно, — Стив старается, чтобы в его голосе не прозвучали настороженные нотки. Пеппер определенно сказала коллегам, что он здесь. Строго говоря, он был приятно удивлен, что никто еще к нему не пристал. Но опять же, здесь не так уж много людей, а кто есть, те работали на Железного Человека, поэтому привыкли к общению с супергероями.

Но потом молодой человек ухмыляется.

— Должен сказать, когда я накануне увидел нашего таинственного грабителя, я не думал, все что все закончится визитом Капитана Америка. Я сто лет мечтал с тобой познакомиться.

Стив не знает, что на это сказать, пусть даже он часто слышит такие фразы. Впрочем, не успевает он произнести хоть что-нибудь, как человек откидывается в кресле и осматривает его, приподняв брови. 

— Так ты тот парень, который с Тони Старком, да?

Снова просыпается гнев. 

— Если тебе это чем-то не нравится, сейчас не лучшее время мне об этом сообщать, — предупреждает Стив.

Собеседник меняется в лице.

— Нет, я не это имел в виду. Вообще-то, я…

— Роджерс.

Стив разворачивается, радуясь возможности отвлечься. Он не ожидал, что Роудс уже прибыл, но мог потерять чувство времени из-за своего внутреннего смятения. И хотя в прошлый раз у него не сложилось впечатления, что Роудс особенно ему рад, встретить теперь холодную ярость он не ожидает, как не ожидает и удара в челюсть. 

— Ух ты, — выдыхает парень за компьютером. — Что..?

Стив, спотыкаясь, отступает на шаг, больше от удивления, нежели от боли, пусть даже в голове начинает звенеть. Он может выдержать гораздо больше, чем обычный человек, но Роудс — сильный чувак, с мускулами, сравнимыми с мускулами Стива, пусть они и не усилены при помощи сыворотки. И он совсем не сдерживается.

— Какого черта? — ошарашенно спрашивает Стив.

— Ты ублюдок! — шипит Роуди. Несмотря на нападение и то, что вся его поза говорит о желании повторить, он удивительно спокоен и от этого кажется еще более злым. — Ты хотел убить его!

— Что? — повторяет Стив. — О чем ты?

— Тони. Ты намеревался убить его, а он даже не знал. Ты сошелся с ним, словно ничего и не случалось, а он ничего не помнил. Но ты-то помнил. И ты еще называешь себя образцом морали!

Стив хотел бы сделать вид, что не понимает, о чем Роуди говорит, но это была бы ложь. Он сам никогда не забудет те события [1]. 

— Тони знает, что мы сражались, — отмечает Стив; в нем тоже поднимается злость, он использует ее как щит, который сейчас не при нем. — Он изучил все, что смог. Думаешь, он пропустил тот факт, что в тот период мы враждовали? И мы много говорили об этом. Тони не наивен, он имеет представление о том, что случилось.

— Да? А ты говорил ему, что хотел его смерти? Что человек, в которого он счастливо влюблен, ненавидел его настолько сильно, что ничего не хотел так, как увидеть его гибель?

— Я не… — ложь застревает в горле — в тот момент он и правда этого желал. — Я никогда не хотел, чтобы это случилось.

— Чтобы случилось что? Борьба или ебля? — глумливо спрашивает Роудс с презрительной усмешкой.

Стив столь же презрительно усмехается в ответ. Он терпеть не может это слово, и терпеть не может, когда его используют, говоря о том, что связывает его и Тони.

— Я никогда не хотел сражаться с Тони. Учитывая обстоятельства, это было неизбежно, и я сделаю это снова, если придется. Мы оба сделаем. В противном случае ничего бы не вышло. 

— Я не говорю о вашем противостоянии. Я говорю о том, что ты разыгрывал с моим другом добрую сказочку, а он даже не знал, что ты собирался его убить, на полном серьезе! Я знаю тебя, ты не убиваешь людей. Но ты хотел убить Тони — настолько ты его презирал. А он принял твою любовь, ничего этого не зная. Вот о чем я говорю. Или ты рассказал ему? Какими конкретно словами?

Роудс смотрит на Стива с открытым вызовом. 

Все, что Стив скажет, будет похоже на попытку защититься. Он не говорил Тони. Он никогда не радовался тому, что Тони потерял воспоминания, даже чувствовал себя преданным, потому что тот так легко отделался, избавился от необходимости нести груз боли и ответственности, в то время как Стиву приходилось в одиночку с этим разбираться. Но чем ближе они с Тони снова сходились, тем больше счастлив он был от того, что Тони забыл тот конкретный момент. Это было худшим в жизни Стива, за этот поступок он себя _ненавидит_. И раньше все знали только он и Тони. Когда Тони забыл, появилась возможность переписать этот эпизод, изъять его из истории. И Стив эгоистично воспользовался предоставленным шансом. 

Сам он никогда не забывал.

И никогда по-настоящему не отпускал прошлое. Но этот груз был готов нести в одиночку. Не было причины ранить Тони этими воспоминаниями.  
И теперь Тони знает. Нет другого объяснения этой сцене.  
Есть множество вещей, которые Стив хочет — до боли хочет — сделать.  
Защита собственных действий перед лучшим другом Тони в их число не входит.  
Он хочет спросить, как Тони. Как он выдерживает все это дерьмо, которое никому не понравится иметь в воспоминаниях. Есть ли Стиву куда возвращаться. 

— Не с тобой мне надо это обсуждать, — говорит он наконец.

— Видишь ли, сейчас только со мной ты это можешь обсудить, и я не собираюсь…

— Ты явился сюда только для того, чтобы это сказать?

— Это был дополнительный плюс…

— То есть, ты оставил Тони _одного_ …

— Он не один, с ним…

— Какого черта, парни? — прерывает их оживленную дискуссию Пеппер. В какой-то момент она появилась в дверях (внимание Стива в этот момент было сосредоточено на собеседнике) и теперь переводит взгляд с одного на другого и быстро мрачнеет. 

— Что происходит? Роуди, что-то случилось с Тони?

— Тони в порядке, — неохотно отвечает Роудс, не сводя глаз со Стива. — Настолько в порядке, насколько это сейчас возможно.

— Тогда почему вы стоите тут и выглядите так, словно сейчас начнете махать кулаками?

Стив справляется с желанием потереть ноющую челюсть и надеется, что в ближайшее время синяков на ней не появится.

— Вообще-то, — начинает говорить молодой человек за компьютером. Стив успел почти забыть о его существовании. 

Нашли они, конечно, что обсуждать перед незнакомцами.

— Это дело касается меня и Роджерса, — прерывает Роудс мрачно, и Стив должен быть благодарен за это маленькое чудо — не быть причиной того, что Пеппер Потс вышла из себя.

— Вообще-то, это дело касается меня и Тони, — поясняет Стив и принуждает тело расслабиться, убедить подсознание, что никакого махания кулаками в ближайшее время не будет.

Пеппер, сощурившись, переводит взгляд с одного на другого, но тему дальше не развивает. 

— В моем кабинете Росомаха, — говорит она Стиву с таким видом, словно вернулась с обеда и внезапно его там обнаружила. — Он хочет поговорить с тобой.

— Великолепно, — говорит Стив мрачно. Логан желает поговорить с ним — значит, он нашел что-то, заслуживающее интереса, верно?

Роудс и Пеппер идут за ним в кабинет. Логан раскинулся в кресле, закинув одну ногу на полуоткрытый ящик стола, и курит неизменную сигару. Стив уже давно хочет спросить, где он хранит их, когда одет в костюм, потому что они появляются будто ниоткуда. Он никогда не осмеливался это сделать, и не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.  
Сейчас Логан не в костюме. Он одет в джинсы, ботинки и рубашку — выглядит как стопроцентный канадец, каковым и является.  
И его ботинок на ящике стола Пеппер.  
Это, впрочем, ненадолго. Как только Пеппер входит в комнату, ботинок покидает ящик. Стив не знает наверняка, учтивость это по отношению к леди, которую Логан склонен выказывать от случая к случаю, или страх.

— Ты что-то нашел? — спрашивает он с надеждой, потому что не вынесет сейчас отрицательного ответа ( _Тони знает_ , Тони все помнит, а Стив не может отправиться к нему и все прояснить, или извиниться, или успокоить его, или сделать любую из десяти тысяч вещей, которые ему стоит сделать)

— Сцапали их, — подтверждает Логан. — Не лично, впрочем. Я нашел их штаб-квартиру, но сами они слиняли. Однако вряд ли далеко ушли. Их телепорт действует на короткие расстояния.

— Что тогда ты здесь делаешь? Мог бы позвонить мне, пока их искал.

— Не было смысла. Они недалеко, но все же в любой точке города, а такого типа телепорт не оставляет следов, по которым я мог бы идти. Нужна техническая помощь. Если под рукой из-за отсутствия Старка ничего нет, возможно, люди Х помогут. 

— Хорошо, что я здесь, — объявляет Роудс и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. — Пойду возьму броню.

* * *  
Сканеры брони Воителя справляются с задачей. Логан приводит их на место, а Роудс делает все остальное. Стив и надеяться не смел, что это сработает, но прибор для телепортации определенно оставляет слабый, но отслеживаемый след ионов, тянущийся в направлении точки перемещения.

Логово — Стиву трудно подобрать другое слово — находится в подвале под заводом. Завод работает, но ничего особенно там не происходит, все в основном автоматизировано. Комнаты внизу некогда использовали под склад, но потом они оказались опечатаны и забыты. Помещения огромные: два больших зала, по бокам комнатки поменьше; некоторые забиты устаревшей техникой, некоторые, наверное, использовались когда-то под кабинеты. Сейчас тут ничего нет, кроме нескольких пустых коробок, одной большой машины (которая на взгляд Стива похожа на миксер), нескольких мотков кабеля и парочки современных плоских мониторов. Присоединенные системные блоки были отключены и убраны.

— Шестеро оставались тут надолго, — рычит Логан, не вынимая изо рта очередную сигару. — Все пропиталось их запахом. В соседних комнатах шесть постелей. Еще двое приходили и уходили.

— Вокруг той машины полно ионов, — искусственный голос Воителя так похож и в то же время не похож на голос Железного Человека. — И по всему помещению есть следы. Если их точка материализации где-то в зоне действия сканера, я найду ее.

А потом Росомаха может учуять запах и идти по нему, пока они не схватят злоумышленников. Пальцы Стива подрагивают, вес щита на спине кажется обнадеживающим. 

— Поэтому они сейчас все бросили? — удивляется Стив. — Раньше они свой прибор для телепортации не оставляли. Я думал, они забирают его с собой.

— Похоже, это материнская станция, — говорит Роудс. — Вообще, Тони эксперт в этих вопросах, но я бы сказал, что все их перемещения проходили через эту точку, наверняка в округе есть более маленькие и мобильные станции, которые можно уничтожать, когда они больше не нужны.

— Если они подобную штуку, пусть и поменьше, несли по улицам Сиэтла, кто-нибудь их заметил.

— И оставили бы след вне здания, который я смог бы учуять, — добавляет Логан.

— Может быть, они разобрали ее после использования? — голос Роудса кажется нетерпеливым, но он искажен динамиками, поэтому сложно сказать наверняка. — Я сканировал подвал, в котором вы нашли Тони, и там они именно так сделали. Удивлен, что здесь иначе.

— Возможно, не успели, — замечает Логан. — Я их почти накрыл, они едва спаслись. Спалили технику, чтобы ее нельзя было использовать, но не было времени заложить взрывчатку.  
Удивительно, что ее не заложили изначально. Вероятно, они не планировали постоянно использовать эту станцию, не готовились к тому, что их раскроют.

Странно, что они допустили такую оплошность, хотя в остальном так хорошо организованы. Они должны были знать о Росомахе — весь мир о нем знает. У Стива есть парочка версий происходящего, и ни одна ему не нравится.

Эти люди явно не рассчитывали, что им потребуется так долго обеспечивать себе безопасность. Из всего этого можно заключить, что они стремятся как минимум к господству над миром или его разрушению.  
И что-то в их планах пошло не так. Стив с нетерпением ждет момента, когда сможет показать им, насколько же сильно они облажались.

Они выходят из здания, и Воитель отправляется сканировать местность с воздуха. Стив и Росомаха остаются ждать; они в униформе и готовы действовать. Стив позвал остальных Мстителей до того, как они вышли из офиса «Ресайлент», но пока еще никто из них не добрался.

Воитель докладывает обо всем, что находит. Оставленный телепортацией след многократно проходит через стены и постепенно становится более тонким и рассеянным. Стив уже начинает волноваться, что они потеряют эту ниточку, но тут Роудс, наконец, называет адрес.

Это место более чем в пятнадцати милях от них. К счастью, Стив и Логан приехали на машине; на машине Пеппер, если говорить точно. Это ради Тони, и Пеппер простит, если машина окажется разбита, — говорит себе Стив, набирая максимальную скорость, какую может себе позволить, не ставя под угрозу других водителей.

Роудс звонит меньше, чем через пять минут.

— Скажи Росомахе, чтобы тащил сюда свою задницу, — его голос звучит нормально, потому что динамик коммуникатора внутри шлема. — Они сбежали, и нужен его нюх.

— Ты их видел?

— Думаешь, они терпеливо ждали нас, чтобы снова ускользнуть в последнюю минуту? В их же интересах убраться, как можно дальше. Давайте надеяться, что они запаникуют и совершат ошибку.

Вскоре Логан и Стив тоже добираются до места. Роудс прав: эта квартира пуста. Она обставлена мебелью, но скорее походит на комнату в отеле, а не на чей-то дом. Это явно просто какой-то перевалочный пункт.

Там полно запахов. И совсем нет ионового следа, потому что ушли отсюда по старинке — через дверь. Логан ведет Стива по улице, Роудс летит над ними, и все прохожие на них пялятся. Так передвигаться гораздо медленнее, чем на машине, поэтому с каждой минутой они отстают все больше и больше.

— Нет предположений, куда они пошли? — спрашивает Роудс через несколько минут. — Я мог бы полететь вперед и проверить.

После следующего поворота предположение появляется.

— Аэропорт! — осознает Стив. — Быстрее! И возьми Логана!

Воитель ныряет вниз, хватает подмышки Росомаху и улетает настолько быстро, насколько может с пассажиром. Стив провожает из взглядом и принимается выискивать машину или мотоцикл, которые можно взять на время. Он думает о том, как всегда летал вместе с Железным Человеком.

* * *  
Это не коммерческий аэропорт. Он маленький, для грузовых и частных самолетов. То, что Стив про него вообще знает — чистое совпадение. Роудс в курсе, потому что у него квартира неподалеку, а Логан ориентируется в городе, потому что стар и уже бывал здесь.

Стив повторяет себе снова и снова, что определить владельца взлетевшего отсюда самолета будет совсем не сложно.

Ему надо, чтобы эта история закончилась.

Они опоздали. Стив даже не успевает добраться до аэропорта, когда другие докладывают, что их цели взошли на борт маленького частного самолета и куда-то отправились — куда, не известно. Повесив трубку, Стив ругается целых пять минут. Но это не конец охоты, — напоминает он себе. Просто надо найти этот самолет.

Но конечно, оказывается, что самолет зарегистрирован на вымышленное имя, и узнать ничего не удается. У них нет ни малейшего представления, куда он летит. Когда он сядет в другом аэропорту, его можно будет снова взять на мушку, но до этого момента они и на шаг не могут приблизиться к поимке этих людей.

Стив оповещает все аэропорты страны и надеется, что этот самолетик — не какое-нибудь модифицированное высокотехнологичное чудо, способное на международные перелеты. Спустя полчаса он сидит на капоте украденной машины (ее еще предстоит вернуть владельцу), а Роудс стоит неподалеку. Лицевая панель шлема поднята, его лицо мрачно.

— Почему ты не обнаружил след ионов раньше? — наконец, спрашивает Стив. Он думал об этом уже несколько часов. — Они телепортировались из подвала, в котором мы нашли Тони, и ты исследовал его. Там должен был быть след.

Даже ему кажется, что это звучит как обвинение, хотя он этого не хотел.

Роудс бросает на него сердитый взгляд.

— Ты думаешь, я не проверил? Я сканировал по всему спектру, и там было только излучение, оставшееся после самоуничтожения прибора для телепортации! Оно заметнее всего, а след гораздо менее заметен. Это специфическая частота, которую я тогда не нашел, потому что все перекрыли более сильные сигналы, — он на секунду замолкает, резко отворачивается. — Я просто пропустил его, понятно? Я его _пропустил_!

«Такое случается, — стоило бы ответить Стиву. — Ты не знал, что он там есть. Не кори себя за это». Но он этого не говорит; и того, что _хочет_ сказать, не говорит тоже.

Они сидят в тишине. Потом возвращается Логан и рассказывает, что нашел еще одного человека, чей запах почувствовал, и этот человек не садился в самолет. Это водитель такси, он помогал негодяям нести вещи к самолету. Он в гараже и мертв, причина — маленькая царапина на ладони, определенно его отравили при рукопожатии. На ближайших камерах слежения ничего интересного нет.

— Они не сядут там, где их можно найти, — утверждает Роудс (какой оптимизм!). — Они не совершат такой ошибки.

— Они ошибались раньше, — Логан пожевывает огрызок сигары. Иногда он напоминает Стиву Ника Фьюри.

— И ошибались по-глупому, — соглашается Стив. — Не складывается. Они даже не обыскали свою штаб-квартиру. 

— Потому что не ожидали облавы, — озвучивает Роудс то, о чем Стив уже думал. — Что бы они там ни планировали, либо думали, что смогут сделать все незаметно, либо полагали, что после завершения прятаться больше не придется. И уж точно не ждали провала.

Если вдуматься, действия их врагов говорят об огромной самонадеянности.

— Они что-то выкрали из разума Тони и думали, что это даст легкий доступ в «Ресайлент», — хмурится Стив. — Но если они это искали, зачем доставать другие воспоминания?

— Возможно, побочный эффект. Или «Ресайлент» был лишь пробным шаром, и они только ждут возможности воспользоваться другими секретами, полученными с жесткого диска Тони, — Роудс мрачно фыркает. — Или рассчитывали на это. Но определенно, вышло не так хорошо, как планировалось; или, напротив, они получили нужное, а мы остались у разбитого корыта.

— Значит, они потерпели неудачу потому, что Тони удалось сохранить свои секреты, — заключает Стив. — И при этом были убеждены, что ему это не удалось. А теперь у них нет возможности исправить свою ошибку и получить нужное, потому что…

— Потому что у них больше нет Тони, — заканчивает Роудс, когда Стив замолкает, чувствуя, как вокруг его сердца сжимается ледяная рука ужаса.

Они обмениваются взглядами.

Секунду спустя лицевая панель шлема Воителя закрывается, и он взмывает в небо.[/MORE]

\---  
Комментарии:  
[1] Отсылка к кульминационой сцене Гражданской войны, в которой Стив заносит над упавшим Тони щит. Собирался ли он и правда его опустить, мы никогда не узнаем, потому что в этот момент на Кэпа накидываются случайные свидетели и оттаскивают. Осознав после этого, что борьба перешла в простую драку, Стив сдается.  
Справедливости ради надо сказать, что в глубоко альтернативной версии событий, выпуске What if, входящем в линейку "Аннигиляция" ("Что, если бы Волна Аннигиляции достигла Земли?") Стива отвлекают не люди, а вторжение инопланетян (возможно, именно к этому эпизоду будут отсылки дальше - герои начнут желать, чтобы в особенно неприятные для них моменты случилось нашествие инопланетян))). Так вот, в этом выпуске герои отвлекаются от внутренних склок на внешнюю угрозу, и Гражданка сама собой как-то заметается в процессе под коврик (потому что бить друг другу морды в декорациях апокалипсиса теоретически можно, но практически наши герои не такие дебилы*, к тому же, там с ними был Ричард Райдер, который бы просто такого не допустил). В конце What if Стив сам заводит разговор об эпизоде с щитом, говорит Тони, что "он бы никогда..." На что Тони отвечает, что и так это знал.  
Повторюсь, это сильная альтернатива по отношению ко всему на свете (включая сюжет "Аннигиляции"), но тем не менее, это мир 616 и официальный комикс, а значит, в некотором роде позиция - если не Марвел, то хотя бы авторов линейки.

*Отсюда делаем вывод, что вторжение инопланетян - решение всех внутренних проблем Мстителей. :-D


	5. Глава 5

Все происходит так. Вот Тони стоит в кабинете, в теплом свете вечернего солнца, льющегося из окна, и он словно окутан блаженным неведеньем; а в следующую секунду он падает на колени, силясь протолкнуть воздух в легкие, потому что Стив мертв. Он мертв, и он даже не узнал, что чувствует Тони… вообще и по отношению к нему. И теперь Тони не может ему сказать, а если бы и мог, Стиву будет все равно. Он мертв, и это Тони виноват. Он мертв.

Его нет.

Тони терял и раньше. Ему знакомо это чувство.

Лежа на боку, он сворачивается клубком и тонет в океане горя. Какое-то время в его мире не существует ничего иного, и это в некоторой степени успокаивает — ведь все так просто. Не о чем беспокоиться, потому что все уже потеряно.

Он не должен допускать, чтобы это продолжалось; у него есть дела, надо управлять организацией. От него зависят люди, и за них надо принимать решения, но он просто не в состоянии…  
Экстремис молчит. Его место заняла ноющая пустота, и это приводит в замешательство, более того — в этом есть что-то неправильное.  
Тони не может справиться. Он с трудом встает на ноги, покачивается, когда его окатывает неожиданная волна головокружения. В окне он видит отблеск репульсора в собственной груди, заметный даже через ткань слишком большой футболки, которая на нем надета. Тот же прибор он использовал, чтобы спасти Пеппер. (Но Пеппер _в порядке_!) _Тот же_! [1] Тот, на который Стив смотрит так, словно это бомба с часовым механизмом.

Вид такой знакомый. И Тони не знает почему. И в то же время знает.

Иногда Стив проводит рукой по его груди, по репульсору, и ощущения всегда странные: он чувствует прикосновения больших теплых пальцев, потом ничего, а потом снова касания, но уже ниже — словно в груди дыра или сплетение шрамов, плотное, как металл. Такая нежность — и вечно присутствующее ноющее давление чужеродного объекта, сидящего там, где должны быть кости и мускулы. Потом Стив всегда обхватывает бедра Тони (под его пальцами теперь только плоть), чуть поворачивается, когда Тони наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Но все это бессмыслица, этого никогда не было, потому что Стив умер до того, как Тони успел что-то сделать и он бы этого не хотел и Тони чувствует что сходит с ума потом что он помнит вкус губ Стива Роджерса. 

Он помнит, но этого не может быть, это нереально, этого никогда не происходило… но это было, и он впивается пальцами в кожу предплечий — не слишком глубоко, но достаточно, чтобы изгнать безумие, причинить достаточно боли, сделать хоть что-то реальным.

Он снова покачивается, хватается за край стола, чтобы не упасть, и отчасти случайно, отчасти намеренно роняет монитор. Тот не бьется. Зато бьется стеклянный абажур настольной лампы.  
Тони хватает здоровой рукой самый большой осколок и вгоняет себе в предплечье, хватает ртом воздух, когда тело пронзает боль, острая и реальная. Он делает это снова и снова, чувствует, что безумие отступает; и снова — когда приходит убеждение, что стакан или бутылка бурбона поможет разобраться или забыться.

Он не знает, сколько раз успевает сделать это до того, как кто-то хватает его за плечи и впечатывает в стену.

* * *  
— Тони! Ох, черт, ох, да чтоб тебя, — Джим даже не пытается сдержать поток ругательств, слетающих с губ. Это помогает ему не запаниковать и не свернуть тощую шею Тони. 

— Я тебя убью, — обещает он. — И убью Самсона, и эту чертову медсестру, и вообще всех в этом доме.

Облегчение, которое Джим испытал, когда вошел в Башню и обнаружил Тони, стремительно исчезло, когда ему пришлось провести, казалось бы, десять тысяч минут, вытаскивая из руки друга острый кусок стекла, которым он резал себя в лоскуты. Джиму это не нравится.

Он определенно _побеседует_ с тем, кто должен был присматривать за Тони. Кому пришло в голову, что оставить его одного в нынешнем состоянии — это хорошая идея?  
Кроме него самого, конечно же.

— Боже, Тони, прости меня, — бормочет он, поднимая сопротивляющегося друга на ноги и утягивая в ванную. — Вот, сядь-ка, дай мне взглянуть.

— Оставь меня в покое, — говорит Тони. Его голос совершенно спокоен.

— Угу, щас прям. Дай руку.

Тони прижимает руку к груди и впивается в разрезы ногтями.

— Боже, Командир, ну не надо так, — Джим пытается говорить спокойно, но внутри паникует. Он на это не подписывался.

Кого он обманывает? Он подписался на это в ту секунду, когда стал другом Тони.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — он пытается зайти с другой стороны. На одежде Тони очень много крови, она с него, блядь, чуть ли не стекает, с этим _надо_ что-то сделать.

— Все лишено смысла, — говорит ему Тони.

— Ага, понимаю. Посиди здесь, хорошо? Я сейчас вернусь. Не… Не делай ничего, — Джим спешно бежит в свою комнату, открывает шкаф, достает инъекцию, которую надеялся не использовать. К счастью, Тони вообще не сопротивляется, когда он вкалывает ему успокоительное. Это большая доза, меньше чем через две минуты Тони заваливается на бок, но даже эти две минуты тянутся слишком долго.

— Сильная штука, — бормочет Тони, словно ему все равно.

— Ну, ты мне задачу не облегчаешь, — Джим помогает Тони прислониться к стене, чтобы не упасть, а потом принимается промывать и перевязывать порезы. Средство для дезинфекции, должно быть, жжется, но Тони, возможно, этому и рад. Гаденыш. На все готов, лишь бы превратить жизнь Джима в Ад.

Ладонь тоже изрезана осколком. Блядь. Джим перевязывает ее, как может, но на многие раны требуется наложить швы, и он не собирается этим заниматься. Они для этого тут держат врача.  
Джим собирается позвать его, как только выведет Тони из заляпанной кровью ванной. Он поднимает быстро отрубающегося друга на руки и несет по коридору.

— Ненавижу тебя, знаешь об этом? — заявляет он, укладывая Тони на кровать.

— Это только потому, что ты меня так сильно любишь, — Тони уже почти отрубился, он совершенно бесстыден, и Джим закрывает глаза, жалея, что это правда.

* * *  
Пока врач занимается ранами Тони, Джим звонит Стиву, спешащему назад в Нью-Йорк, чтобы сообщить, что нет причин для беспокойства — Тони все еще в безопасности. Он не упоминает об инциденте с порезами, или о том, что это Стив виноват, хотя искушение весьма велико.

Потом он пытается связаться с Самсоном, но тот все еще вне зоны доступа. Это злит Джима и вызывает в нем тревогу, потому что психолог в курсе, насколько не вовремя сейчас пропадать, а значит, происходит что-то серьезное.

Оборотная сторона ведения дел с супергероями и теми, кто с ними связан, как раз заключается в том, что все время что-нибудь происходит и отвлекает важных людей от тех проблем, с которыми Джим разбирается.  
Затем он снова принимается ждать, наблюдать и — впервые за долгое время — смотреть ТВ. Тони в отключке, он по уши накачан наркотиками, а еще истощен и болен. Он не войдет внезапно в комнату, чтобы увидеть в телевизоре Роджерса или Джен, или услышать, как репортер говорит о его отношениях со Стивом. 

И все же Джим включает телевизор в собственной комнате, а также закрывает дверь, заранее попросив медсестру сообщить, когда будет уходить, чтобы он последил за Тони. Сейчас же он следит за Роджерсом — в новостях как раз показывают его архивное фото, а ведущий говорит, что Капитан Америка «наконец-то» дал интервью, в котором прояснил некоторые недоразумения и дал оценку будущего самой обсуждаемой пары Америки. 

Джим выпрямляет спину. Вряд ли покажут что-то особенно хорошее.

* * *  
— Капитан Америка, — слышится женский голос, в кадре Стив, одетый в джинсы и пиджак. — Вас непросто сейчас поймать.

— Сейчас я просто Стив Роджерс.

— Отсюда я делаю вывод, что вы очень серьезно воспринимаете разделение вашей гражданской личности и персоны супергероя?

— Ну, я стараюсь, чтобы они были разделены настолько, насколько это возможно. Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что Капитан Америка — публичная фигура, но изо всех сил стремлюсь сохранить свою личную жизнь такой же личной, как и у всех остальных.

— И все же нельзя отрицать, что Тони Старк всегда выставлял свою личную жизнь на всеобщее обозрение. И следовательно, можно говорить о том, что личные аспекты его жизни всегда были более публичными, чем те, которые связаны с Мстителями или бизнесом. И все же уже несколько недель о нем ничего не слышно. Мы все давно ожидаем, что Тони Старк или Мстители устроят пресс-конференцию.

— Мы не делали официального заявления, потому что не думали, что это обстоятельство его требует. Мы не собираемся это скрывать, но мы не понимаем, почему должны вести себя так, словно наши отношения представляют какой-то интерес для окружающих.

В кадре снова появляется ведущий.

— На прямой вопрос, находятся ли они со Старком в сексуальных отношениях, Роджерс ответил…

На фоне изображения слышится голос Стива:  
— Я бы скорее назвал их «романтическими отношениями». Да, мы с Тони вместе. Мы _не_ сиамские близнецы.

Изображение снова переключается на запись с камеры, и женщина спрашивает:  
— Мы не видели вас вместе, по крайней мере, в обстоятельствах, которые можно было бы интерпретировать как романтические. Или это произошло совсем недавно?

Слышен другой голос:  
— Означает ли это, что ваша со Старком попытка разнести город была всего лишь следствием любовной перебранки? Имелись реальные политические причины, или он изменил вам с Халком?

— Мы начали отношения примерно восемь месяцев назад.

Изображение снова сменяется на ведущего. Он говорит:  
— Не вполне четкий ответ. И так как Роджерс и Старк избегали появлений на публике в течение прошедших недель, встает серьезный вопрос: стыдятся ли они своих отношений? Капитан Америка утверждает, что нет.

— Вовсе нет, — говорит Стив на экране. 

— Вы утверждаете это, но все же сейчас вы беседуете с нами в одиночку, — слышится женский голос. — Вашего любовника не видно с самого начала этой истории. Тони Старк не разделяет ваше мнение?

— Как вам известно, Тони Старк — очень занятой человек, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что определенные обязательства или дела, требующие присутствия Железного Человека, отвлекают его на недели. В общем-то, я даже не уверен, что он в курсе, как наши отношения стали достоянием общественности.

К интервью присоединяется мужской голос.

— Вы предлагаете нам поверить, что Тони Старк, король электронных коммуникаций и повелитель информации, не знает, что уже несколько недель показывают в новостях?

— Да. Я знаю, что это не та история, на которую вы надеялись, но такова правда. Да, мы с Тони вместе, мы не стыдимся сказать это, и я держался подальше от прессы, потому что был занят и надеялся сначала все обсудить со своим партнером. И сейчас, если вы меня извините…

Снова ведущий.

— Согласитесь, удивительно расплывчатое объяснение. Дает ли это ответ на вопрос, почему Старк, который обычно появляется в новостях хотя бы раз в неделю, как бизнесмен или как Мститель, словно бы превратился в невидимку с того момента, как достоянием общественности стала фотография, на которой они с Роджерсом запечатлены в интимный момент?

Упомянутый снимок появляется на экране, его качество несколько пострадало из-за того, что кадр укрупнен так, чтобы было видно губы Стива, прижатые к руке Тони (это оставляет за рамками все остальное — что они сидят в «Скорой», на лице Тони кислородная маска, а по другую руку врач).

— И все же дни, когда Старк эпатировал публику дебошами и сексуальными приключениями, кажется, закончились. Неизбежно приходит на ум предположение, что он специально все это устроил, с целью триумфально вернуться под свет софитов с новой скандальной историей. И просто использовал своего друга Стива Роджерса для достижения этой цели.

Снова интервью.

— Некоторые утверждают, будто это лишь публичный фортель, — говорит женщина, словно в подтверждение слов ведущего. — Мистер Роджерс, за вами никогда не было замечено интереса к мужчинам. Вы должны признать, что это все несколько внезапно.

— Вовсе нет. Как я уже говорил, я специально стремлюсь не придавать свою личную жизнь огласке, так что если за мной не следили в моем доме, я хотел бы знать, как эти «некоторые», которых вы упомянули, узнали, замечен или не замечен за мной интерес к мужчинам.

— И некоторые считают, что он развратил вас.

— Возникали бы эти вопросы, если бы я сошелся с женщиной с аналогичной репутацией?

И снова комментарий ведущего:  
— Совершенно очевидно, что Капитану Америка неловко обсуждать эту тему, как бы он ни утверждал обратное. Нельзя не заметить, что он ни разу не использовал слово «гей», описывая свои отношения со Старком, и когда его напрямую спрашивают о гомосексуальности, все его слова — слишком общие и расплывчатые.

Снова слышно мужской голос, сопровождающийся мрачнеющим лицом Стива.

— Проблема в том, что многие считают, будто романтические отношения между двумя мужчинами неестественны; и вовлеченность национального идола типа Капитана Америка в такой союз дает неверный посыл.

— Какой посыл? — спрашивает в ответ Стив. — Посыл, что _каждый_ может быть счастлив, и это нормально? Если в этой стране такое считается неправильным, мне стоит сменить имя.

— Сильные слова, — признает ведущий. — Но звучит скорее как политическое заявление, а не описание любовной жизни. И остается открытым вопрос: где Старк, и почему ему нечего сказать по этому вопросу? Некоторые люди полагают, что ему не комфортно в этих отношениях, он не хочет разбираться с тем, какие политические заявления они транслируют, какой отпечаток накладывают на все поступки. Возможно, он также опасается за свою репутацию ловеласа. Порвал ли он из-за этого со своим старинным другом? Роджерс не был готов подтвердить или опровергнуть подобные предположения.

— То есть, вы отказываетесь комментировать слухи о том, что Старк завершил ваши отношения, чтобы защитить свою репутацию? — утверждает мужской голос на пленке. Раздраженный Стив отвечает:

— Тони даст собственные ответы, как только сможет.

Ролик завершается кадрами, на которых Стив бежит по улице, и ведущий говорит:  
— После этого Капитан Америка скрылся от репортеров, заданные вопросы однозначно ему понравились. Одному Богу известно, когда Тони Старк найдет время — или смелость — открыть нам правду о своих чувствах и мотивах.

Внизу экрана появляется надпись, отсылающая к вебсайту передачи, на котором можно увидеть полное интервью. Стив, глупо моргая, продолжает пялиться в телевизор, хотя ведущий начинает уже говорить о наркотической зависимости какого-то подростка-звезды, о котором Стив никогда не слышал. Искушение кинуться пультом в экран до боли велико.

И конечно, десять секунд спустя его телефон звонит. Он берет трубку, надеясь, что это не Роудс.

— Я видела тебя по ТВ, — звенит из динамика голос Джен. Это Джен. С ней Стив может иметь дело.

— Я тоже, — говорит Стив сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

— Скажи мне, что его редактировали!

— Ты же знаешь, что это так, — зло огрызается Стив.

— Хорошо. Потому что мне не хотелось бы говорить тебе, что ты хреново даешь интервью.

— Я правда хреново это делаю.

Она вздыхает.

— Тогда зачем ты так поступил?

— Потому что все говорили мне, что так будет правильно.

— Хорошая причина. Но тебе надо было сначала поговорить со мной. Я могла бы дать пару советов. И устроить официальную встречу с заранее одобренными вопросами, и репортерами, которые не отредактируют интервью так, как им захочется.

— У меня не было времени все это спланировать, они просто внезапно напали на меня, когда я шел по улице в Сиэтле. Их было трое. Я даже не думаю, что они работают вместе. Понятия не имею, чей босс за это отвечает, но не думаю, что этой женщины.

— Увидим. Если нет, кое-кого засудят, и было бы забавно, если бы речь не шла о тебе и Тони. Как он, кстати? Никто ничего нам не говорит. Ты же знаешь, мы волнуемся.

— Я тоже. Но я не в том положении, чтобы проверять его каждый день. Я, в общем-то, знаю не больше, чем вы, — ему больно это признавать, и еще больнее от того, что это правда. — Последнее, что я слышал — он делает успехи. Я хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь был все время рядом. Мы с Воителем думаем, что люди, ответственные за этот беспорядок, могут вернуться за ним.

— Да, я узнала от Логана. Почему я узнала это от Логана, Стив? — он открывает рот, хочет объяснить, что только вернулся, увидел интервью, а так планировал позвонить ей, но она перебивает. — Если все это становится слишком для тебя, надо сказать нам. 

— Вовсе нет. Я в порядке. Я буду держать вас в курсе дела, обещаю, — она права, у него есть обязанности, и иногда эти обязанности предполагают включение членов его команды в список людей, знающих, что происходит. И необходимость помнить, что у Тони есть друзья, которые беспокоятся за него и хотят время от времени узнавать, как у него дела.

Нужно перепоручить это Роудсу и заставить его раздавать листовки с информацией. Да, блестящая идея.

Роудс только пятый, и это несколько удивительно. После Джен ему звонит Кэрол, потом Сэм, потом Питер, который никак не может перестать быть полезным. Стив срывается только один раз, и потом не помнит, на кого. Возможно, на Питера.

— Я смотрел интервью, — говорит Роудс вместо приветствия.

— Я так и подумал.

— А потом я посмотрел полную версию на вебсайте. Тебе повезло, что я это сделал, в противном случае я бы явился и разнес твой дом на куски.

— Меня поймали врасплох. А что такое? Тони же это не видел? — Стив очень надеется, что не видел. Они отключили все компьютеры и телевизоры в доме, кроме тех, что в комнате Роудса. Но Тони мог войти, пока Роудс смотрел, как это случилось со звонком Пеппер. И хотя Стив в восторге от того, что Тони постепенно становится лучше, он понимает: сдерживать его от каких-либо действий становится все сложнее.

То, что Тони еще ничего не предпринял, лучше любых слов говорит Стиву о том, как он страдает от того, что эти ублюдки сделали с его разумом.

— Нет, не видел.

— Хорошо. Будь иначе, нам пришлось бы поговорить.

— Тони в порядке. Совершенно не в курсе того дерьма, которое ты тут развел. Дождаться не могу, когда он достаточно придет в себя и узнает об этом, — голос Роудса звучит возбужденно.

Стив вздыхает.

— Я тоже.

Хоть в _чем-то_ они друг с другом согласны.

* * *  
Проходит еще неделя, прежде чем все становится хуже. На этот раз виноват не Стив; а может, и виноват, потому что был недостаточно внимателен, недостаточно старался, недостаточно все предусмотрел. Недостаточно. Вот к чему все сводится.

После того злосчастного интервью Стив старался никуда не выходить — возможно, это внесло свой вклад. Звонил Самсон. У него проблемы, он не сможет вернуться еще неделю или две. Роудс на него определенно за это наорал, и Стив может только посочувствовать.

Все это время Роудс помогал Тони, а Тони продолжал приходить в себя. Насколько Стив понимает, выбранная терапия предполагает, что Тони рассказывает о своем прошлом, и благодаря этому воспоминания выстраиваются в нужном порядке. Так Роудс узнал об эпизоде во время финальной битвы. Об этом еще нужно будет поговорить, когда Тони будет в порядке, думает Стив. Сейчас его занимают другие вещи. Например, что у них может и не быть такой возможности.

* * *  
Свою историю Тони завершил в среду, и Джим был рядом, потому что больше некому. Он держал Тони за руку и гладил по волосам, пока тот срывающимся голосом рассказывал, как узнал, что надо уничтожить базу данных и остальную информацию в своей голове. Как обманул Марию Хилл, заставив активировать программу деинсталляции данных. Каково это было — терять все. [2]  
Как испуган он был.

После Тони уснул. Прямо там, на диване, словно даже мысли обо всем этом (Боже, он забыл, как _читать_!) выматывали настолько, что разум и тело больше не могли выдержать ни минуты. Джим накрыл его одеялом, а когда через час Тони все еще спал, отнес в спальню — на этот раз в свою; кровать была достаточно большой, а Джим не хотел, чтобы Тони проснулся в одиночестве.

Он также не хотел, чтобы Тони проснулся в постели, которую делил со Стивом, и обнаружил рядом кого-то другого (Джим боялся сбить его с толку, а еще ему не нравилась мысль, что Тони будет разочарован увидеть именно его). Он устроил Тони поудобней, а когда устал сам, лег рядом и обнял, чтобы успокоить и дать чувство безопасности.

Но он не смог его безопасность обеспечить.

Это происходит в пятницу. Четверг Тони провел в постели; он не спал, все время дрожал и был дезориентирован и слишком измотан, чтобы что-то делать. Словно оголенный нерв. Джим разволновался, когда молчание растянулось на часы, и стало понятно, что Тони едва отмечает его присутствие. Путешествие по закоулкам памяти затевалось, чтобы все исправить, но что если оно сломило его?  
Что, если это оказалось слишком? В прошлый раз Тони смог это вынести, но тогда ему не пришлось переживать все и сразу.

Все было не совсем так.

Войдя в комнату в четверг ночью, Джим застал Тони смотрящим в окно. По его щекам бежали слезы. Кажется, он их даже не замечал. Ночью он свернулся клубком, а Джим свернулся вокруг него, чувствуя, как он дрожит. Дважды Джим просыпался — от громких всхлипов и криков, вызванных кошмарами. После уже не смог заснуть.

На следующее утро ему удается заставить Тони выбраться из постели, принять душ, побриться, нормально одеться, что-то съесть. Тони почти время вялый и пассивный. Где-то в полдень он сжимается в комок на диване и начинает расцарапывать успевшие немного зажить раны на руке.

Постепенно Джим понимает, что даже в хаосе вновь обретенного прошлого Тони помнит Роджерса, помнит, что они были вместе после его возвращения. Но он по-прежнему не отдает себе отчета, что Стив _правда_ вернулся, не знает, куда отнести эти воспоминания.

Его эмоции все еще слишком обнажены, снова обретенное прошлое занимает слишком много внимания, чтобы он мог сконцентрироваться на чем-то еще. Он все еще сломлен (немного больше, чем обычно), но Джим начинает думать: возможно, самое время позвонить Стиву Роджерсу; тот явится и докажет, что жив. Возможно, сейчас это поможет.

Самсон наверняка сказал бы точнее, смог бы достучаться до Тони и определить наверняка. Но вместо этого вечером в пятницу к ним в дверь стучится другая тень прошлого.  
Точнее, она стучится в окно спальни Тони. С достаточной силой, чтобы разбить — а это окнам не положено, особенно тем, которые специально создавались так, чтобы никто не мог такое проделать. И все же… Если бы Тони был в комнате, его бы ранило осколками стекла, просто маленькое чудо, что он не пострадал, — думает Джим, надевая костюм и отправляясь встречать незваного гостя.

Он бы дрался с ними голыми руками, если бы от этого был смысл. Но он даже почти не видит их невооруженным взглядом. В движении они как вода, очертания предметов лишь чуть-чуть искажаются. А когда стоят, то совсем невидимы. 

Впрочем, стоят они мало. Злодеи отправляются прямо за Тони, которого Джим подхватывает и тащит к лифту, как только слышит звук разбитого стекла. Он запихивает протестующего друга внутрь и стоит перед закрывающимися дверьми, пока костюм постепенно собирается вокруг него. Это происходит быстро, но недостаточно, чтобы защитить от выстрела, который откидывает Джима назад и пробивает ему бок; больно до чертиков, Джим хватает ртом воздух, но тут доспех активируется и автоматически вкалывает ему дозу обезболивающего, которая могла бы вырубить и слона. Идея Тони. Для него естественно иметь под рукой обезболивающие и стимуляторы, ведь благодаря им можно продолжать сражаться за пределами человеческих возможностей. Джим старается не идти по его стопам, но сейчас он не может не оценить такую предосторожность.

Если не остается иного выбора, кроме как драться, боль может очень сильно отвлекать.

Система наведения включается, и Джим стреляет. Некогда думать о сохранности интерьера, но Тони наверняка его простит. Впрочем, книжная полка остается невредимой: заряд попадает в стоящего перед ней человека, точнее — размытый и слегка бесформенный, но все же угадываемый при помощи фильтров костюма контур посреди комнаты.

— У вас дерьмовая техника, — заявляет Джим, когда злоумышленник влетает в стену… ну, и полке все же тоже досталось. — Не удивительно, что вам нужен Тони. Но он наш, вот в чем фишка.

Краем глаза он замечает, что лифт движется. Джим надеется, _очень надеется_ , что принял верное решение, отправив Тони вниз. Вниз — значит, подальше от этих парней, которые так легко вломились в пентхаус; но одновременно и подальше от Джима, который не сможет защищать его в подвале. Лифт чертовски безопасен, но трудно отогнать мысленную картинку, как визитеры вскрывают его и вытаскивают наружу кричащего и сопротивляющегося Тони, в то время как Джим наверху сражается с их подельниками.

Парень, которого он ударил, встает на ноги. Еще один надвигается слева, и Джим стреляет ему в грудь из репульсора. Тот отлетает и мгновенно встать не может.

— Круто, — комментирует Джим. — Вы уверены, что этого хотите? Что-то пока я не вижу в вас угрозы.

Он стреляет в первого еще раз, и тот ударяется о стекло. Оно выдерживает, потому что эти стекла не должны биться.

Нападающие, кажется, не очень заинтересованы в беседе. Это плохо. Ругаться всегда не так весело, когда враги не впадают от этого в ярость; к тому же, они не выдадут никакой информации, если не разозлятся. Эти дерутся в молчании. Они просто продолжают вставать после каждого удара (а все они достаточно сильные); защита у них весьма продвинутая — какие-то энергетические щиты, судя по всему — а вот оружие могло быть и получше. Они разбили стекло, но не могут разломать броню. Может быть, Джиму просто нужно было засунуть Тони в костюм.

Джим надеется, что хотя бы их оборудование сможет сломать. Будет интересно посмотреть на них, когда весь камуфляж исчезнет.

Мстители получили автоматический сигнал, как только было разбито стекло. Коммуникатор Джима оживает, и Хоукай подтверждает, что они в пути. Им лучше поторопиться. Бой не очень выматывает, и это странно. Враги должны были знать, что Джим здесь, и его броня тоже. Вся ситуация похожа на обманный маневр.  
Они же не могли предугадать, что он отправит Тони в подвал, верно?  
Хотя бы лифт опустился без приключений, а подвал этой Башни — самое безопасное место в городе. Он был создан для того, чтобы многое выдержать. Там мастерская Тони.

Они нападают на Джима одновременно. Он бьет в обе стороны, его закованные в броню кулаки проходят сквозь их защиту. Похоже, они уязвимы к физическому воздействию.  
Один восклицает: «Ой!»

— О, ты умеешь говорить! Это мило. Поболтайте со мной, ребята! Давайте подружимся, узнаем друг друга получше. Можете начать с того, что расскажете мне, почему вы охотитесь за моим другом, потому что, хочу сказать вам, он не стоит таких трудов. Нет, серьезно, он сведет вас с ума за пять минут. Может быть, мне просто позволить вам забрать его, а потом спокойно наблюдать, как вы получите по заслугам, — он на минуту останавливается — два контура на карте, транслируемой в шлем, двигаются назад. — Ладно. Могу просто надрать вам задницы.

Они колеблются, не приближаются снова. Джим уже понял, что они не ожидали получить. Возможно, ему очень повезло, и это все же не ловушка, а просто плохая подготовка.  
Он едва успевает среагировать, когда у окна появляется еще одна размытая тень и целится в него. Как и окно спальни, это разлетается осколками, и силы удара достаточно, чтобы впечатать Воителя в двери лифта.  
Как бы Джим ни любил свой костюм, от него мало проку, когда он застрял в покореженном металле. Не понятно, что это за оружие, но оно наносит много урона. Особенно если стреляют трое одновременно. Наплечную пушку Джима заклинило; он пытается поднять руку и пальнуть в летающего парня, но не может достаточно хорошо прицелиться, потому что застрял.

Но тут мелькает вспышка, и летающего злодея сносит, а на его месте появляется красная с золотым броня Железного Человека.  
Двое остальных на секунду отвлекаются, и только это Джиму и нужно, чтобы освободиться и ударить левого репульсором — достаточно сильно, чтобы выкинуть в окно.

— Эй, чувак, как я рад видеть тебя, — приветствует Джим друга. У него есть разумные сомнения в том, насколько хорошо Тони справляется со всем этим, но если он может управлять костюмом и не атаковать тех, кого не надо, все гораздо лучше, чем можно было бы надеяться.

Опять же, Тони всегда умел идти до конца, и как бы сильно это ни волновало его друзей обычно, сейчас жаловаться просто грех.

— Ты в порядке? — голос Тони звучит немного напряженно, но достаточно бодро. Джим с легкостью отвечает утвердительно и только мгновение спустя вспоминает, что это не совсем правда. Но он не говорит Тони о ране в боку. Костюм уже остановил кровотечение, по его оценкам, пройдет еще примерно десять минут до того, как действие лекарств ослабнет, пятнадцать — до того, как пилот потеряет сознание, если продолжит сражаться в том же режиме.

Он надеется, что избавиться от атакующих удастся раньше.  
Потом до него доходит, что они наконец-то достали нескольких из тех людей, кого искали, и если удалось заполучить троих, остальных удастся схватить так же быстро. Буквально голова идет кругом (хотя, возможно, тут играют свою роль лекарства).

Впрочем, им надо не только победить этих парней, что не так уж и сложно, но еще и помешать им уйти. Если бы Мстители уже прибыли, они бы помогли, но похоже, бой не длился и пяти минут, хотя и кажется, что времени прошло больше.

А нападающие, кажется, не заинтересованы в том, чтобы бежать. Даже тот, кого Джим выкинул в окно, вернулся — рядом с Железным Человеком маячит дрожащая тень. Тони делает что-то (сенсоры Джима регистрируют только белую вспышку), и тень становится еще более расплывчатой. Определенно, этот чувак изо всех сил пытается не упасть камнем вниз. Но его уже разделили с подельником, и теперь он легкая добыча: надо будет просто подобрать его на улице после завершения боя.

«Все лучше и лучше», — думает Джим. Он готовится напасть на того, который еще внутри, использовать его уязвимость и свалить обычной физической силой, но тут второй выстреливает чем-то в Тони — доспех Железного Человека будто оглушает электричеством. Сенсоры Джима считывают только разряд, но, должно быть, там есть что-то еще, потому что электричество Железный Человек нормально выдерживает. Что бы это ни было, оно коротит доспех; Тони начинает падать — сначала медленно, потому что репульсоры еще активны, потом быстрее, когда нечему удерживать его в воздухе. 

До земли далеко, а костюм Джима не очень поврежден. Он ловит друга на уровне сорокового этажа и поднимает выше, подальше от людей на улице. Тони безвольно обмяк, возможно, он без сознания, возможно, просто оказался в ловушке в отключившейся броне. На крики Джима он не реагирует.

Джим опускает его на крыше соседнего здания, Тони безвольно откидывается, его голова свисает, раскрытые ладони лежат на бетоне. Воитель прикрывает его, он готов к защите, но враги не нападают. Они нависают над верхушкой Башни и, кажется, чего-то ждут.

Джиму это совсем не нравится. Он снова связывается с Мстителями и узнает, что Капитан Марвел, которая может летать и не зависит от транспорта, примерно в шестидесяти секундах от них.

— Тони, — зовет Джим. — Ты меня слышишь?

Возможно, внутри брони Тони что-то отвечает, но его не слышно. Воитель готовит пушку, чтобы выстрелить. Он лучше вооружен, лучше защищен. С этого расстояния они не смогут достать его тем, чем вырубили Тони, у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы увернуться, Капитан Марвел уже в пути. Ему нужно продержаться сорок секунд.

Железный Человек чуть шевелится, и Джим садится на корточки рядом с ним, чтобы не дать ему завалиться. Впрочем, он не сводит глаз с противников, поэтому видит, что те готовятся к атаке.  
Тони поднимает правую руку. Джим наблюдает за ним краем глаза, но слишком поздно понимает, что выдвинувшееся из скрытого слота оружие направлено на него. Воитель великолепен; в некоторых аспектах он лучше Железного Человека, потому что Джим использует его иначе, а каждый костюм сделан под конкретного человека, но создал-то их Тони. Он знает каждое слабое место, он знает, куда надо бить. Поэтому у Джима просто нет шансов, удар наносит максимальный урон.

Дело еще в том, что он не ожидал нападения со стороны друга.

Удар отбрасывает Воителя назад, укладывает на крышу, и только невысокая стена отделяет его от долгого падения вниз. Он лежит как раз так, что видит, как Железный Человек поднимается и смотрит на него — словно с целью убедиться, покончено ли с ним. Джим пытается встать, но обнаруживает, что не может двинуться. Вообще. Костюм просто вырубился. Динамики отключились. Интерфейс внутри шлема моргает — он работает на запасных аккумуляторах. Вся оставшаяся энергия направлена на поддержку системы жизнеобеспечения — чтобы пилот на задохнулся в герметично закрытой броне.

Тони, кажется, удовлетворен результатом. Он оглядывается на своих новых друзей, которых Джим теперь не видит, и взлетает. Секунду спустя снова появляется в поле видимости — он несет какого-то парня в шлеме, дыхательной маске и легкой броне. Это человек, которого Тони вырубил и скинул на улицу. Железный Человек подлетает к ожидающим, поднимается выше и направляется на север. Сердце Джима отбивает стакатто, но он не может и пальцем пошевелить; остается только беспомощно смотреть, как они улетают Бог знает куда.

* * *  
Не проходит и тридцати секунд, как перед Воителем опускается Кэрол Дэнверс. Она пытается докричаться до него, но он отдает себе отчет, что со стороны кажется мертвым — просто неподвижная оболочка, валяющаяся на крыше. Джим пытается отвечать, но она, похоже, его не слышит. Потом она исчезает из поля зрения, и он паникует, думает, что его сочли погибшим и бросили, но потом лицевая панель шлема откидывается. Кэрол смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, в них шок и невысказанные вопросы.

— Где Тони? — первым делом спрашивает она.

— Исчез, — отвечает Джим. Он покрыт потом и, возможно, дрожит. Неожиданно вспоминает о своей ране — она дает о себе знать, и еще что-то словно давит на легкие.

— Они забрали его? Куда они отправились?

— Нет, — говорит Джим. — Нет. Он пошел с ними сам. Напал на меня. Туда.

Он не может поднять руку, но указывает глазами в нужном направлении.

— Будь осторожна. Поторопись.

Она активирует систему открывания брони вручную и улетает. Джим избавляется от костюма и обнаруживает, что не может встать. Над ним нависает квинджет — проходит несколько секунд, или, может быть, минут — и это все, что он успевает запомнить.

* * *  
Роудс приходит в себя только через полдня, и им остается только гадать, что же произошло. Он возвращается в сознание субботним утром и первым делом спрашивает: «Где Тони?»

— Мы не нашли его, — нехотя признает Стив. — Кэрол гналась за ними, но не нашла никаких следов. Они пропали.

В его словах звучит горечь. И боль.

Возможно, прямо сейчас они делают с Тони Бог знает что.

— Вы плохо стараетесь, — Роудс глядит на Стива так, словно тот несет персональную ответственность за происходящее; и возможно, так оно и есть. Стив не защищается, но когда Джим пытается встать с больничной постели, толкает его назад.

— Не двигайся. Врачи тебя подлатали, но ты потерял много крови, и мускулам потребуется время, чтобы восстановиться. Просто расскажи, что случилось.

Роудс пристально на него смотрит.

— Ты бы остался в постели, пока Тони у них? — Стив его отпускает. Он прав.

Видя, как Роудс вытягивает иглу капельницы из руки, Стив помощи не предлагает. Свалится — уложит обратно, но что-то подсказывает, что он не упадет.

— Они что-то с ним сделали, — объясняет Роудс, медленно одеваясь — ему явно больно. Травмы не представляют угрозы для жизни, но он много двигался и тем усугубил ситуацию. Ему сейчас не стоит вставать, но это его не убьет. Да и такую цену он был бы готов заплатить.

Будь Стив на его месте, он не остался бы в стороне, даже если бы его привязали к кровати.

— Не знаю, контролировали они его или только броню, — продолжает Роудс между аккуратными вздохами. — Но должно быть, все же его самого. Они бы не были уверены в успехе, если бы не заполучили характеристики нашей брони. Тони внезапно атаковал меня, потом улетел. Но я понятия не имею, как они это сделали. Один из них ударил током, по крайней мере, это так выглядело. Но эти ребята не похожи на психов.

— Внешний вид может быть обманчив, — рассеянно говорит Стив, подавая Роудсу рубашку. — Впрочем, Тони в броне. Ты сможешь отследить его?

— Нет, если он не хочет, чтобы его отследили. Мы можем только рассчитывать на то, что кто-то их видел.

На это надежды мало. Стив потирает лицо.

— Поверить не могу, — бормочет он устало; его захлестывают, пусть и на секунду, волнение, сожаление и беспомощность.

Рука на плече удивляет его; совершенно внезапно, ведь он ожидал злых слов или удара в лицо.

— Мы найдем его, — мрачные слова Роудса звучат как обещание; и они чувствуют друг друга товарищами — впервые с того момента, как вечность назад Джеймс Роудс впервые надел броню Железного Человека [2].

\---  
Комментарии:  
[1] Пеппер очень сильно пострадала во время нападения на офисное здание Тони. Чтобы спасти ее жизнь, используют репульсор, который, судя по всему, активизирует резервы организма и дает шанс восстановиться даже после весьма серьезных травм.  
Помимо этого Пеппер стала "умнее, выше, сильнее", поэтому в конечно итоге она очень оценила такой "апгрейд" (а сначала была недовольна, потому как опасалась, что это ставит под вопрос ее человечность).  
Тогда же Тони делает для нее броню, и Пеппер становится Спасительницей.

Когда Тони стер свою память и его друзья столкнулись с необходимостью его реанимировать, репульсор был вынут из груди Пеппер и имплантирован Тони. Так что это действительно _ровно тот же самый_ прибор.

[2] Роуди неоднократно носил броню Железного Человека, подменяя Тони, еще в то время, когда мир не знал, что ЖЧ и Тони Старк - это одно и то же лицо.  
Когда Тони фальсифицирует собственную гибель, он просит Роуди "продолжать его дело".  
Однако постепенно в силу разных обстоятельств Роуди полностью "переходит" на броню Воителя.


	6. Глава 6

ПНЭ существует не очень долго — по меркам организаций, стремящихся править миром. Они появились в восьмидесятые — это объясняет, почему стоявшие у истоков люди решили, будто «Предвестники Новой Эры» может быть хорошим названием. Старому миру они не слишком навредили, но хотя бы себя не раскрыли в процессе, а это больше, чем можно было бы ожидать от организации со словом «предвестники» в наименовании.

Еще они выжили, что уже менее удивительно, потому что они никогда не становились чьим-то заклятым врагом, о них вообще мало кто знал. Впрочем, личное противостояние никогда не было их целью. По большей части, когда им удавалось заполучить в свой штат человека с высокой должностью или обладающего большой властью, они работали скрытно или полускрыто.

А их штат велик. Немногие знают, чем занимается организация, какие идеи ПНЭ поддерживает, но у них есть сеть агентов и информаторов, узнав о которых, Гидра очень бы удивилась. И хотя они никогда активно не пытались изменить мир, зато собрали много информации и технологий, а также кое-чего добились сами.

Долгосрочные планы были туманны. Люди, основавшие ПНЭ, знали, что нет смысла ускорять события. Они всегда планировали нанести удар в подходящее время, когда все фигуры будут идеально расставлены, а в защите врага обнаружится брешь. Если все завершится быстро, никто и не узнает, кто поразил мир и искалечил его, и это их вполне устраивало. Раздутое эго не входило в их арсенал.

А вот яд — да. И взрывы. И аварии. Еще до того, как ПНЭ стала действительно большой, некоторые ее члены видели в ней потенциал и усиленно трудились, чтобы иметь доступ к пресловутому рубильнику, управляющему всем. С того времени некоторые основатели были убиты — одни своими последователями, другие из мести, третьи сами хотели исчезнуть и были убраны из соображений безопасности. И только один был достаточно умен, чтобы просто уйти без лишнего шума. Его нашли три года спустя вынесенным приливом на пляж Юго-Восточной Азии, где он погиб, катаясь на лодке.

Через несколько лет укоренилась традиция, согласно которой организацией управляло шесть человек, и каждый отвечал за одну из частей света. Стремящиеся к вершине карьерной лестницы все как один пытались побороть тенденцию продвижения за счет уничтожения своего предшественника, но обычно высокие позиции освобождались именно благодаря убийствам, пусть те и происходили по отвлеченным поводам.  
Только в одном случае авария была вызвана алкоголем, а не иными причинами.

Даниель Серквич не вступал в организацию. Он просто принял руководство ею. Вообще, он планировал основать нечто похожее, но потом обнаружил, что уже существует ПНЭ и она обладает всеми теми возможностями, к которым он сам стремился, к тому же, действует по всему земному шару. И Даниель решил немного ускорить процесс.

ПНЭ, как он обнаружил, потеряла за годы цель. Власть над миром и изменения, к которым основатели изначально стремились, превратились в абстрактные и недостижимые идеи. Всех устраивало, что они состоят в элитном тайном обществе, и каждый был сосредоточен только на внутренней борьбе за влияние. Даниель решил эти проблемы, забрав всю власть себе и реорганизовав структуру с самого низа.

Больше не было шести лидеров; эта система только создавала проблемы и ненужные обсуждения; люди все время пытались обменяться континентами, которые контролировали, потому что никому не хотелось отвечать за Австралию (всем казалось, что там ничего не происходит). Так как верхушка ПНЭ была глубоко засекреченной для рядовых членов организации, едва ли кто-то что-то заметил.

Также именно он подтолкнул технологическое развитие организации. Знания — это хорошо и правильно, но нужно было найти способ использовать их, а миром правят именно технологии. Так как в его распоряжении не было людей, обладающих суперсилой, двигаться можно было только этим путем. Палками-копалками мир уже не завоюешь. Вопрос даже не в том, чтобы иметь палку побольше. Вопрос в том, чтобы иметь палку _получше_.

А когда речь заходит о технологиях, Тони Старк — именно тот человек, который нужен. Вообще-то, никто не ожидал, что он согласится сотрудничать, но это, как оказалось, было и не нужно. Они могли просто забрать то, что им требовалось, даже если эта информация хранилась только в голове Старка.

За три года до обретения контроля над ПНЭ, Серквич прибрал к рукам некоторые аппараты крии [1], которые были брошены группой пришельцев, погибших в Перу, по причинам, которые он никогда не узнает и до которых ему нет дела. Пусть он сам и не Тони Старк, но тоже кое-что понимает в этой области, а знакомства с другими отличными инженерами и программистами имелись у него еще тогда. Они разобрали найденное, опять собрали и заставили работать. Именно первоначальные цели ПНЭ дали Серквичу возможность и основание превратить груду барахла в то, что обеспечит в итоге контроль над всем.

Прямо как у Старка, у которого тоже есть возможность все контролировать и всем владеть. Да, он ей не пользуется, но Серквич не сомневался, что, появись у него такое желание, Тони Старк в любой момент мог завладеть любой технологией на Земле, а тем самым в мгновение ока получить власть над миром. Вторжение сркуллов с болезненной отчетливостью это показало; Серквич даже начал опасаться, что шанс упущен. И не только для него. Когда во время всего этого безобразия Старк потерял свой апгрейд — Экстремис — это ослабило его техническое превосходство, но потом выяснилось, что оно ему и не нужно для одновременного контроля всего и всех [2].

При всей своей власти и возможностях, Серквич не мог следить за тем, что и как делает «Ресайлент», новая компания Старка. В основном причина заключалась в ее маленьком размере и том факте, что те немногие сотрудники, которые имели непосредственное отношение к научным исследованиям и разработкам, пользовались таким доверием Старка, что Серквич запретил все попытки угрожать им или подкупать их — это просто выдало бы ПНЭ с головой. К тому же, им это и не требуется с тем, что они построили из металлолома крии, — решил Серквич.

Его предположение подтвердилось, когда «Ресайлент» анонсировала миру технологию роевой сети [3]. Тогда Серквич понял, что это и есть тот шанс, которого он ждал. Запуск продукта произошел во время отсутствия Старка, да и компания ему больше не принадлежала, но во всей этой истории всюду прослеживался его четкий след.

Но Старк пропал, и пришлось ждать, пока он снова объявится. Не то чтобы ПНЭ не знала, где он. Скорее им не хотелось связываться с чокнутым Мандарином и немалой доморощенной армией, особенно с учетом того, что это и не требовалось. Как показывала практика, можно было смело ставить на то, что Старк победит, а Мандарин снова окажется повержен. Так и вышло [4].  
Старк вернулся.

А ПНЭ все еще ждала подходящего момента, той секунды, когда Старк будет один и вдали от брони. Им даже не нужно дожидаться, пока он ослабит бдительность, достаточно выполнения двух других условий, потому что без друзей с суперспособностями и костюма Старк не имел ни единого шанса выбраться из их ловушки.

Хотя «ловушка» — не совсем верное слово. Они ни на что Старка не провоцировали, просто в нужное время оказались рядом. В конце концов оказалось достаточно, чтобы кто-нибудь в здании рядом с Башней Мстителей предупредил их, что Старк ушел в обычной одежде.

В тот день он ушел с Капитаном Америка — или, точнее, со Стивом Роджерсом — что было не так уж и удивительно. В последующие недели Серквич немало удивлялся тому, что СМИ сошли с ума по поводу их романтической связи — сам-то он знал уже много месяцев.

Потребовался всего один подходящий момент — и Старк попался, при этом даже не поняв, что произошло. Его спутнику потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы заметить пропажу, и они запросто успели забрать добычу и избавиться от следов.

Пусть он долго следил за Старком, но никогда еще Серквич не встречался с ним лично. Видеть его в одной из своих клеток — особенной, начисто лишенной любой электроники — было приятно, но и несколько разочаровывающе. Пусть Старк был красивым и умел себя подать, вблизи он не казался слишком уж впечатляющим. Высокий, конечно (где-то на дюйм выше самого Серквича, который возвышался над всеми ближайшими соратниками) и в хорошей форме благодаря развитым изящным мускулам, но он был гораздо более компактно сложен, чем Серквич ожидал, хотя и видел много его фотографий рядом с глыбами типа Капитан Америка или Тор [5]. Когда его схватили, выглядел он очень аккуратно — одежда, волосы и бородка в идеальном порядке. Скорее как бизнесмен, а не воин. И хотя он _действительно_ в первую очередь бизнесмен, Серквич как-то ожидал… большего.

Не создавай себе кумира, или как там говорят.

По крайней мере, Серквич никогда с ним лично не общался. В общем-то, никто с ним не общался, потому что для достижения их целей вербальных коммуникаций не требовалось. Единственными, кто вступал с ним в прямой контакт в первые пару дней, были охранники, которые останавливали почти успешные попытки побега. Дважды.

Это впечатляло, учитывая, что в его распоряжении были только голые стены и ведро.

После первого раза Серквич позволил охранникам избить его, потому что Старк не был им нужен физически здоровым. Строго говоря, совсем наоборот. И все же им удастся реализовать свой план только через несколько дней, так что до этого времени Старк был нужен им живым и более-менее целым, и охранникам пришлось сдерживаться. Синяки и сломанные кости были допустимы, если не приводили к более серьезным последствиям.

На следующий день Старк добрался до главного входа. После этого его привязали и начали давать наркотики раньше, чем планировалось.  
Через пять дней доза была настолько высокой, что он уже не мог двигаться. Это было единственным эффектом используемым ими препаратов — полный паралич, затрагивающий все функции тела, кроме автономных, а они в случае Старка осуществлялись за счет прибора в его груди, а не мозга. Благодаря этому можно было не особенно церемониться с дозой, и Сервич оценил это, потому что в противном случае, вероятно, пришлось бы придумывать что-нибудь еще. Старк был им все же нужен на определенный промежуток времени, а парень, на котором они тестировали это лекарство, умер от сердечного приступа до того, как они смогли закончить.

В день, когда они завершили эту фазу своего плана, Сервич приказал своим поверенным снова избить Старка. Помимо всего прочего это было способом проверить, работает ли наркотик. Когда Старк остался в сознании, но не предпринял ни малейшей попытки защититься, Серквич пришел к выводу, что работает.

Но еще он делал это потому, что машина крии функционирует тем лучше, чем в худшем состоянии находится сознание того, кто внутри. Физическая боль и отказывающее тело ослабляют ментальную защиту, а учитывая то, насколько Старк волевой человек, Сервич решил не рисковать. Нельзя было упускать из внимания и то, что Мстители ищут их и до неприятного быстро приближаются к своей цели.  
Оборудование крии было слишком громоздким, чтобы его можно было легко перевозить, поэтому если запахнет жареным, не будет никакого смысла бежать вместе со Старком. Секрвич поставил все на единственную попытку, полностью принимая тот факт, что, возможно, это Старка убьет. Но он им потом и не нужен.

В итоге они уложились буквально минута в минуту. Даже умирая, Старк боролся с ними, и его разум был слишком хорошо знаком с компьютерами, включая те, которые основаны на инопланетной технологии, чтобы не оказать какое-либо сопротивление. С учетом всех этих обстоятельств, процесс занял почти целый день, и после они успели только защитить полученную информацию и запустить механизм, поджаривающий всю начинку машины, пока сами они добираются до транспорта и запускают механизм уничтожения временной базы сразу после их исчезновения.

И все же все вышло гораздо удачнее, чем ожидалось. Им было известно, что Старк что-то сделал со своим мозгом во время битвы с Осборном, потерял немало воспоминаний, и Серквич переживал, что слишком много критически важной информации пропало. Как оказалось, она была просто скрыта, и машина крии сумела все это достать. Фактически им удалось найти в голове Старка кнопку «Отмена».

Примерно через четыре часа после их бегства со временной станции новости взорвались сообщениями о том, что Мстители нашли пропавшего Тони Старка в подвале в Бруклине. Определенно, времени было больше, чем он думал. Это не имело значения. Как и то, что Старк не умер и имеет неплохие шансы выжить — ведь они не устраивали с ним бесед на тему своих злодейских планов, даже не представились. Старк не мог их выдать, потому что сам ничего не знал.

А вот ПНЭ теперь знала все, что нужно. Коды к дверям его Башни и зданиям «Ресайлент», чертежи костюмов, и, что самое важное, способы добраться до роя. Надо было только декодировать информацию, превратить абстрактное знание в буквы и цифры. Сработало великолепно. Старк сражался с ними, но в конце концов они победили.

Только через неделю стало понятно, как же их обдурили.

Для начала они протестировали полученные данные на мелочах, например, на банковской информации частных счетов Старка. Они ничего не взяли — потому что было бы глупо попасться, будучи так близко к цели — просто хотели посмотреть, получится ли. Количество денег на этих счетах стало еще одним разочарованием, но опять же, у этого человека выдались непростые времена, и он больше не управлял никакой компанией. Старк тратит много денег на костюмы и другое оборудование, а ничего на деле не зарабатывает. И все же трудно представить Тони Старка не богатым.

Они отследили личный телефон Старка, что было легко, пусть даже он не пользовался им после похищения. В новостях сообщали о травмах, не угрожающих жизни, говорили, что его выписали в терапию Щ.И.Т.а. И так как в этой истории больше ничего интересного не происходило, репортеры искали в других направлениях, и приходили к выводу, что причина в следующем: он в неистовстве из-за раскрытия отношений с Капитаном Америка.

ПНЭ, конечно же, знала правду. У них были свои люди в Щ.И.Т.е, пусть и не много, и они взломали базы данных с информацией о Старке. С его разумом определенно было что-то не то, похоже, они его сломали.  
Итак, он не погиб, но все равно хорошо получилось. И он ничего не помнит о времени своего заточения. Словно сама судьба дает им зеленый свет.

Но потом ветер переменился. Сервич снова стал испытывать ужасные подозрения, когда пароль к дверям и идентификационный перекрывающий код в штаб-квартиру «Ресайлент» не сработали. Но опять же, Старк больше официально с ними не работал. Возможно, они изменили систему. И переписали все компьютерные коды, на которых она базировалась. Не исключено, что межу ними произошла размолвка и команда сжигала мосты. Информация, которую они изъяли из мозга Старка, не включала такого рода личную информацию.

Они сначала проверили коды Старка, потом попробовали взломать систему безопасности, основываясь на полученных знаниях о ее структуре. Неудача. Они попытались проникнуть в компьютерную систему, отправиться прямо к рою и заставить его выполнять их волю. Слить все данные, которые там содержались, использовать способность Старка контролировать все компьютеры. Но это не сработало, хотя поначалу и было ощущение, что все получилось. Словно им подсунули хорошую имитацию чего-то функционального.

Старк так сражался с ними ради того, что не имело ценности.  
Конечно, если бы он сдался без боя, они бы с самого начала стали что-то подозревать.

Осознание того, что их одурачили, было тяжелым ударом для эго Серквича, но еще большим ударом это было по его планам. Он недооценил Старка. Даже с учетом того, что они использовали инопланетную технологию, тому удалось устроить им ловушку и скормить фальшивую информацию, достаточно похожую на настоящую, чтобы обман не был очевиден сразу. Если бы он просто ничего не выдал, они бы попытались настойчивее, добиваясь результата. Это было умно. И требовало чертовски много умения и силы воли.

Что ж, в конце концов, чувак гений. И не только по части инженерии.

К счастью, он еще жив. После нескольких неудачных попыток реализовать свои планы и после того, как их отделение в Сиэтле почти поймал долбаный Росомаха, Серквич не мог больше отрицать, что Старк нужен им еще раз.

Но Серквич тоже не идиот. Он приготовился к подобному. Откровенно говоря, это предложила Арона, одна из его доверенных ассистентов, но не в его правилах было отвергать хорошую идею, если та принадлежала не ему. Он не ожидал, что это потребуется, но теперь был рад, что прислушался.

Еще он был рад, что они не убили Старка, а оставили его на волю судьбы. Если бы его больше не было, по крайней мере этот план стал бы невыполним, и вероятно, потребовались бы ждать годы, пока появится другая возможность.

Когда они вламывались в голову Старка, то по совету Ароны установили в его подсознание приемник для дистанционного управления. Серквич не был уверен в успехе, учитывая уже имевший место обман, но когда команда, посланная за Старком, передала сигнал, он последовал их указаниям. Хоть что-то шло по плану.

Они не могли заставить его взломать рой. Возможности контроля не простирались настолько далеко, не позволяли использовать более сложные мозговые функции. Хакерство предполагало принятие решений и оценочную деятельность, а контроль все это ослаблял. Если бы это было возможно, они бы просто промыли Старку мозги и принудили работать на себя.

Но они могли с легкостью снова его поймать, просто заставить прийти, куда им надо. Даже могли заставить сражаться с собственными друзьями — в данном случае, судя по докладу, с Воителем. 

Серквич выходит встречать их, но держится на расстоянии — так, на всякий случай. Он наблюдает, как Железный Человек приземляется вместе с остальными. Надо признать, костюм очень элегантный, а еще мощный, быстрый и эффективный. Им никогда не удавалось создать нечто подобное. (Не то чтобы они пытались. Полностью функциональный боевой доспех с защитой танка и огневой силой ядерной боеголовки был для них слишком высокотехнологичной разработкой)

Теперь им нужно просто снова засунуть Старка в машину, опять запустить ее, в этот раз обращая внимание на все ложные дорожки, по которым он может их направить. Это будет непросто, придется еще раз избить его и накачать наркотиками, в этот раз не рискуя убить, потому что пленника нельзя отпускать, пока не будет точно понятно, что все сработало. Впрочем, важнее то, что они уничтожили первую машину, и потребуется время, чтобы сделать новую.

Это не страшно, говорит себе Серквич, наблюдая, как Старк с ничего не выражающим лицом снимает костюм и охотно его отдает. У них есть время. У них есть терпение. Именно поэтому они так хорошо работают. Они не торопят события и не повторяют собственных ошибок. Никто их здесь не найдет. Все, что нужно сделать, — подождать, а Старка пока держать в безопасности под наблюдением.

А для начала, кажется, им придется покормить его. Он слишком худ, выглядит бледным и слабым, словно долго болел. Так как теперь он определенно безумен, это предположение не слишком далеко от правды. К счастью, благодаря контролю он не будет доставлять много проблем.

Так думает Серквич до тех пор, как два часа спустя Арона докладывает, что они пытались заставить Старка есть, и его просто тошнило от любой еды. Один из медиков осмотрел его, и Серквич не мог не оценить иронию того, что теперь они беспокоятся о здоровье пленника — после того, как сделали все, чтобы это здоровье разрушить.

Следующие несколько дней проходят практически в том же режиме, что и обычно. У Серквича есть команда, особенно пристально отслеживающая действия Мстителей, — как и в первый раз, когда они схватили Старка; и как и в первый раз, они ищут совсем не там. Нос Росомахи не поможет, потому что они использовали полеты и телепортацию, а значит, не оставили за собой запаха или следа. Их никто не видел. Их система связи не подключена ни к какой сети, и в любом случае, они не выходили на связь со штаб-квартирой. Некоторые предшественники Серквича были параноидальными ублюдками; учитывая, что тут было рациональное зерно, он сохранил традицию, приняв руководство.

Из космоса их тоже невозможно увидеть. Кто-то однажды сравнил их базу с базой врагов Джеймса Бонда, но Серквичу не нравилась эта аналогия. Те логова вкрадчивый британец и его слегка одетая подружка обычно разрушали, а злодей оказывался скормлен собственным питомцам. Не тот образец, на который стоит равняться.

Но и Старк не Джеймс Бонд. Сейчас он бездумная марионетка и делает, все, что ему говорят, типа: «иди сюда», «оставайся здесь» или «почини это». Но хотя его глубокие инженерные познания и недоступны для использования, он очень полезен в выполнении простых заданий. Возможно, это настолько стало частью его натуры, что он мог бы выполнять подобные действия даже во сне.

Ирония заключается в том, что теперь, возможно, Старк спит больше, чем раньше, потому что они могут попросту его заставить сделать это. Как могут заставить его есть, а потом терпеливо ждать с контейнером, потому что большая часть трапезы в нем не задержится. Их контроль определенно недостаточно глубок, чтобы избавить его от кошмаров — не проходит ни одной ночи, чтобы Старк не кричал или не плакал во сне, произнося «Стив» или «Роуди», или извиняясь перед кем-то снова и снова. Определенно, у него куча проблем.

Они будят его, и он тих, послушен и спокоен. Может быть, стоит отказаться от далеко идущих планов и продать технологию поверхностной лоботомии? Тогда Серквич сможет жить на острове, окруженный высокооплачиваемыми рабами. Но опять же, деньги у него бывали и раньше. Только враги Бонда, скармливаемые в итоге собственным питомцам, стремятся к таким мелким целям.

Старк у них уже неделю, когда Серквич впервые встречается с ним. Это его идея, и он хочет лично присутствовать при экзекуции. Должен, на самом деле, потому что это требует применения знаний, которыми он ни с кем не делится — даже с Ароной или другими, кого он не видит смысла убирать и кто, судя по всему, не пытается убить его.

Пленника в сопровождении охранников он ждет в компьютерной комнате. Присутствие соглядатаев на самом деле не обязательно; они могли бы просто приказать Старку прийти, и он бы послушался. Но Серквич старомодный и осторожный человек, считающий, что пленники и охранники прекрасно дополняют друг друга и их нельзя разделять, какими бы ни были обстоятельства.

Движения Старка элегантны и грациозны, они указывают на уверенность, которую сейчас он попросту не может испытывать, и маскируют его текущее достаточно жалкое физическое состояние. Серквич думает о том, что если бы они сумели улучшить контроль и обеспечить более независимое поведение при сохранении подчинения, его можно было бы послать в мир для реализации планов ПНЭ. Можно было бы оказывать влияние на политиков и ученых, важных бизнесменов — другой путь достижения конечной цели, но не менее хороший. Впрочем, на практике это невыполнимо. Со Старком так хорошо сработало только потому, что его разум во многом похож на компьютер.

Вблизи иллюзия благополучия развеивается. Старк бледен и слегка покачивается. Он еще худ, высокие скулы резко выделяются на лице, но глаза под локонами темных волос, падающих на лицо, кажутся поразительно голубыми. Сервич вынужден признать, что даже сейчас, одетый в слишком большую для себя черную спецодежду, он привлекателен. Даниель мимолетно думает о том, что мог бы сделать с пленником, но отметает эту мысль, делает шаг вперед и подводит Старка к стулу перед монитором, положив ладонь ему на спину (он очень напряжен, мышцы стянуты в тугие узлы).

Усевшись за компьютер, Старк словно бы инстинктивно кладет пальцы на клавиатуру — не совсем так, как принято, с указательными на буквах «А» и «О». Левая рука лежит правильно, а правая слегка отодвинута, словно бы поближе к цифрам. Возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что Старк за компьютером обычно не романы пишет.

Серквич перегибается через Старка, вбивает три личных пароля, которые открывают доступ ко всем нужным программам. Первое, что он делает, — открывает код, изначально извлеченный из разума Старка.

— Узнаешь? — спрашивает он.

Старк отвечает без колебаний, его голос чист, но лишен всякого выражения.

— Это код, который я написал, чтобы обмануть вас, заставить думать, будто вы достали из моего мозга то, что вам нужно.

Очень точный ответ. И соответствующий истине.

— Это был сложно? — спрашивает Серквич чисто из любопытства. 

— Нет. Он уже был в общем массиве, это часть моих действий по обеспечению безопасности. Мне оставалось только направить вас к тому, что я хотел вам скормить.

— Ты к чему-то подобному готовился?

— В моем разуме хранится очень опасная информация. Ее нужно защищать, даже если у меня нет времени и намерения удалять ее.

— Например, база СРА, — догадывается Серквич.

— Да.

— Можешь мне ее сейчас отдать? — эти данные он очень хочет заполучить. Даже если и так удастся завоевать мир, удовольствие будет недолгим, коли их пять минут спустя скрутит кучка разозленных супергероев. У ПНЭ, конечно, уже эта база есть с прошлого раза, но учитывая то, что Старк их отымел, Серквич не будет наивно считать этот список соответствующим реальности.

Старк секунду молчит, словно раздумывает.

— Нет, — говорит он наконец, и в этот раз голос звучит слегка напряженно.

— Я так и думал, — Серквич вздыхает, потом вскидывается, когда в голову приходит еще одна идея. — Но ты ведь знаешь реальные имена всех супергероев, верно?

— Нет. Не всех.

— Но многих.

— Да.

— Тогда составь список.

Старк сразу открывает таблицу и начинает печатать. Серквич внимательно смотрит, его сердце бьется все быстрее, когда он видит, как на экране одна за другой появляются строчки. Личности супергероев, настоящие имена, их адреса, занятия в обычной жизни… если Старк знает все это, то вносит информацию в соответствующие ячейки. Он очень тщателен.

И подумать только, что они почти убили этого человека…

В списке есть и злодеи. И люди, которые погибли. И супергерои из других стран. Алый Динамо. Стальной Страж (образца трех поколений назад). Члены Пауэр Дивижн. Капитан Британия. Санфаир. Альфа Флайт.  
Серквич знал, что на планете много людей с суперспособностями, но длина списка заставляет его осознать, насколько же велико их число. Скольких им придется убрать. Они не могут просто разобраться со Мстителями, Людьми Х и Фантастической Четверкой, а также другими американскими героями. Нужно добраться до всех.  
И сразу.

— Что думаешь о яде? — спрашивает он Старка часы спустя, когда список наконец-то готов. — Всех можно отравить?

— Нет. Но большинство. Могу добавить.

— Добавь.

Старк подчиняется. Каждый иммунный к яду герой получает маленький «х» в отдельной строке, в некоторых случаях Старк подписывает, какая отрава сработает, какая нет, к какой субстанции конкретный человек имеет аллергию. Но многие имена оказываются отмечены знаками вопроса. Серквич делает мысленную пометку не использовать против них яд или газ, потому что риск слишком велик.

Они постепенно продвигаются, перебирают еще несколько способов убийства. Это занимает их до ночи, но в итоге список почти полон.

Это не первый документ такого толка, который они создают. Начало было положено в тот момент, когда Серквич получил власть; супергерои и другие фрики всегда были источником беспокойства, поэтому всякий глава ПНЭ вел личные дела на них, насколько это возможно, собирал информацию, которую реально было достать. Закон, принуждавший людей с суперспособностями и мутантов регистрироваться под своими настоящими именами, казался благословением. Но к великому своему разочарованию, они не могли добраться до информационной базы. До сегодняшнего дня.

Их списки никогда не были настолько полными. Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь прошелся по новому документу, сравнил со старыми файлами, сделал необходимые поправки, добавил то, чего не хватает. Черт, он может заставить Старка сделать это. Даже в текущем состоянии этот человек великолепный ассистент.

Очень плохо, что все равно придется изнасиловать его сознание, и быстро. Настолько быстро, насколько удастся завершить постройку машины и устроить массовое убийство суперлюдей.  
Для мутантов просто нужно что-нибудь, что атакует ген Х, хотя опыт уже показал, что кто-нибудь обязательно окажется иммунен, поэтому нужны запасные планы, которые можно будет запустить, если кто-нибудь не погибнет. Впрочем, взрыв дома Ксавьера в Массачусетсе, вероятно, решит все проблемы. Кроме Росомахи. В этом случае…

Может быть, есть способ заманить его в бочку кислоты или действующий вулкан; или отправить его в космос. Вместе с Халком. И удостовериться, что в этот раз они не вернутся. [6]

У них не очень много времени, чтобы это выяснить, потому что Серквич не хочет ждать вечно, и все остальные тоже. О суперлюдях, конечно, нужно позаботиться до того, как они начнут реализовывать свой план. Они всегда собирались так поступить, и Сервич был по-настоящему рад, что они обнаружили обман Старка до того, как попытались на основании добытой информации атаковать героев, злодеев и фриков мира — или, по крайней мере, Соединенных Штатов. Это выдало бы их больше, чем неудачная попытка проникнуть в «Ресайлент».

Когда они начнут атаку, ничто, абсолютно _ничто_ не будет указывать на них. Потому что некоторые же выживут — благодаря удаче, некорректным сведениям или тому, что до сего момента оставались неизвестными. Они придут искать тех, кто убил их друзей, и ПНЭ лучше не вставать у них на пути; есть и более важные вещи, о которых нужно побеспокоиться.

Сначала Мстители. ПНЭ уже у них на мушке. Найдут они базу, или нет — все равно уже ищут; надо исчезать как можно быстрее. И так многие уже нервничают.

У ПНЭ есть намерение добиться своего. То, что они никогда его не использовали, не означает, что они не сидят на арсенале химического, биологического или взрывчатого оружия. Что хорошо в группах типа Мстителей — так это то, что они часто собираются в одном месте, и их всех можно одномоментно убрать. В этом случае терпение не поможет. Надо действовать максимально быстро, и сделать все так, чтобы навести подозрение на кого-то другого.

Серквич адресует вопрос своим Самым Доверенным Подчиненным, чтобы узнать их мнение, и они в целом соглашаются. Консенсус заключается в создании ловушки, в которую попадет максимальное количество противников. А кто лучше заманит в ловушку, чем тот, за кого они сейчас все беспокоятся?

— Эй, — говорит он Старку, когда видит его в следующий раз. — Как думаешь, если ты пошлешь сигнал бедствия своим друзьям-Мстителям, они придут?

Старк смотрит на него, моргает. Он выглядит уставшим; работал всю ночь — ничего удивительного. Его голос немного хриплый, и это идеально.

— Придут, — подтверждает он. — Куда им явиться?

* * *  
Они получают сигнал в четверть шестого почти две недели спустя после исчезновения Тони вместе с врагами в неизвестном направлении. Отвечает Кэрол (и при этом надеется, что по голосу непонятно, насколько она устала).

Прошедшие несколько недель никого не пощадили, но две последние были хуже всего. Вернулся Ультимо [7]. Рид Ричардс в своей непередаваемой манере и умением _что-нибудь такое выкинуть_ случайно открыл портал в другое измерение, и оттуда полезла куча монстров с тентаклями [8]. Какие-то детки-панки умудрились взять под контроль Сентинель и попытались сравнять Манхеттен с землей, очевидно, просто из чувства противоречия [9]. Все эти события Мстители не могут игнорировать просто потому, что беспокоятся за Тони.

Поэтому когда она слышит голос Тони — дрожащий, звучащий так же измученно, как ее собственный — Кэрол чувствует, что ее сердце подпрыгивает. Она немедленно нажимает кнопку тревоги, чтобы оповестить остальных.

— Кэрол, это ты? — голос Тони слегка растерянный. Роуди сказал, что Тони контролировали, или типа того, и Кэрол удивляется, как ему удалось от этого избавиться и сбежать.

— Да, это я. Где ты, Тони? Ты ранен?

Секунда тишины, словно он обдумывает ее слова.

— Да, я ранен, — наконец, говорит он, и мгновенно внутренний тревожный звоночек Кэрол активизируется. — Едва могу стоять. Мне нужна помощь, чтобы отсюда выбраться.

— А что с броней? Она еще у тебя?

— Броня в порядке, но репульсор в одном ботинке плохо работает. Тяжело лететь.

— Что ж, хотя бы так. Скажи, где ты, мы за тобой придем.

— Нет, этого будет недостаточно, — быстро говорит Тони. — Я только вырвался с их базы. Она большая, набита оружием. Они планируют напасть на столицы всех стран мира, использовать какой-то зомби-вирус. Надо их остановить. Приведи… Приведи всех. Подготовка уже началась, и нам надо убрать всех сразу, если мы хотим их остановить. 

— Здесь несколько независимых комнат управления, по одной на каждый континент или субконтинент, — добавляет он. 

— Ладно, поняла, — заверяет его Кэрол. Она осматривается, видит в комнате Джима Роудса, Стива и Наташу Романову. Они напряженно слушают. — Я отследила по звонку твое местоположение. Мы будем там через час. Но, Тони, как…

Тони прерывает связь, не дав ей договорить, и Кэрол целую секунду мрачно смотрит в стену.

— Итак, — говорит Роуди таким же мрачным тоном. — Это ловушка.

Хотя он еще восстанавливается после ранения, он был с ними с того момента, как Тони пропал, помогал сражаться с различными врагами, продолжая ругать их и себя за то, что не нашли его друга быстрее. Он буквально серый от истощения и стресса, как и Стив. Друг с другом они не разговаривают; сейчас они впервые за все это время оказываются в одной комнате (если не считать связанных с битвами встреч).

— Ага, — соглашается Кэрол. — Достаточно очевидная.

Наташа мрачно кивает.

— Я видела, как Тони в едва функционирующей броне отправляется через полмира сражаться с суперзлодеем, истекая при этом кровью от внутреннего кровотечения [10]. Пока он может удерживаться в вертикальном положении, никогда в жизни не признается, что ему нужна помощь.

— Вопрос в том, поведемся ли мы на этот обман? — спрашивает Кэрол, уже зная ответ.

— Мы знаем, где Тони, — подтверждает ее предположение Стив. — Собери остальных, встретимся у квинджета. 

* * *  
Как Дэнверс и сказала, после звонка едва ли прошел час, как джет Мстителей появляется на радаре, который по их требованию Старк настроил на отслеживание аэромашин, обычно защищенных от обнаружения. Серквич, Арона и остальные стоят вокруг пульта управления, Старк вместе с охранниками в другой части комнаты. Этот человек был пока что удивительно податлив, он проделал отличную работу, даже с учетом того, что не может использовать свои более серьезные умения, но Серквич не будет рисковать, заставляя пленника самостоятельно уничтожать друзей. Вероятность того, что он избавится от контроля, очень мала, но она есть; глупо искушать судьбу без причины.

Все это мероприятие достаточно авантюрно, это просто приятное дополнение к тому, ради чего они вообще похищали Старка.

— Все Мстители внутри этого джета? — спрашивает Серквич.

Консультант качает головой.

— Халк не поднимался на борт, и Хэнк Пим тоже. Кажется, они были не у себя, когда поступил сигнал.

С ними надо будет разобраться позже. Серквич и не ожидал получить всех сразу, и так вышло хорошо.

— Это все равно Халка не убьет, — говорит он.

— И Росомаху тоже, — отмечает Старк. Серквич полуоборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и наталкивается на пустой взгляд, который появляется у Старка, когда он ни на чем конкретном не сосредоточен.

— Об этом мы позаботимся. Росомаха проблемой не будет, — возможно, они и не могут его убить, но в состоянии вывести из строя. На десятилетия, если все пойдет хорошо. Пусть Росомаха неубиваемый, но летать он не умеет. Из-за взрыва квинджета он упадет в океан, возможно, это его вырубит. Ненадолго, но их дроны в воде успеют связать его, чтобы не использовал когти и не освободился, и утянут на дно. Не исключено, что его нельзя утопить. Не исключено, что можно. Если он окажется достаточно глубоко, это уже не будет иметь большого значения.

Разве что для него самого.

— Они достигнут точки «Х» через тридцать секунд, — информирует их Ирдид, один из операторов. Серквич готовится отдать команду. Улыбаясь, он бормочет:  
— Это великий день. Они недооценили силу Темной стороны

Арона поднимает на него глаза.

— Цитируете «Звездные войны», сэр?

— «Звездные войны» всегда уместно процитировать.

— Как скажете, — ее губы вздрагивают. Он знает, что у нее есть три разных издания этих фильмов.

— Десять секунд, — произносит Ирдид. — Девять. Восемь.

— Стреляйте на счет «один», — приказывает Серквич. Ирдид подчиняется.

Станцию сотрясает взрыв. Он происходит высоко над ними, но даже здесь стены дрожат.  
Сверху что-то стонет, словно под давлением большого количества воды сдвигается металл.  
Точка на радаре, обозначающая квинджет, продолжает двигаться в их направлении.

— Что это было? — выпаливает Серквич. — Ракеты вылетели _внутрь_ базы?

Он не дожидается ответа, сразу поворачивается к Старку, который стоит так же неподвижно, как и раньше. Он же не имел никакого отношения к подготовке атаки, и компьютер предупредил бы их, если бы он попытался использовать какие-то еще программы, кроме Эксель, но это же _Тони Старк_ , и если что-то не так с ПО, подозревать надо в первую очередь его.

Старк встречает его обвиняющий взгляд с бесстрастным лицом.

— Я нахожу ваш недостаток веры внушающим опасения, — говорит он, и глазом не моргнув. — Это были не ракеты. Это вырубился первый из ваших генераторов.

Еще один взрыв сотрясает базу, в этот раз он ближе к их местонахождению.

— А это второй, — добавляет Старк.

В этот момент все понимают, что могут погибнуть, если останутся здесь, и начинают нервничать. Многие бросаются к выходу, и Серквич не пытается их остановить. Угрозы по поводу побега имеют тенденцию терять эффективность, как только люди встают перед выбором между верной смертью и верной смертью. Вместо этого он поворачивается к контрольной панели, оставленной Ирдидом, и вводит код, который надеялся никогда в жизни не использовать.

Свет несколько раз моргает, потом снова загорается ровно. Секунду спустя он вообще вырубается и заменяется аварийным.

Все уже откровенно убегают, но Старк по-прежнему не двигается, и теперь Серквич достает пистолет.

Старк смотрит на него глазами человека, который знает, что победил, но отдает себе отчет, что не выживет, чтобы этим похвастаться.

— У тебя примерно десять минут на то, чтобы выбраться отсюда до того, как все будет разрушено.

— Не волнуйся, я успею, — Серквич спускает курок, и Старк дергается. Одновременно о металлическую стену ударяется пуля. Это не усмиряет холодный неистовый гнев Серквича, пусть даже через несколько мгновений ноги Старка подкашиваются, и он падает на пол.

— Кто знает? Если ты будешь быстро ползти, то, может быть, тоже успеешь.

Есть надежда, что Старк попытается. Ему будет больно, но он будет сражаться, и может быть, даже в какой-то момент уверится, что все получится, а потом почувствует опустошение, когда в конечном итоге все же поймет, что ничего не выйдет. Серквичу бы очень этого хотелось.

Он выбегает, направляясь к лестнице. Использовать сейчас лифт будет идиотским решением; в подобных ситуациях зачастую именно там и ждет ловушка.  
Когда он добирается до двери, то бросает на Старка еще один взгляд. Тот по-прежнему сидит, некрепко зажимая рукой рану на животе, как будто ему вообще все равно. 

* * *  
— Эй, — звучит в коммуникаторе. Система неисправна, связь пропадает. — Ты тут?

— Тони! — Роудс опережает Стива и предупреждающе на него смотрит, призывая держать рот на замке. — Что происходит? Ты в порядке?

Хриплый смешок.

— Взорвал их подводную базу. Хорошо повеселились. Они вылезут из пещеры, примерно в миле от того места, где вы зависли. Возьми подмогу и схвати всех, кого сможешь, хорошо? Посылаю фотографии лидеров, чтобы ты знал, кого искать.

Передатчик информации, конечно, включен, и через несколько секунд на одном из экранов появляются черно-белые изображения с камер наблюдения.

— Темноволосый парень с бородой — главный организатор этого шоу.

— А я думал, это ты, — комментирует Роуди. — Серьезно, Тони, не мог ты позвонить нам чуть раньше? Мы тут перепугались все.

— Прости, приятель, — слышится статический шум, потом конец предложения: «…что мне надо сделать».

— Что? Тони, повтори! Тебя не слышно!

— У меня тут… — снова статика и щелканье. — …вас, ребята, позж…

— Что? Нет. Мы идем за тобой. Тони, где ты?

Ответа нет, только белый шум. Через несколько секунд и он пропадает.

— Тони все еще внутри базы, — говорит Кэрол. — Прямо под нами, три сотни ярдов под поверхностью.

— Во _взрывающейся_ базе? — резко выпаливает Стив. — _Подводной_ взрывающейся базе?

— Вот и я об этом думаю, — голос Кэрол звучит мрачно.

— Он сказал, что остальные выбегут из пещеры неподалеку, — отмечает Наташа. — Так что это проход внутрь.

— Внутрь взрывающейся подводной базы, — добавляет Кэрол. — Ладно. Кто со мной?

— Я пойду, — решает Стив. — Вы оставайтесь здесь.

— Ты с ума сошел. Вы не справитесь в одиночку, — говорит Джессика.

— Мы тоже хотим, чтобы Тони был в безопасности, знаешь ли, — напоминает ему Кэрол.

— Знаю. Дело не в этом. Я не буду рисковать вашими жизнями, если в том нет необходимости. Плохие парни уходят оттуда, единственной проблемой будут вода и взрывы. Если нас пойдет больше, это ничем не поможет. Кроме того, чтобы поймать злодеев, бегущих от огня, потребуются все ваши усилия.

— Позволь хотя бы мне пойти с тобой, — настаивает Кэрол. — Меня почти невозможно убить, и я сильнее тебя. Я могу взрывать преграды на пути. У тебя будет гораздо больше шансов спасти Тони, если я буду с тобой.

Она права, и Стиву хочется согласиться. Он сильнее и выносливее обычного человека, но есть вероятность, что он погибнет, когда все затопит или что-нибудь взорвется совсем рядом. Тогда Тони точно не спасти. Но дело не только в Тони, и теперь, когда они достигли своего места назначения рядом с пещерой, Стиву приходится признать, что он не может рисковать ее жизнью.

— Ты — лучший пилот, какой у нас есть в отсутствие Тони, — говорит Стив. — Чтобы подвести квинджет близко к скале, доставить на него людей из воды, нужны определенные навыки. Я иду один.

Так он и делает.

* * *  
Роудс идет с ним. Обсуждение короткое, потому что у них нет на это времени, к тому же, Воитель прав, утверждая, что он не Мститель и Капитан Америка не может ему приказывать. Он очень хороший пилот и может здорово помочь, но Кэрол в случае необходимости справится сама, а у Стива нет и тени сомнения в том, что если есть хотя бы крошечный шанс спасти друга, Роуди не останется в стороне.

— Его может тряхнуть, когда он увидит тебя, — мрачно говорит Роуди. — Он привел воспоминания в порядок, но мы никогда не обсуждали, почему ты, собственно, не мертв.

Это решающий аргумент. Кроме того, Воитель — тяжелая артиллерия, и это может Стиву пригодиться.

Еще он может летать. Отложив свои разногласия на время, они покидают квинджет. Воитель несет Стива, ухватив подмышки, как это очень часто делал Железный Человек. Они залетают в большую пещеру, которая открывается как раз над уровнем воды, держатся внизу, чтобы не стукнуться об потолок, с которого свисают камни.

Под ними сотни людей, мужчин и женщин разных национальностей, бегут в противоположном направлении. Большинство из них одето в обычную уличную одежду, отмечает Стив. Хорошо, что он фиг знает где, с командой супергероев, ожидающих в том единственном месте, куда можно пойти. Если бы у них был шанс смешаться с населением города, они бы мгновенно затерялись.

Некоторые замечают двух людей в броне и масках, пролетающих над головами, но никому нет дела, и никто не останавливается. Они очень сосредоточены на том, чтобы выбраться.  
Со временем потолок становится настолько низким, что им приходится сесть. Стив мгновенно начинает бежать, Воитель следует за ним — немного медленнее там, где туннель не позволяет ему лететь.

По дороге им уже почти никто не попадается, Стив и Роудс встречают только двоих. Один так сосредоточен на желании выбраться, что пробегает мимо, даже почти ничем не показывая, что их заметил, хотя ему приходится протискиваться мимо Воителя в узком туннеле. Другой видит их, разворачивается и исчезает в боковом туннеле. Пробежав дальше, Стив видит, что этот аппендикс не глубже пяти футов, но игнорирует чувака, сжавшегося внутри, потому видит уже впереди шахту лифта.

От взрывов глубоко внизу земля нерегулярно сотрясается. Стив думает о том, что Тони еще внутри, что, возможно, он уже погиб; с каждой секундой становится все сложнее держать себя в руках, а не плюнуть на все предосторожности и просто слепо бежать.

Рядом с шахтой есть лестница. Стив бросает взгляд вниз и видит, что она не повреждена. Это хорошо, может потребоваться, чтобы вывести отсюда Тони.  
Еще три сотни ярдов вниз, думает он. Это не очень много. Потом на запад. Они почти добрались до Тони, еще чуть-чуть.  
Кабина лифта находится где-то под ними. Они даже не пытаются ее вызвать, просто прыгают в шахту. Стив хватается за провод и использует его как канат, чтобы соскользнуть; Роудс включает репульсоры и слетает вниз гораздо быстрее.

Поэтому когда прямо под ними гремит взрыв, стена поддается, и тонны обломков, свалившихся в шахту, падают только на Роудса. Стив, висящий на кабеле в двух сотнях футов сверху, чувствует жар взрывной волны и может только цепляться изо всех сил, чтобы не соскользнуть. Когда все немного успокаивается, он все равно ничего не видит: шахта полна пыли.  
Стиву кажется, что он слышит шум льющейся воды.

— Роудс, — кричит он, замечая, что тот не пытается убрать завалившие его обломки. — Ты слышишь меня?

Ответа нет. Стив пробует связаться по коммуникатору.

— Воитель, ты на связи?

Какое-то время все тихо. Но наконец, в ухе Стива звучит напряженный голос Роудса.

— Да, я слышу тебя.

— Ты в порядке?

— Немного застрял. Иди дальше без меня, я догоню.

— Шахта заблокирована.

— Заметил. Я в числе прочего ее и блокирую. Иди по лестнице. 

Стив осматривается. В нескольких ярдах над ним есть выход из шахты. Стив чуть подтягивается, кидает щит в хлипкие створки дверей — насколько может сильно, не рискуя при этом сорваться. Словно делая ему одолжение, дверь открывается с первой попытки. Он заползает в открывшийся коридор, надеясь, что это не тупик.

Ему повезло. Путь к лестнице свободен, и хотя некоторые ступеньки погнуты или отсутствуют, их достаточно, чтобы сбежать вниз.

Перед ним открывается длинный коридор в неверном свете резервного электричества. Слева и справа комнаты и еще коридоры. Карты нет. Стив с легкостью мог бы потеряться.

— Капитан Марвел, направление, — резко кричит он в коммуникатор. Но ему отвечает Клинт.

— Тони примерно в пятидесяти ярдах на юго-запад от твоего текущего местоположения. Нет, на другой юго-запад, — добавляет он, когда Стив снова начинает двигаться.

— У меня тут нет ориентиров. Просто скажи, когда я пойду в нужную сторону.

Достаточно быстро он выбирает верное направление, бежит, а слева и справа плещется вода. Приходится несколько раз возвращаться, когда он заходит в тупик или коридор оказывается засыпан щебнем. Срезая путь через какую-то лабораторию, он вынужденно разбивает стекло, пролезает в раму и оказывается по колено в холодной воде.

По стенам тоже бежит вода. Тут уже давно все намокло, но раньше ее не было столько. Он представляет себе Тони, лежащего без сознания на полу, тонущего в воде, доходящей уже до отметки в два фута, и принимается с особым остервенением разбивать щитом особенно упорную металлическую дверь.

По крайней мере, взрывы, кажется, прекратились.

— Капитан Марвел на связи, — внезапно звучит в его ухе голос Кэрол. — Я вытащила Воителя. Он в порядке, но костюм сломан. Он не сможет тебе помочь.

— Ты сможешь мне помочь, если скажешь, иду ли я по-прежнему в верном направлении, — дверь наконец-то поддается, и вода выливается из комнаты в открывшийся коридор, почти сбивая Стива с ног и буквально подталкивая его наружу. Он находит равновесие и продолжает бежать, гораздо меньшее количество воды позволяет ему двигаться быстрее.

— Да, все верно. Тридцать ярдов вперед.

Кажется, что пятьдесят было час назад. Лабиринт из коридоров и комнат сбивает его, в этом сплетении сложно разобраться.

— Слышно что-нибудь от Тони? — Стив знает, что вопрос глупый; если бы Тони позвонил, ему бы сказали.

— Нет, Кэп. Но имей в виду, что мы не знаем, двигался ли он с того момента, как вышел на связь. Он, возможно, уже тоже на пути наружу.

— Я знаю, — Стив надеется, что так и есть, надеется, что Тони не тонет где-нибудь там в луже. Очередная дверь легко открывается, но следующая за ней заблокирована, и ему снова приходится искать другой путь. Легкий дымок наполняет воздух, и вся база стонет под весом окружающей ее воды.

Но вот он добирается до комнаты, которая выглядит как командный центр. Не первая такого типа, которую Стив видит на базе, но самая большая. Пол немного наклонен, судя по тому, что вода собирается в одной части помещения, ее уровень постепенно повышается. Она бежит по стенам. Вся комната кажется прохладной и мокрой. Стулья перевернуты, компьютеры искрят. Отсюда Тони им звонил. Стив не может его тут найти и отчаянно надеется, что тот уже выбрался и не забрел куда-то еще, где его никогда не найти. Судя по голосу, Тони собирался еще что-то сделать.

Надо было взять с собой Росомаху, но казалось, что мутант больше нужен на поверхности, чтобы разбираться с этими плохими парнями; теперь слишком поздно звать его вниз.

Стив уже почти готов вызвать Кэрол и спросить, выбрался ли Тони, когда он видит на полу кровь.  
Она смешалась с водой и почти смылась. В свете моргающих аварийных ламп только суперчеловеческое зрение позволяет Стиву в принципе разглядеть расплывающееся в воде пятно перед стальным блоком, пробившим в потолке дыру. Затем Стив различает ногу, недвижимую и почти невидимую в черных брюках и кроссовках.

На какое-то ужасное мгновение Стиву кажется, что блок упал на Тони и раздавил его.

Но это не так. Тони лежит за ним, даже на некотором расстоянии. Он весь мокрый, черная спецодежда не дает возможности понять, где вода, а где кровь. Но жидкость вытекает из-под его спины, собирается у вытянутой руки в лужу, и она темная. Вторая рука лежит на животе; он совсем не давит, просто держит ее там. Глаза Тони закрыты, длинные темные ресницы резко контрастируют с белыми щеками, рот расслаблен. Он не двигается. Стив убирает его руку и прижимает к животу собственную ладонь, видит, что она становится красной.

Стив не видел Тони несколько недель. Тот даже не знает, что он жив.

Он прижимает пальцы к шее Тони, чтобы нащупать пульс — он слабо бьется. Кто-то оставил на спинке стула свитер, и Стив рвет его на полосы, крепко перевязывает торс Тони, надеясь, что это единственная рана и еще есть время. Когда Стив двигает его, Тони тихонько вздыхает у его шеи, но не просыпается.

Он даже не пытался выбраться. Он позвонил им, зная, что умирает, но даже не попрощался.

Сверху что-то рушится, и вода через дыру в потолке начинает прибывать быстрее. У Стива нет времени на то, чтобы быть осторожным, как следовало бы, но когда он грубо подхватывает Тони, тот не жалуется. Он совершенно обмякший, очень бледный и холодный; настолько худ, что Стив почти не ощущает его веса.

* * *  
Найдя Тони, Стив молчит почти минуту

— Мы выходим, — говорит он Кэрол, когда снова прерывает тишину. Его голос лишен каких-либо эмоций. — Приготовьте медицинский блок.

— Поняла тебя, — Кэрол прикусывает губу. Ей не терпится пойти и помочь Стиву доставить Тони в безопасное место. Доставить их обоих в безопасное место до того, как база рухнет. Учитывая то, что этого еще не произошло, Кэрол почти убеждена, что Тони подстроил взрывы таким образом, чтобы они не уничтожили все — возможно, на тот случай, если не все успеют выбраться. Он, вероятно, не хотел по возможности никого убивать.

Но разрушений все равно много, и это место, возможно, уже полностью затоплено. Учитывая то, что у Стива нет карты, Кэрол отмеряет ему десять минут на поиск пути назад. Этого достаточно, даже если нужно кого-то нести.

В соответствии с быстрым докладом Стива, у Тони как минимум одно ранение в живот (огнестрельное или ножевое) и он без сознания. Кэрол смотрит на Джима Роудса, который сидит на скамейке (сквозь бинт на его ноге проступает кровь) и пристально смотрит на пещеру и людей, которых задержали Росомаха, Женщина-Паук и Тор. Их поймали как раз у кромки воды, и теперь все ждут, пока пленников подберет Щ.И.Т. Пальцы Роудса впиваются в обивку, и не потому, что ему больно. Раны в живот могут убить.

Время тянется бесконечно. Кэрол смотрит на часы — едва ли прошло две минуты. Пока совершенно нет причин волноваться. Судя по сенсорам, база пока держится; но у них нет представления о том, что происходит внутри. Там был взрыв, который почти убил Роуди, и Стив сказал, что некоторые коридоры затоплены. И Тони, возможно, умирает — Стиву, блядь, нужно поторопиться.

Снаружи Тор хватает за горло того, кто, как думает Кэрол, может быть главарем этой шайки. Больше всего ей хочется спуститься и сказать ему, что база не настолько повреждена и более или менее держится; что он выскочил буквально прямо в руки Мстителей зазря. Просто чтобы посмотреть на его лицо. А потом она с радостью выбьет этой гадине зубы.

Шесть минут.

— Кэп, где ты? — спрашивает она: нужно убедиться, что они выберутся.

— Почти на лестнице, — голос Стива по-прежнему лишен всякого выражения, что указывает на его полную сфокусированность — ему надо спасти их обоих. Лестничный проем длинный, он поврежден; чтобы подняться, потребуется время, и это опасно. Кэрол не стоит его отвлекать, но она не может ничего с собой поделать. Снова отправив вызов три минуты спустя, он получает в ответ только запыхавшееся «Роджерс». Этого достаточно.

Проходит еще почти пять минут, прежде чем они появляются в поле зрения — выныривают из тени пещеры и направляются туда, где квинджет ждет их, зависнув так низко, что накатывающие волны испаряются двигателем. Стив, с ее точки зрения, бежит недостаточно быстро. Он слегка хромает, порез на плече кровоточит. Тони — длинная худая темная тень в его руках.

Роудс пытается броситься к ним в то мгновение, как они оказываются внутри, но из-за собственной раны спотыкается и падает. Кэрол видит это краем глаза, потому что занята выводом джета на комфортную высоту подальше от скалы. Едва появляется такая возможность, она передает управление второму пилоту — Наташе — и подбегает к прислонившему к стене Стиву, все еще держащему Тони на руках. Он не торопится в медицинский блок. Вообще не двигается.

Джен стоит перед ним, держит неподвижную руку Тони.

— О, Боже, Стив, — говорит она тихо. — Стив, он же…

— Я знаю, — прерывает ее Стив, как будто не может допустить, чтобы это было произнесено вслух. — Я знаю.

Он всхлипывает.

— Я не мог оставить его там.

Долгую тишину прерывает Роуди — звуком, который Кэрол не хочет слышать больше никогда в жизни.

\---  
Комментарии:  
[1] Крии - инопланетная раса с очень продвинутыми технологиями. :)  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Крии

[2] Очевидно, это отсылка к технологии роя, которую Тони начал разрабатывать после того, как снова обрел память (пусть и в урезанном варианте).  
Более подробно об этом можно прочитать в пятом личном томе ЖЧ.

[3] Технология роя строится на использовании огромного количества крошечных нанитов, которые собирают и обрабатывают информацию, а также обмениваются ею между собой.  
Грубо говоря, это общемировая сеть с поразительной инфоемкостью и невероятными возможностями, во многом превосходящая современные нам глобальные сети.

[4] Мандарин похищает Тони, чтобы тот соорудил ему железных воинов для порабощения Земли. Вообще, покорение планеты и было первоначальным планом Мнадарина, но потом он встретился с Тони Старком, и все - пропал человек. Ничто больше не вдохновляло его так, как перспектива ЖЧ и Тони победить. Тут он решил совместить приятное с полезным за счет управления Тони при помощи передатчика, внедренного в его сознание. Стоит ли говорить, что Тони в итоге выкрутился?  
Более подробно об этом можно прочитать в пятом личном томе ЖЧ.

[5] Каноничный рост Тони в комиксах - 185 см.  
Но при этом чаще всего его рисуют достаточно скромной комплекции, скорее худым, и пусть и достаточно мускулистым, но компактным.  
Не удивительно, что рядом со Стивом (который вышего всего на 3 см) или Тором (201 см, между прочим), он кажется достаточно некрупным. :)

[6] Халка действительно в комиксах в какой-то момент запулили в космос. Он там нашел себе новый дом, семью и приключения, в общем, неплохо устроился. :)

[7] Ультимо: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultimo_(Marvel_Comics)

[8] Куда же без тентаклей? :)

[9] Сентинель: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sentinel_(comics)

[10] Теоретически в поисках подобного сюжетного поворота можно открыть любой комикс про Тони - рано или поздно вашему вниманию будет предложена вариация на тему.  
Но по достаточно конкретным описаниям, исходящим именно от Наташи, можно предположить, что здесь дается отсылка к началу третьего личного тома ЖЧ. Тони как всегда. С обязательной эволюцией в Тонибля!


	7. Глава 7

_День выдался длинный. Не самый длинный в жизни Стива, но муторный, выматывающий и тяжелый. Однако и удачный тоже. Создания, появившиеся из моря, были отброшены назад, а потом в бой вступил Нэмор и принял командование на себя. Аватар древней языческой богини, угрожавшей уничтожить Бостон, оказался на удивление непростым соперником. Железный Человек сражался с ней много дней, а она просто продолжала расти и становилась все более могущественной. Еще это нечто умудрилось отрубить все средства связи, поэтому Стив даже не слышал о происходящем, пока существо не стало настолько огромным, что его можно было рассмотреть с очень большого расстояния. Все равно с созданиями из моря тоже надо было разбираться, поэтому Стив смог послать на помощь Тони только половину команды. В конце концов, потребовались совместные усилия всех героев, чтобы освободить одержимого археолога и прогнать богиню туда, откуда она и явилась._

_В контексте их жизни — ничего особенного. Просто один из «таких дней»._

_Для Тони, впрочем, это была одна из «таких недель»._

_Честно говоря, Стиву подобные дни даже нравились. Не в процессе, когда на них сыпались угрозы, все внутри звенело от адреналина, а на плечи ложилась тяжелая ответственность убедиться, что все в безопасности. Но когда все заканчивалось, и никто не погиб, и адреналиновый всплеск отпускал, оставляя вместо себя тяжелое удовлетворенное истощение, которое приходит с осознанием того, что они хорошо поработали. Когда он еще немного дрожит от того, что _могло_ произойти, и все его существо трепещет от облегчения и гордости. _

_Гордость — вот что он чувствует. Гордость за команду и человека, снова доказавшего, что имеет право быть одним из них, что было правильно простить его и довериться ему снова._

_Тони стоит рядом, опираясь на металлические перила, опоясывающие балкончик, смотрит на Нью-Йорк и звезды над их головами; в эту секунду Стив осознает, что они одинаково смотрят на мир. Они стоят достаточно близко, чтобы соприкасаться, и плечо Тони почти на одном уровне с плечом Стива. Впрочем, оно худее. Его достаточно свободная рубашка на Стиве бы едва застегнулась. Стив поворачивается, и глаза Тони тоже почти на одном уровне с его, и они пронзительно голубые, даже в серебряном лунном свете. Его взгляд спокоен, но губы слегка раскрыты, словно сердце под ярким свечением в груди бьется так же быстро, как и сердце Стива._

_Рука Стива идеально ложится на щеку Тони; тот поворачивается, чтобы удобнее было смотреть, и когда их губы, наконец, встречаются, это совсем не кажется первым поцелуем._

_Это кажется чем-то, что Стив пронесет с собой через всю жизнь, через плохое и хорошее. Потом Тони совсем разворачивается, прижимается к Стиву и обхватывает его за шею; Стив в свою очередь кладет ладони на бедра Тони, как раз над ремнем его брюк — и внезапно он чувствует себя как подросток: чуть нервный, голова идет кругом, и кажется, что можно обнять весь мир. Он не помнит, чувствовал ли себя так раньше.  
Он думает о том, что это, наверное, что-то новое._

* * *  
Со временем все, наконец, успокаивается. Им приходится известить Хэнка, Брюса и… других людей. Например, Пеппер Поттс. Дальше уже ее задача передать новость всем, кому может быть не все равно. Разобраться с прессой. Кэрол рада, что это не ее проблема, и у нее даже нет сил ругать себя за такой эгоизм.

Все в Особняке очень тихи, что обычно и бывает после того, как происходит что-то плохое; словно люди думают, что любой звук громче шепота будет неуместным или грубым. Поэтому они медленно открывают двери и тихо ставят кружки с кофе, и практически не разговаривают. Даже те, кому Тони не очень нравился. Единственный звук исходит из кухни, где Джарвис моет посуду вручную, игнорируя посудомоечную машину. Кажется, что вода плещется везде, словно дети играют в ванной или дерутся. Никто туда не входит, даже за кофе или пивом.

Кэрол проводит время с Тони. Много времени. Она сидит рядом, смотрит на то, как чужая одежда висит на его худом теле. Руки длинные и тоже худые, все в шрамах; на обеих есть порезы — на ладони левой от чего-то острого, другая хранит следы операции, сделанной много недель назад, когда пытались восстановить раздробленные кости. Они не успели совсем зажить.

Волосы отросли, теперь это уже не прежняя дорогая стрижка, но бородка выглядит аккуратно. Кэрол думает, как забавно то, что они позволили ему бриться, даже когда думали, что целиком его контролируют. Но это с самого начала было неправдой. Роуди знал с самого начала, потому что если бы Тони хотел убить его, он бы это сделал. Но он был настолько глуп, чтобы пойти с ними. Кэрол злится на него за это и недоумевает, планировал ли он такой вариант развития события — и злится на себя за подобные мысли. Не так надо думать о Тони. Думать так — значит, сдаться.

Планировал — нет. Ожидал — возможно. И легко принял. Наверное, все же можно на него немного злиться. Она даже не может выпить, и это тоже его вина [1].

Ей ненавистна мысль, что со временем кто-нибудь выпьет бокал или два в его честь, а потом ей придется ударить этого человека в лицо. Она знает, что сделает это.

Лицо Тони бледное, щеки ввалились, вокруг глаз синяки, а губы голубые. Он выглядит ужасно, словно не спал много недель. Он был без сознания, когда Стив нашел его, а значит, так и не узнал, что за ним пришли. Насколько им известно, он умер, веря в то, что Стив погиб, и виня за это себя.

Кэрол плачет из-за этого. Она плачет по многим причинам, и вспоминает те времена, когда рыдала на плече у Тони. Как-то получалось, что с Тони это всегда воспринималось нормально. И сейчас это нормально тоже, потому что никто не войдет, а Тони никому не скажет. Когда она закончит, она тоже уйдет и больше никогда его не увидит.

Она не торопится. Потом все же встает и покидает комнату. Звук закрывающейся двери не кажется финальной точкой. Какое-то время она стоит, прижавшись к стене, и не думает ни о чем вообще. Со временем начинает осознавать, что надеется на вторжение, думботов, на то, что Ричардс облажается с порталом в другое измерение, потому что это даст ей ориентир, что делать. Ничего не случается; она перестает ждать чуда и уходит.

Дверь, ведущая в старую мастерскую Тони, приоткрыта. Из нее доносятся голоса, громкие и взволнованные. Когда она подходит ближе, то понимает, что это Стив и Роуди, даже различает часть того, что они говорят.

— …слезешь со своего гребаного белого коня!

— …не оставил его одного, чтобы прилететь в Сиэтл!

— …не имеет к этому отношения, и ты это знаешь. Не сваливай это на меня! Это ты…

— Если бы ты вызвал нас быстрее, мы могли бы остановить его до того, как он улетел с ними!

— Если бы _ты_ шевелился быстрее, могли бы! Если бы ты не допустил, что это…

Кэрол разворачивается и уходит. Это не ее дело. Она уверена, что скоро в ход пойдут кулаки, и это не ее дело тоже.

По пути к главному входу она проходит мимо кухни. Та закрыта, внутри тихо. Дверь на улицу открыта, потому что Логан стоит снаружи и курит. Солнце ласково греет ее лицо; она проходит мимо и взмывает в безоблачное небо. День прекрасный.

* * *  
Проходят сутки. Стив точно знает, потому что помнит, как солнце садилось, потом взошло, потом опять село. К утру следующего дня он лежит на своей старой кровати в своей старой спальне и смотрит в потолок. Он не знает, что делать. Кажется, нет причин делать хоть что-то.

Он и раньше терял тех, кого любил [2]. Легче от этого никогда не становится.

Тут нет руководства.

Иногда это происходило во время кризиса, в пылу битвы, и было время на шок и ярость, но не было времени на горе. Вот так, как сейчас — хуже.

— Тони, — шепчет он, и имя уже кажется пустым.

Хэнк Пим и Хэнк МакКой хотят провести вскрытие. Стив не видит смысла — в Тони стреляли, это его и убило — но они думают, что люди, которые его держали, могли сделать что-то еще. В конце концов, Стив не протестует. В любом случае, это больше не Тони. Это был Тони. Когда-то.

Он встает, когда солнце полностью всходит. Заставляет себя принять душ, надеть свежую одежду. Принуждает себя пойти на кухню и поесть. Он впихивает в себя маленький кекс (свежий, кто-то испек прошлой ночью [3]) и половину сэндвича. Рядом никого нет. Особняк кажется пустым.

Стив велит себе этого не делать, но как-то так получается, что в итоге он все равно оказывается в старой комнате Тони, куда поместили его тело после возвращения домой. Теперь она тоже пуста. Его уже забрали.  
Стив сидит на краешке кровати. Простыни еще хранят слабый отпечаток тела Тони, и он осознает, что разглаживает их, не отдавая себе в том отчета, пока все складки не пропадают. Ему не нужно еще больше призраков в жизни.

Здесь нет вещей Тони; он отсутствовал слишком долго, никогда реально и не жил здесь после перестройки Особняка. Это просто пустая комната, в которой теперь нет даже его отпечатка на простынях.  
Однажды, возможно, ее кто-нибудь займет. Не исключено, кто-то, кого Стив еще даже не знает, кто-то, кто никогда не встречался с Тони Старком лично. Возможно…  
Жизнь продолжается, и сейчас ему это ненавистно.

Слышится звук неуверенных шагов, и у двери появляется Роудс. Он идет, опираясь на трость, правая рука перевязана, потому что кости пальцев треснули, когда он бил Стива по лицу, вокруг глаза фингал. В этот раз он не кажется разозленным. И удивленным, что нашел тут Стива, тоже.

— Ты знаешь, — говорит он, тяжело опираясь на косяк. — Тони многое хотел бы тебе сказать, когда ты был мертв.

Стив чувствует себя так, словно от него ожидают попытки защититься. Он не приходил в эту комнату, когда Тони был еще жив. Что он говорит, так это:  
— Мне многое нужно было ему сказать, пока он был еще жив.

— Верно, — соглашается Роудс. — Ну, для этого поздно. Я правда не могу дождаться, что ты скажешь миру на его похоронах. Если в этот раз найдешь время там появиться.

Стив опускает плечи, закрывает глаза. Он не может винить этого человека за его горечь. Но он тоже многое потерял, и боль утраты только начинает ощущаться.

Роудс, хромая, заходит в комнату, садится в изножье кровати. Стив молчит, поэтому они сидят в тишине, и как-то так получается, что Стив не против компании. Они одиноки, будучи рядом. Никто не лезет другому в душу.

— Посчитать даже не могу, сколько раз я ругал себя за тот факт, что вообще позволил Тони Старку стать моим другом, — говорит, наконец, Роуди — тихо, будто самому себе. — Правда же в том, что я не могу представить свою жизнь без него.

Они со Стивом могли бы стать друзьями, если бы кто-либо из них хотя бы потрудился предпринять для этого малейшее усилие.

* * *  
Джиму не впервые приходится хоронить лучшего друга. Даже не впервые приходится хоронить конкретно этого лучшего друга. [4] Оказывается, повторение никак не облегчает боль.  
Дата официально объявлена, и все кажется нереальным и неправильным. Несколько часов Джим даже сомневается, что пойдет.

Еще неделя. Ему даже не надо ничего организовывать, надо просто прийти. Не то чтобы Тони было до этого дело. Но Пеппер пойдет, и он не отпустит ее одну. Конечно, у нее есть молодой человек, и другие ребята из «Ресайлент», и он совершенно уверен, что Генри Гелрунг покажется, но это не то же самое. Из старой банды остались только он и Пеппер.

Завтра он отправляется в Сиэтл. Нет причин оставаться тут, смотреть, как Роджерс привидением бродит по Особняку.  
У злодеев, конечно, нет чувства такта и умения почувствовать нужный момент. Именно, блядь, Доктор Октопус придумывает какой-то ублюдочный план, который, как ему кажется, надо презентовать миру через два дня после того, как Капитан Америка вынес тело Тони из пещеры [5]. Джим почти убежден, что враг делает это только с целью отыметь их. Если и так, то он еще глупее, чем кажется по его «гениальным» планам; все злы, всем больно, у каждого просто чешутся руки пойти и начать что-нибудь крушить. Джим был бы в первых рядах, не важно, ранена его нога, или нет, но костюм оказался поврежден, когда взорвалась шахта лифта, и он на скамейке запасных.

Осознание того, что теперь некому его починить и улучшить, заставляет Джима запереться в ванной и не выходить два часа.

Люди, похитившие Тони и сломавшие его разум, а потом укравшие его опять, содержатся на хелликарьере. Джим собирается пойти туда до визита к Пеппер. Человек, выстреливший в его друга, тоже там, и Джим планирует повидаться с ним, пусть Хилл попробует потом его остановить, он позволит ей сделать это.

Впрочем, прямо сейчас два Хэнка проводят вскрытие Тони, и Джим хочет дождаться и узнать, есть ли еще дополнительные причины встречаться с этим человеком.

Он подумывает спуститься и посмотреть, но есть вещи, которые ему не надо видеть. Джим присутствовал при нескольких вскрытиях раньше, но он не хочет, чтобы это было последним воспоминанием о Тони, которое будет выжжено в его сознании. Вместо этого он просто ждет. Сидит в гостевой комнате, которую ему выделили, пялится в стену, старается избегать всех и не планировать во всех деталях убийство.  
Остальные еще разбираются с Доктором Октопусом. Джим думает, что на деле столько времени им не нужно, но может быть, они просто не хотят возвращаться и решили немного спустить пар. Может быть, проблема больше, чем он думал. Он осознанно не проверяет, зная, что это сведет его с ума — думать, нужен ли он, может ли сделать что-нибудь, чтобы помочь.  
Поэтому в Особняке есть только Джим, Джарвис и два Хэнка, когда один из последних — Хэнк Пим — бегом взлетает по лестнице и очень возбужденно рассказывает им о том, что Тони, по факту, не мертв.

* * *  
Теперь все возвращаются, но на секунду Джим остается наедине с этим знанием. Он и Джарвис, который секунду ошалело смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами, а потом просто разворачивается и уходит. Джим испытывает очень схожие эмоции. Он был настолько затерян в своем горе, что теперь, когда этого больше не требуется, он не знает, что чувствовать.

Первым делом он звонит Пеппер. Она тоже не может сказать, что ему чувствовать, но кажется, вполне определилась по поводу собственных эмоций.

Плакать и ругаться — вот ее выбор. Джим так не делает.

Ну, возможно, немного он ругался. Он даже не очень помнит. В это время у Хэнка Пима начинается нервный срыв, потому что они обнаружили, что Тони жив, когда уже разрезали его и сердце, едва видимое под репульсором, который они как раз собирались вынуть, снова начало биться.

Что хуже, Хэнк, кажется, отчасти убежден, что Тони в некотором роде был в сознании все это время, просто оказался парализован, застрял в непонятном состоянии почти-гибели, и _они это как-то пропустили_.  
Джим почти вырубает его за это. Он тоже это пропустил, но Хэнк и Хэнк — ученые, и это, блядь, их работа — замечать такие вещи. Строго говоря, он вырубал людей и за меньшее, чем разрезание своего друга, пока тот совершенно беспомощен, но, блядь, в сознании и может это чувствовать.

Джим правда надеется, что тут Пим ошибается.

Он жалеет, что упустил возможность дать в зубы, но опять же, удар вышел бы сильным, а Пим сейчас нужен МакКою, чтобы помогать спасти жизнь Тони. Тот, может быть, только что и перестал быть «не-совсем-мертвым», как было два дня к ряду, но определенно именно это состояние, как бы иронично это ни звучало, единственное удерживало его от гибели в результате пулевого ранения. Не говоря уже о том, что теперь его разрезали, распилили ребра, и все такое. Джима тошнит от одной только мысли.

Он долго меряет шагами коридор, потом врывается Капитан Америка, держа щит так, словно собирается кого-нибудь прибить, и спрашивает о новостях. Джиму, по сути, нечего ему сказать, кроме того, что сейчас Тони не мертв, но это может измениться, и что Стиву стоило воспользоваться возможностью излить душу его телу, потому как _он мог все слышать_. Хэнки думают, что ребята, взломавшие разум Тони, как-то запрограммировали его прикидываться мертвым, потому что в крови не обнаружено препаратов, которые могли бы вызвать такой эффект, а тела людей сами по себе не выбирают такую стратегию поведения в случае опасности. Хилл пытается вытащить из пленного лидера шайки больше. Она будет держать их в курсе.

Вот и вся информация, что сейчас у них есть.

Как только прибывает Тор, Дон Блейк присоединяется к команде в подвале, чтобы помочь подлатать Тони [6]. Остальным снова остается только ждать. Это искусство Джиму никогда особенно не давалось.  
В этот раз молчание между ним и Роджерсом не такое враждебное.

* * *  
Стив мог бы сказать, что его начинает тошнить от необходимости сидеть у постели Тони, не зная, будет тот жить или умрет, но это было бы ложью. Правда в том, что его тошнит от этого уже давно. Но еще он принял, что быть другом Тони означает сидеть у его постели, слушать пищание монитора сердечного ритма; и по сути, позволение себе открыто любить этого человека только усугубляет ситуацию.

По крайней мере, в этот раз он может быть с Тони и держать его за руку. Он говорит себе, что не думает о том, как будет уходить, если Тони начнет приходить в себя.

Или как ему позволяют находиться здесь, потому как не ожидают, что это произойдет в ближайшее время.

Аппарат искусственной вентиляции легких шипит, звук уверенный и почти успокаивающий. И знакомый. Стив знает, что Тони справится, потому что будет слишком жестоко, если это окажется не так. Хэнк Пим не настолько убежден, но сейчас он наверху, позволяет Джанет убеждать себя, что это не его вина, что Тони, возможно, был слишком вырублен, чтобы заметить, как его вскрыли, сломали ему ребра с целью добраться до внутренних органов. Стив надеется, что она права, и что Тони тоже сможет вскоре это подтвердить.

По крайней мере, они уверены, что сейчас Тони, к счастью, без сознания. Он выглядит совершенно ужасно, и если он выкарабкается (а он обязательно выкарабкается), ему потребуется долгое время, чтобы полностью восстановиться. И Стив знает, что какое-то время ему будет запрещено Тони видеть, чтобы его присутствие не взбудоражило и без того хрупкий разум. Никто еще об этом не говорил, но учитывая, как развивались события до недавнего момента, он ни минуты не сомневается в том, что пройдет еще месяц или десять, прежде чем ему позволят реально поговорить с человеком, с которым он теоретически живет.

И возможно, это будет достаточно долгий срок, чтобы забыть, как тело Тони висело в его руках, когда он нес его с базы, или тот момент, когда он осознал, что тот больше не дышит.

Ему вернули Тони, но кто-то еще должен быть призван к справедливости за то, что натворил, думает Стив.

Всему свое время. Стив хотел и был готов добраться до этих ублюдков, и сейчас это так. Но в эту минуту он, наконец-то, смог добраться до Тони, пусть чуть-чуть и ненадолго, но это более важно. А вот когда его отсюда выгонят… Ну, у него будет полно времени, которое он сможет посвятить людям, причинившим зло его любимому.

Если бы он отвечал за заключение тех мужчин и женщин, то никогда не допустил бы, чтобы любовник их жертвы оказался где-нибудь рядом. Не то чтобы Стив собирался причинять им боль, конечно, нет, но он знает, что ему придется обсудить это с Хилл. Возможно, неоднократно.

Сейчас же, впрочем, он совершенно удовлетворен тем, что сидит здесь и держит Тони за руку, пока кто-нибудь его не прогонит.

* * *  
Роджерса выставляют через два дня, когда Тони проявляет первые признаки того, что вскоре может прийти в себя. Его место у постели Тони занимает Джим. Он берет с собой журнал, который прочитывает трижды до того, как Тони не только просыпается, но и выказывает признаки того, что реально _осознает происходящее_. Еще он много говорит шепотом по телефону с Пеппер, попеременно говоря ей то приезжать, то не приезжать. Время от времени он спит на раскладушке, которую ему любезно предоставили, — раньше ее использовал Роджерс, и для него она была, наверное, еще меньше и неудобней. Иногда он просто засыпает на стуле и просыпается с открытым ртом и затекшей шеей, надеясь, что его никто не видел.

Жизнь с Тони, в общем-то.

После нескольких дней ожидания, чтения и сверления взглядом стены по причине отсутствия окна он просыпается и обнаруживает, что Тони смотрит на него и оставляет впечатление, будто реально его _видит_. С Джима мгновенно слетает всякий сон.

— Приветик, Босс, — говорит он. — Похоже, несмотря на все твои попытки, ты не погиб. Ну, что думаешь по этому поводу?

Тони моргает. Он умудряется казаться не впечатленным и при этом выглядеть совершенно несчастным. Это достижение, но опять же, у Тони есть опыт.

Он не отвечает, потому что тяжело говорить с кислородной маской на лице, а еще потому, что он слаб и ему больно. И возможно, причина еще в том, что вопрос риторический и глупый.

— МакКой появится где-то через минуту, — говорит ему Джим. — Возможно, он спал, поэтому у тебя еще есть немного времени, чтобы подготовиться к тычкам и уколам. Кстати, ты третий раз приходишь в себя — сообщаю на тот случай, если не помнишь. А ты не помнишь, я знаю, поэтому не отвечай. А чувствуешь себя так фигово, потому что в тебя стреляли, а потом ты был мертв два дня.

Тони издает звук, застревающий где-то в горле, и делает смутное движение, которое неприятно похоже на попытку сказать: «Я знаю».

— Ты знаешь? — рычит Джим, внезапно исполнившись подозрением. — Как это так? Никто тебе не говорил. Полагаю, ты присутствовал при выстреле, но как ты узнал все остальное? Большинство людей такое не угадывает.

Он надеется, что ответ не будет: «Я знаю, потому что я это спланировал», и не: «Я знаю, потому что я слышал, как Хэнк и Хэнк говорили об этом, разрезая меня». В сущности, ответ — неясный звук и прерванный жест, который кажется Джиму подозрительно извиняющимся. А потом входит МаКой и берет дело в свои руки.

* * *  
— Это, по сути, самый успешный случай обезвреживания целой организации, — Джим откидывается и закладывает ладони за голову, прилагая все усилия, чтобы чувствовать себя так же беззаботно, как он себя ведет. — Твой маленький трюк привел к тому, что всех больших шишек вынесло прямо к нам в руки, а они уже выдали почти все. Их руководитель кажется весьма эгоцентричным человеком. Он рассудил так, что раз мы заполучили его, то нет необходимости защищать своих людей — они все равно бесполезны, если он отправится в тюрьму. Так что этот чувак был очень любезен и согласился сотрудничать в надежде на более мягкий приговор. И еще потому, что Росомаха грозился отрезать ему яйца. Ну…

Джим пожимает плечами.

— В любом случае, его цели, кажется, имеют не слишком большое отношение к идеологии.

Сам Джим так и не встретился с этим человеком. Но хотел бы. Даниель Серквич, может быть, и полезен сейчас, но он определенно дурной человек. Такой, который может запрограммировать сознание Тони таким образом, чтобы его тело отрубилось и прикидывалось погибшим — просто так, чисто на случай, если это окажется полезным. И он использовал это ради мелкой, бессмысленной мести, из банальной жестокости: если бы все пошло так, как он изначально запланировал, Тони бы очнулся уже после того, как его похоронили, и умер бы опять, задохнувшись в гробу (они узнали это не от самого Серквича, а от его консультанта, который теперь тоже стал сговорчивым, по тем же причинам, что и бывший шеф).

— Он мечтал о власти над миром, — хрипло и отрывисто говорит Тони. Он делает рукой неопределенный жест, потому что ему нравится выражать свои мысли руками, но он слишком слаб для чего-либо особенно активного. — В общем, этим все его притязания и исчерпываются.

— Классика жанра. Знаешь, когда время от времени встречаешься со злодеем, преследующим такую цель, это даже в чем-то обнадеживает. Никаких сложных схем, никакой трагической истории в прошлом, просто эгоистичные амбиции и безумие человека, страдающего манией величия. Готов поспорить, у него ко всему еще пронзительный демонический смех.

— В моем присутствии он не смеялся. Но буквально подпрыгивал от нетерпения, когда я записал реальные имена и слабые места всех известных мне супергероев.  
Джим давится воздухом.

— _Что_ ты сделал?

— Записал все, что знал, обо всех, кто мне знаком. Он думал, что контролирует меня, поэтому у него не было причин что-то подозревать. Я даже сумел подправить кое-что в их собственных файлах — то, что из разнюханного ими соответствовало действительности. Ну, знаешь, насколько смог, не раскрыв при этом себя.

— Чувак, — качает головой Джим. — Ты реально все это запланировал, да?

— Нет, в основном я импровизировал по ходу дела, — Тони слегка прикрывает глаза, но Джим не знает точно, от усталости или в попытке избежать разговора о том, что он эгоистичный засранец, имеющий тенденцию принимать самые убедительные и саморазрушительные решения, не учитывая при этом мнение друзей. — Умирать я тоже не планировал, если ты к этому ведешь.

— Если честно, да, я пытался к этому подвести. Приятно знать, что _это_ ты не планировал, — он не может ничего с собой поделать — голос все же звучит немного мрачно.

— Прости, что напал на тебя, — начинает Тони.

— Ладно. «Прости, что напал на тебя, но…»?

— Но они меня заставили.

— Очевидно, это не так.

— Но думали, что заставили. Если бы я этого не сделал, они бы поняли, что их попытка контролировать меня не сработала.

— Угу, это я понимаю. Но как насчет того, чтобы вообще не притворяться? Мы вдвоем могли бы с легкостью вынести их, арестовать и узнать все об этом тайном клубе. Тебе не надо было отправляться работать под прикрытием в их логово, торчать там две недели, заставлять нас думать, будто ты погиб, или тебя пытают, или еще чего. Знаешь, такая стратегия никогда не устаревает.

— Они правда убили меня в конце концов, если тебе от этого легче.

— Прекрати, Тони. Меня выгонят, если я тебя ударю.

Тони вздыхает. Возможно, ему правда хочется, чтобы его ударили. Кто знает?

— Мы никогда не нашли бы всех. Люди, атаковавшие нас, ничего не знали. Даже того, где их база. Их туда привели сигналы костюмов; а если бы их арестовали, в ту же секунду оборудование было бы уничтожено дистанционно. Возможно, их бы это тоже убило. Они этого, к слову, не знали.

— Готов поспорить, это очень способствует укреплению морали. Как эти люди не замечают, что товарищей регулярно поджаривает их же оружие?

— Этого не происходит, — объясняет Тони. — Эти ребята никогда раньше ничего не предпринимали. Несколько скрытых операций, но никаких больших миссий, во время которых могли схватить и допрашивать. По большей части они получали информацию от людей, которые знали, что им платит какое-то тайное общество, но и только. Если кто-нибудь оказывался арестован за предательство или промышленный шпионаж, или еще за что, он просто не мог ничего выдать, потому что владел только фальшивой информацией, а ПНЭ со своей стороны рвала все ниточки в тот момент, когда начинало пахнуть жареным. Надо признать, они действовали очень аккуратно.

— Пока не облажались по-крупному.

— О, да, — в голосе Тони звучит гордость. Возможно, Джим в конце концов ему все же ввалит.

— Можно дать тебе в морду? Мне сейчас правда этого хочется.

— Не знаю. Спроси моего врача.

— Засранец.

— Мне жаль.

— Нет, совсем не жаль.

— Так было лучше. Это ты не можешь отрицать. Если бы мы действовали как-то иначе, они были бы по-прежнему на свободе. 

— Я слышу «мы», но ведь это ты принимал все решения. Опять.

— Ну, я же _своей_ жизнью рисковал.

Грустно то, что тут нет смысла спорить, потому что Тони правда не понимает.

— Могло бы получиться лучше, вот я хочу сказать. Если бы ты рассказал кому-нибудь, что планируешь.

— Они не прислали мне письмо, чтобы предупредить, что в будущем мое сознание попытаются контролировать. Приходилось решать все по ходу дела.

— Ты мог бы привести нас к их базе, когда они забрали тебя.

— Я так и сделал, разве нет?

— Я имел в виду, сразу. Не две недели спустя, предварительно взорвав ее, будучи внутри.

— Выбора не было. Эти люди не тупые.

— Мне они кажутся вполне тупыми.

— Их лидеры приняли несколько плохих решений, — признает Тони. — Но в целом история их развития на удивление адекватна. Они долгое время были поблизости, собрали информацию о том, о чем не должны были пронюхать, а мы даже не знали, что они существуют. Первая же попытка действовать привела к краху, но строго говоря, у них получилась отличная секретная служба.

— Звучит серьезно.

— Ага, — Тони сильнее откидывается на подушки, подложенные ему под спину. — Я почти уверен, что организация как таковая в каком-нибудь виде да выживет. Она большая, мы захватили не всех, оставшиеся разбегутся до того, как мы доберемся до всех баз. Потеря лидера не причинит им большого вреда в долгосрочной перспективе. Все равно рано или поздно его бы кто-нибудь убил ради собственного продвижения.

— Какова тогда их цель? Мы должны подготовиться к этому, чтобы остановить их до того, как они снова начнут создавать проблемы.

— Изменить мир? — предполагает Тони. — Я не знаю. Серквич хотел захватить его; у него были некоторые аргументы в пользу того, что мир, объединенный под его руководством, избавится от войн, а предварительное сокращение населения позволит лучше распределять ресурсы между оставшимися. Но думаю, он просто хотел власти и разрушений. Часть его приспешников, впрочем, действительно верит во все эти россказни. Некоторые из них стремятся к этим целям без масштабных убийств и разрушений. Будем надеяться, что их размолвки никуда не пропадут, когда они в следующий раз проявятся.

— Кажется, ты много о них знаешь.

— Ты не читал отчет? Хилл сидела тут и сыпала вопросами, пока ее не выгнали, когда ты отвернулся.

Между прочим, Джим отчет не читал. Мария Хилл ушла три часа назад, он сомневается в том, что она его уже закончила.

— Давай просто представим, что не читал.

— Они дали мне поиграться с их компьютером. Что еще я могу сказать? — Тони мимолетно улыбается, но глаза у него слипаются все больше. Джиму следует, вероятно, дать ему поспать. — Ты знал, что они называют себя «Предвестниками Новой Эры»?

— Ага. Звучит нелепо.

— Могло быть и «Предвестники Мира Совершенства», но ПМС — плохая аббревиатура для названия тайного общества.

— Ух ты, — Джим замолкает на секунду, чтобы осознать сказанное. — Скажу тебе, чувак, ну и проблемы приходится решать злодейским организациям.

— Роуди, где Стив?

Вопрос неожиданный и нежеланный. Джим вздрагивает, и ему не вполне удается это скрыть.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Да брось, чувак. Я знаю, что он жив. Я _помню_. Ну, я помню много чего, подробности, вероятно, ты знать не хочешь, — Тони ухмыляется, но как-то неубедительно.  
Джим, вероятно, не должен удивляться. После возвращения Тони был психологически на удивление стабилен. Конечно, теперь, когда снова обретенные старые воспоминания больше не сводят его с ума, он в состоянии упорядочить более свежие события.

Эта версия даже казалась бы убедительной, если бы не кошмары, которые до сих пор его мучат, но их может вызывать любая из множества причин. В любом случае, очевидно: Тони больше не допустит, чтобы этот эпизод его тормозил.

— Мы не знали, как ты среагируешь, — объясняет Джим. — Поэтому его отослали, до тех пор, пока мы не убедимся, что ты в порядке.

Он тихо фыркает и надеется, что Тони не замечает его реакцию. Но у него сжимается все внутри от этих мыслей.

— Стив будет просто в экстазе, когда узнает, что ему можно вернуться.

Джим встает, чтобы пойти и позвать сюда Капитана Америка, где бы он там ни был, но Тони удерживает его.

Давление его пальцев пугающе слабое.

— Не зови его пока, — тихо говорит Тони. — Я не хочу… Я хочу увидеть его, когда не буду прикован к постели.

Он закрывает глаза, отворачивается и делает вид, что засыпает, успешно исключая любые последующие споры или вопросы. Джим наблюдает за ним какое-то время, потом садится на стул и ждет, пока дыхание Тони не выравнивается, когда его захватывает настоящий сон.

Вскоре после этого начинаются кошмары.

* * *  
Это нелепо. Тони был одним из самых богатых людей в мире. Он флиртовал, встречался и спал с бесчисленным количеством женщин. Он встречался с дюжинами суперлюдей, инопланетян или просто безумных злодеев, которые были сильнее его, и выходил из драк победителем. Он стоял перед толпой незнакомцев и рассказывал им о своем алкоголизме [7].

Нет рационального объяснения тому, что сейчас он чувствует себя настолько неуверенно и нервничает из-за того, что собирается встретиться лицом к лицу с человеком, с которым жил в течение многих месяцев.  
Ему еще отчасти сложно принять реальность этого факта. Все остальные вернувшиеся воспоминания играли главную роль в театре его разума, а горе и вина по поводу смерти Стива явно претендовали на роль примы. Тони знает, что Стив вернулся, но не помнит этого события, и как-то так получается, что из-за этого две части его прошлого не связаны друг с другом; словно все, что случилось с ним после комы, произошло с кем-то еще.

Он задумывается о том, так ли ощущает все это Кэрол, у которой нет эмоциональной связи с собственным прошлым [7]. Но нет — эмоции никуда не делись, пусть даже те, которые на время обескуражили его своей интенсивностью, все еще перекрывают все остальное. Тони по-прежнему помнит, как искал информацию о своих поступках в тот период, который забыл, узнавал об АРС, о тюрьме в Негативной зоне и клонировании Тора, и гибели Билла Фостера, и гибели Хэппи, и гибели Стива, и гибели Джен, и у него даже не было роскоши внутреннего отрицания, потому как он мгновенно понял, что сделал бы все это, не важно, насколько сильно он бы себя за это возненавидел. И как громко билось в горле сердце, когда он говорил Тору, что сделает это снова, с бравадой, которую не ощущал. И каково это было — когда Стив обнял его после их с Тором возвращения после битвы с драконами в Девяти Мирах [8].

Он помнит, как проснулся после их первой совместно проведенной ночи, убежденный, что Стив либо пожалеет о сделанном, либо не придаст этому особенного значения; он не был уверен, что выдержит и одно, и другое.

Он помнит, как Стив приносил ему в мастерскую кофе, когда ему нужно было работать всю ночь, и целовал его в макушку перед тем, как отправиться штудировать отчеты. И что он был счастлив.

От этого только хуже.

Тони осознает, как сильно желает, чтобы хоть раз в жизни Стив опоздал, или чтобы случилось вторжение инопланетян, и это позволило бы отложить разговор. Но конечно, при его-то удаче, Стив приходит вовремя, и никакой космический владыка не ломится через потолок, чтобы объявить Земле войну.

Стив заходит через главный вход Особняка, на нем обычная одежда, но выглядит он опрятно — словно идет на свидание. Но Стив всегда так выглядит, единственное исключение — разгар тренировки. Он улыбается, когда видит Тони, и в этой улыбке столько облегчения и тепла, что Тони чувствует, как ноет сердце, как внутри буквально все переворачивается. Он идет вперед, чтобы встретиться со Стивом на полпути. Все болит, каждый шаг требует осознанного усилия, но это нормально, у него бывало и похуже. Стив — вот это самое «похуже». Стив тянется, хочет обнять его большими руками, двигается так осторожно, словно Тони может сломаться, и тому это совсем не нравится. Он выглядит чертовски счастливым, и это Тони не нравится еще больше.

В этой ситуации все ужасно, но они по крайней мере одни, он об этом позаботился. Они одни.

— Стив, — говорит Тони. Видеть этого человека, чувствовать, как его ладони ложатся на щеки, как эти простые действия заставляют его сердце биться чаще — все это неправильно. Как и тоненький голосок в голове, говорящий ему, что Стива — живого или нет — тут быть не должно, что он отвлекся и как-то попал в другую Вселенную, ту, в которой за все грехи наказывают тем, что показывают, как идеальна может быть жизнь, которая не случилась, потому что провинившийся приложил к тому все возможные усилия.

— Стив, — повторяет Тони, но не останавливает, когда тот наклоняется и прижимается губами к его губам. На секунду он закрывает глаза. Отвечает на поцелуй.

Однако уже через мгновение делает шаг назад — и Стив позволяет ему; он немного сбит с толку, слегка волнуется. За него. Ни о чем не догадывается.  
Тони ненавидит себя за все.

— Стив, — произносит он в третий раз; и даже не гордится тем, что его голос не дрожит, просто испытывает благодарность. — Прости меня.

— Простить за что? — теперь в голосе Стива появляется подозрительность: он слишком хорошо знает Тони.

— За все. За это. Ты не должен быть здесь. Со мной, я имею в виду. Это не должно было произойти.

— «Это»? — переспрашивает Стив. — Ты говоришь о _нас_?

У Тони перехватывает горло; Стив будто бы начинает немного злиться — у него такое бывает, когда он растерян, расстроен и не знает, как реагировать. Мгновение Тони не решается открыть рот из страха, что голос подведет его, но он заставляет себя заглянуть Стиву в глаза и кивнуть.

Он надеется, что Стив поймет; что скоро все это будет закончено.

— Ты рвешь со мной? — Стив даже не то чтобы не верит. В его голосе скорее звучит недоверие, немного раздражение — словно он говорит с ребенком, который не понимает, насколько глуп.

— Да, — отвечает Тони.

— _Почему_? — Стив внезапно хватает Тони за плечи, стискивает чуть резковато — пока Тони был болен, а потом в заточении, его мускулы ослабли. Впрочем, когда он снова начинает говорить, его голос тих. — Это потому, что ты вспомнил? Из-за чего-то, что я сделал?

— Нет. Да, — Тони вздыхает, мысленно приказывает своему голосу не дрожать. Он просто хочет, чтобы Стив понял, не пытался с ним спорить. — Все было хреново. Если бы я знал…

— Ты знал, — прерывает его Стив. — Ты знал все о том, что произошло. Ты провел свое расследование, мы говорили об этом. Я про… Мы в этом разобрались, разве нет?

— Я знал, — подтверждает Тони. — Как знаю о мировых войнах или о Революции. Просто тогда во всем этом сюжете был один парень, очень похожий на меня. Теперь я помню. И знаю то, чего не знал до этого. То, что никто мне не рассказал.

Он знает, каково это — сидеть в одиночестве и принимать решение убить друга. Он знает, каково это — сражаться с любимыми людьми и принимать решение продолжать снова и снова, каждый день, и говорить себе, что это того стоит.

— Ты презирал меня, — говорит он тихо.

Стив выдерживает долгую паузу.

— Нет, я…

— Да, презирал. Я же… Из-за того, что я сделал. Я заставил тебя испытывать это. Я знал, что так и будет, и все же… — и все же сложно произнести слова, не важно, сколько раз он повторял их про себя, готовясь к этой встрече.

— Тони, я люблю тебя, — Тони закрывает глаза, потому что в голосе Стива столько искренности, а ему самому никогда эти слова не давались с такой легкостью. — Не важно, что случилось. Люблю. Любил долгое время, вот почему мне было так больно, вот почему… Мы говорили об этом. Много.

— Ты не говорил, что испытывал ко мне такое отвращение, — настаивал Тони. — На полном серьезе. Достаточно сильное, чтобы хотеть моей смерти. 

Ему знакома ненависть. Он знает, как она выглядит, каково это — когда ненавидят тебя; знал с того самого момента, как стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять, что он есть, чем он должен быть, чем он никогда не будет. Это уродливо, тяжело и непростительно. Сам Тони не испытывал этого чувства по отношению ко многим людям — так, чтобы по-настоящему, потому что заслужить истинное отвращение не просто. Еще это личное, всегда. Вот почему Стив с такой силой презирал его; потому что ожидал лучшего, и потому, что Тони взял их дружбу и растоптал ее. 

— Надо было сказать.

— Это Роудс тебя настроил? — Стив мрачен и становится все мрачнее. Он почему-то смотрит на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Словно ожидает увидеть, что там кто-то стоит и наблюдает. Тони знает, что там никого нет, поэтому не глядит туда.

— Роуди? Нет. Какое отношение имеет он ко всему этому? — Тони качает головой, не дает себя отвлечь. — Было не трудно самому прийти к такому выводу. Отношения типа наших… Я люблю тебя, Стив. Всегда любил. Но я вступил в этот союз, имея ложное впечатление о том, что именно произошло в прошлом. Мне, вероятно, следовало догадаться, но я не догадался, а ты мне не сказал…

Он качает головой и не находит в себе сил смотреть на Стива.

— Я бы никогда этого не допустил, если бы я знал.

— Допустил, — повторяет Стив. — Тони, это не какая-то там случайность. И я не знаю, как ты можешь думать… Я не испытываю к тебе ненависти. Я серьезен в своих чувствах, когда говорю, что люблю тебя. Я не стал бы об этом врать. И прости, что тогда так случилось, но меня понесло, я был зол, но если серьезно, я никогда не хотел причинять тебе вреда. Ты должен мне поверить.

— Стив, я не боюсь тебя, — говорит Тони, отчаянно желая, чтобы Стив понял. — И я тебя не виню. Ты не сделал ничего неправильного. 

— Тогда почему ты оставляешь меня?

— Потому что ты… Потому что ничего не получится. Не получается.

— До сих пор получалось.

— Потому что я не знал! — Тони повышает голос, но это отчаянье, а не злость. Он хочет покончить с этим, пока не психанул. — Я знал, что сделал с тобой, но только на интеллектуальном уровне. Я не знал, насколько все действительно плохо. Ты не испытываешь презрения к людям, Стив. Ты не убиваешь людей, но ты хотел убить меня. Вот насколько плохо все было. Как ты можешь даже смотреть на меня?

— Ты говорил, что сделал бы это снова. Ты говорил, что защищал бы сделанное тобой. Это тоже изменилось? — в голосе Стива звучит растерянность, возможно, немного надежда, и все становится только хуже, потому что на деле они не перешагнули через это все. Тони удалил свои воспоминания и лишил их шанса попытаться.

— Нет, — разбивает он все надежды Стива. — Это не изменилось. Но ты не можешь… Ты никогда не простишь меня. И не стоит это делать. Начнем с того, что я даже не знаю, почему ты вообще связался со мной.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, идиот!

— Нет, ты не…

— Не указывай мне, что я чувствую!

— … и даже если это так, этого недостаточно. После того, как… Я знал, что принесу в жертву нашу дружбу, Стив. Я был к этому готов, потому что знал: обеспечить всеми силами безопасность, твою и остальных, того стоит. Ты просто… Ты отделил от меня человека, который все это сделал, потому что я не помнил. Но теперь я помню. И это всегда был я. Ты не можешь хотеть быть с тем, кто причинил тебе такую боль, что ты отшвырнул все свои моральные убеждения.

Секунды текут. Стив не протестует. Не спорит. Он на секунду закрывает глаза, а потом говорит:   
— Тони.

Он тянется, но нерешительно, и все равно Тони уже вне досягаемости.

— Нет, — Тони проходит к двери. Он пытается держаться так, чтобы его нельзя было достать, но Стив даже не пытается.

— Прости меня, — говорит он снова, потому что ему правда жаль. Больше, чем Стив может себе представить. — Это я виноват. И я, наконец, поступаю правильно.

Даже если чтобы сделать это, придется причинить Стиву боль. Снова. Даже если ему снова приходится быть плохим парнем. «По крайней мере, в этот раз, — думает он, выходя в вечерний солнечный свет. — Стив со временем поймет».

Комментании:  
[1] Кэрол в комиксах - алкоголичка. Именно Тони помогает ей осознать и преодолеть зависимость. Подробнее об этом можно прочитать в третьем личном томе ЖЧ.

[2] Отсылка ко сну во льдах. Все это знают, это не только комиксный канон, но и кинон, но мне так хотелось поставить отсылку и про Стива тоже, что вот. :)  
Также сюда можно отнести события личного седьмого тома КА, но история, кажется, была написана до выхода этой линейки.

[3] Вероятно, Джарвис. Фанон часто приписывает ему склонность готовить для успокоения нервов и отвлечения от неприятных мыслей.

[4] Вероятно, отсылка к тому, как Тони инсценировал свою смерть в олдскуле. Роуди тогда пришлось носить броню ЖЧ в память о друге. И в общем, он ужасно злился, когда выяснилось, что Тони жив.

[5] "Именно, блядь" потому, что Октопус особенно изощренно попил кровушки у Тони в пятом личном томе ЖЧ.  
Целование щупалец, все дела.

[6] Дон Блейк - альтер-эго Тора из раннего канона Мстителей.  
Долгое время другие члены команды не знали, что он и Тор - один и тот же человек. При этом, Блейк - врач, и неоднократно латал героев, оказываясь на месте всегда очень вовремя. :)  
О том, почему так получилось с двумя личностями, можно почитать в олдскуле Тора.

[7] За свою историю Кэрол несколько раз теряла память: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carol_Danvers  
Здесь, вероятно, отсылка к самому свежему эпизоду, случившемуся в 2013 году в результате взрыва, спровоцированного коммандером Крии в линеке "Враг внутри".

[8] Отсылка к мини-серии "Мстители. Прайм". В ней Стив и Тони мирятся после события Гражданки.


	8. Глава 8

— Скажи мне честно, — говорит Джим на полпути в аэропорт. — Ты откладывал эту беседу до того времени, пока снова сможешь ходить, чтобы у тебя была возможность в самом прямом смысле этого слова от него уйти?

Он оглядывается на Тони, сидящего рядом, но тот просто смотрит в окно. Уже стемнело; в неверном уличном свете его лицо выглядит бледным и постаревшим.

— У меня такое чувство, будто вернув себе воспоминания, я убил того человека, в которого Стив влюбился, — говорит Тони стеклу.

— Ого, да ты шутник, — Джим уже чувствует, что путь назад в Сиэтл будет долгим.

Ему нужно было сидеть в машине у Особняка и ждать Тони, поэтому он знал, что Тони хочет уехать, и быстро; но причина все равно оказалась сюрпризом. Впрочем, он не то чтобы не одобряет. Ну, возможно, не одобряет причины, но не сам факт.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу Тони молчит. Джим занимает свободное парковочное место, а Тони по-прежнему ничего не говорит. И не двигается, чтобы выйти.

Джим терпеливо ждет — просто убедиться, что друг не уснул. Честно говоря, он немного волнуется. Тони еще не стоит быть на ногах. Он едва ли может ходить. И у него разбито сердце, даже если решение принял он сам. В такие времена у него не очень получается о себе заботиться.

Но еще ему действительно нужно уехать, и Джим хотя бы тут может его поддержать.

— Сомневаешься? — спрашивает он, наконец, когда Тони не двигается почти десять минут, и опасается услышать ответ.

Тони медленно, словно в трансе, поворачивается к нему.

— Ты можешь отвезти меня на железнодорожную станцию? — спрашивает он странно тихим голосом. — Я хотел бы отправиться поездом.

Да, это неожиданно. Но как бы там ни было, Тони тут главный, и они все равно не заказывали билет на самолет.

— Все, что ты хочешь, — Джим заводит машину и закладывает новое место назначения в навигатор. Он не часто бывает на станции, по крайней мере, не ездит туда сам.  
Похоже, дорога в Сиэтл будет еще длиннее, чем он думал.

* * *  
Джим покупает два билета в Сиэтл, и Тони выбирает самый длинный маршрут с максимальным количеством остановок. Определенно он хочет как можно дальше отодвинуть тот момент, когда приедет хоть куда-то и снова будет вынужден что-то делать. Например, встретиться с жизнью лицом к лицу. Это лучше, чем забиться в какой-нибудь угол, и, честно говоря, Джим все понимает. У него не раз в жизни появлялись мысли убежать от всего, в основном, во время учебы в колледже. Впрочем, в этих фантазиях обычно не фигурировали поезда.

Тони кажется искренне удивленным, что Джим настроен ехать с ним, но, похоже, сейчас он не в состоянии завязать собственные шнурки, поэтому не протестует. Просто часто бросает на Джима взгляд, словно не может его понять.

Это не страшно. Джиму нравится идея хоть раз побыть в роли загадочного героя. 

Тони становится тихим. Когда он не смотрит на друга, то ничего не делает, только пялится в окно. Не читает. Не рисует наброски в блокноте. Возможно, что-то мысленно проектирует, но вряд ли. Джим знает, как Тони выглядит в такие моменты. Не так. Так Тони выглядит, когда пытается не плакать.

В их поезде есть Интернет, но Тони не открывает ноутбук и не берет телефон. Он даже не проверяет почту: похоже, убежден в том, что сейчас, когда не управляет компанией и не участвует в делах Мстителей из-за своих травм, никто от него ничего не захочет. Или, может быть, ему просто все равно. Джим знает, что его телефон включен, но заблокирован и может принимать только срочные звонки.

Так лучше. Джим даже ничего на эту тему не говорит. Сам он выходит в Интернет со своего телефона, пока Тони наблюдает за проплывающим мимо миром и восходом Солнца. Пеппер отправила ему два письма: в одном она спрашивает, все ли в порядке, а в другом жалуется, что Тони ее игнорирует. Джим отправляет короткий ответ, сообщает ей, что они в поезде и скоро прибудут в Питтсбург. До Сиэтла доберутся только через несколько дней, но опять же, ничего особенного их там не ждет.

Он знает, что Пеппер поймет. Она слишком хорошо знакома с Тони и не раз видела его в таком состоянии.

Поездка до Питтсубрга занимает больше девяти часов. Тони выходит на связь с внешним миром только один раз: когда Джим отправляется взять себе что-нибудь перекусить, он отрицательно качает головой в ответ на вопрос, не хочет ли есть. Джим дремлет примерно час. Насколько ему известно, Тони не спит.

Когда они наконец-то выбираются из поезда на первой остановке, Тони выглядит едва живым: щеки ввалились, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Он совсем не похож на Тони Старка, каким его знают СМИ (а друзья знают и таким, видели, как он выглядит, когда разваливается на части), и это пока Джима совершенно устраивает. Он почти уверен, что Тони вообще не в курсе всего этого безумия вокруг него и Роджерса, и он определенно не хочет, чтобы эта история всплыла от того, что кто-то опознает их и спросит об отношениях Железного Человека и Капитана Америка. (Джим думает, что Тони вел бы себя иначе, если бы знал).  
Когда Джим достает из сумки шляпу и одевает на него, Тони странно смотрит в ответ, но ничего не говорит. Возможно, он все понимает. Им повезло, что Тони еще никто не узнал, но опять же, просто никто не ожидает увидеть такого человека в общественном транспорте.

Следующий подходящий поезд, который доставит их ближе к месту назначения, отбывает в полдень, и он отходит только через двенадцать часов. Джим не очень ждет этого момента, хотя ему доводилось переживать и худшие путешествия.

Он даже не особенно удивлен, когда Тони просто немного отходит от станции, ловит такси и просит водителя отвезти их в ближайший мотель.

— Серьезно? — спрашивает Джим, когда они регистрируются под фальшивыми именами, доходят до номера, и он кидает две жалкие сумки, содержимое которых совершенно неадекватно их путешествию, на пол. — Тони, мотель? У нас так быстро заканчиваются деньги?

— Я не так богат, как прежде. И я останавливался в мотелях раньше, — отмечает Тони слегка хрипло, и Джим думает: «Ага, конечно. Когда пытался убить себя выпивкой». [1]

— Я мог бы заплатить за номер в отеле, — говорит он, чисто на тот случай, если проблема в этом.

— Мне хотелось вот так.

— Прямо интересно узнать, почему, — сухо роняет Джим. Но у него есть неплохая догадка. Она хорошо соотносится с необходимостью носить шляпу.

Комната не дурна. Чистая, с большой кроватью, на которой они оба поместятся, и в ванной ничто не живет. Когда они выходили из такси, Джим видел за углом забегаловку с фаст-фудом, и сейчас именно это в основном занимает его мысли.

— Пойду, возьму что-нибудь поесть, — говорит он другу. — Что ты хочешь?

— Я не голоден.

— Нет? Лучше нагуляй себе аппетит, пока меня не будет, в противном случае будет не смешно, когда мне придется пропихивать бургер тебе в горло.

Тони недовольно на него смотрит, но больше ничего не говорит, поэтому Джим надеется, что есть шанс уговорить его поесть — или по крайней мере, не найти дверь запертой по возвращении.

В забегаловке, к счастью, не очень много посетителей. Голодный Джим выбирает большой стандартный обед (картофель фри, два бургера и большая кока-кола), а для Тони берет салат и спринг-ролл, зная, что требовать сейчас от друга съесть больше было бы чересчур. Учитывая, что еще два дня назад Тони получал всю пищу в жидком виде, не исключено, что и салат — это уже перебор, но Джим должен хотя бы попытаться.

Еще его выбор связан с собственными предпочтениями в еде, потому что Джим не сомневается: остатки достанутся ему.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, дверь не заперта. Хорошо. Тони нигде не видно. Плохо. Из ванной доносится шум льющейся воды, указывая на то, что кто-то принимает душ. Хорошо. Если, конечно, не получилось так, что кто-нибудь не пришел сюда в его отсутствие, убил Тони, а теперь смывает кровь, или Джим просто пропал не в тот номер, что было бы одинаково плохо.

Но дверь открывается, и выходит Тони. Он одет в те же джинсы и свитер, но вытирает волосы полотенцем. Теперь, когда они мокрые, Джим отчетливо видит, насколько они отросли.

Капля воды сбегает по шее Тони и скользит под воротник рубашки.

— Я у тебя бритву одолжил, — говорит он Джиму почти радостно, словно не молчал как немой последние десять часов. — Я думал побриться наголо, но мне кажется, никто не обратит на меня внимания. Хочу сказать, я потерял много веса, и шляпа должна помочь, да? Как считаешь?

— Я считаю, что без бородки ты выглядишь странно, — говорит Джим. Сбрить ее, возможно, было бы и лучше, но Тони и без того выглядит странно: уставшим, худым и бледным. Если он побреется, то будет вообще похож на незнакомца. [2] 

— Я тоже так подумал. Полагаю, нужно пойти купить какой-нибудь одежды. Я не рассчитывал, что мы проведем в пути больше нескольких часов; плохо спланировал. У меня хотя бы зубная щетка есть. У тебя есть зубная щетка? Могу купить тебе, когда отправлюсь в магазин. И белье, и все такое — считаю, это нам понадобится.

Джиму нужна еда. И душ. И сон. В таком порядке.

— Сядь и поешь, — строго говорит он. — Потом пойдем по магазинам вместе, иначе ты забудешь половину нужного и купишь кучу всякой фигни. 

Тони даже не спорит. Он терпеливо наблюдает, как Джим усаживается за маленький столик и начинает уплетать бургер, но словно и не видит салат, поставленный перед ним, а просто раскачивается на стуле, глядя в пространство и явно думая о чем-то, что его радует или кажется необходимым.

— Ешь давай, ребенок, — рычит на него Джим. — Тебе что, пять? Тебе нужна еда, и я не понесу тебя домой, когда свалишься в коробку с носками в магазине.

— Не голоден, — настаивает Тони.

— Не заставляй меня играть с тобой в самолетик.

— О, теперь мне прямо хочется начать тебя по-настоящему раздражать, чтобы посмотреть, как ты будешь это делать.

— Ты _и так_ по-настоящему раздражаешь. Ешь давай, или я привяжу тебя к кровати и накормлю насильно, — слишком поздно Джим соображает, что, возможно, говорить что-то такое человеку, недавно пережившему два травмирующих похищения, не очень разумно. Но Тони, кажется, не усматривает угрозы в его словах. Он просто кидает на него сердитый взгляд, хмурится и берет пластиковую вилку.  
К тому моменту, как Джим расправляется со своим обедом и больше не чувствует угрозы голодной смерти, Тони съедает половину салата. В общем-то, большего от него, наверное, и не стоит сейчас ждать.  
Впрочем, Тони выпивает весь кофе, который Джим ему принес, так что тут все, как обычно.

После они идут по магазинам, как Тони и хотел. Джим еле держится на ногах, он соглашается только потому, что чувствует: тут нужна нянька. Но Тони буквально излучает маниакальную энергию и, кажется, не ощущает усталости от долгой поездки или боли от ран. (А его раны, блядь, все еще серьезные. Кроме того, что в него стреляли, кто-то еще распилил его ребра и вскрыл грудь, и все это еще не до конца зажило. Как он вообще держится на ногах — это выше понимания Джима).

Он покупают несколько пар носков, трусов-боксеров, две футболки, пару джинсов для каждого и еще одну кепку для Тони, чтобы маскироваться. После Тони проносится по отделу канцелярских товаров и выбирает в случайном, кажется, порядке три блокнота разных размеров, линейку и пачку карандашей.

Так как Тони еще болен, Джим несет все их покупки, в то время как сам Тони торопливо идет по тротуару, и в его движениях странно сочетаются хромота и нетерпеливое подпрыгивание. До мотеля недалеко, но Джим все равно предпочел бы поймать такси. Тони настоял на том, чтобы идти пешком.

Возможно, у него просто полно ненужной энергии, которую нужно потратить.

Как только они возвращаются, Джим роняет пакеты на пол и отправляется в душ. Он торопится, не желая оставлять Тони надолго одного, а когда выходит, тот сидит за столом и что-то рисует в одном из блокнотов. Издалека кажется, что это какой-то чертеж. Когда речь идет о Тони, всегда можно с уверенностью ставить на чертеж.

Может быть, Тони обдумывал его, когда пялился в окно поезда. И теперь рад выплеснуть свои мысли на бумагу. Потому что забыл, что у него с собой был блокнот. Да, похоже на то.  
Джим решает не трогать его и валится ничком на постель. Он просто хочет…

Неа. Не получится. Джим может закрыть глаза и сколько угодно отдаваться усталости, но часть его сознания все равно сосредоточена на шуршании карандаша по бумаге, когда Тони нажимает слишком сильно; на звуке перелистываемых страниц; на скрипе стула. А когда Тони совершенно неподвижен, Джим не может не открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что он делает. (Просто смотрит в окно, а потом снова берет карандаш и возвращается к работе).

Джим лежит без сна несколько часов. Все равно еще слишком рано, чтобы спать, говорит он себе, натягивая подушку на голову и пытаясь игнорировать присутствие Тони в комнате. У него будет в распоряжении вся ночь; нет смысла дрыхнуть сейчас и вскакивать задолго до рассвета. Нет причины расстраиваться. Со временем Тони должен пойти спать.

Что со временем происходит — так это то, что Джим начинает дремать. Он не фиксирует этот момент, поэтому не может порадоваться данному факту. Но в какой-то момент он просыпается. Вокруг темно, единственный источник света — экран ноутбука, который Тони включил, пока Джим спал. По комнате раскиданы листы бумаги. Тони по-прежнему работает с почти маниакальным блеском в глазах.  
Когда Джим сонно велит ему иди уже, блядь, спать, он, кажется, не слышит.

* * *  
На следующее утро Тони пребывает в настроении хорошем до странности. По его словам, он придумал пять различных приборов для дома, забраковал четыре и научил ноутбук Джима разговаривать. Джим настороженно смотрит на компьютер, но тот его не приветствует, что кажется слегка обнадеживающим.

Они завтракают, что на практике означает, что Джим съедает холодные остатки вчерашнего салата, а Тони пощипывает спринг-ролл — и после этого Джим получает остатки спринг-ролла. Они добираются до станции, садятся в поезд и проводят следующие десять часов, слушая стук колес по рельсам.

В этот раз Тони радостный, хотя и рассеянный — он отвлекается на то, чтобы бешено печатать на компьютере. Джим внимательно за ним наблюдает и время от времени посылает Пеппер смс-ки, чтобы она была в курсе. Она волнуется, что Тони узнают, и он столкнется с ситуациями, которые могут ускорить нервный срыв. Джим заверяет ее, что на Тони бейсбольная кепка, так что все хорошо.

Во время поездки Джим немного спит, несколько раз перекусывает и пьет много кофе. Тони просто пьет много кофе. Джиму хочется, чтобы тот уже перестал и мог поспать, и еще хочется заставить друга поесть (чтобы спасти его от голодной смерти), но вокруг люди, и не стоит провоцировать сцену и привлекать внимание.

Когда они прибывают в Чикаго, уже темнеет. Джим устал, у него ноют все конечности, и он ужасно хочет нормальной еды. По крайней мере, думает он, есть возможность вставать и ходить внутри поезда, а еще бистро с дорогущими сэндвичами и не очень противные туалеты. Он должен быть рад, что у Тони не было настроения ехать на автобусе.  
Потому что Джим бы тоже с ним поехал. И это было бы дерьмово.

Они опять снимают комнату в мотеле, недалеко от станции. В этот раз у них нет поводов выходить. Джим заказывает пиццу, выбирает ту, которая больше всего нравится Тони — в надежде, что это соблазнит его хоть немного поесть. В итоге он умудряется добиться своего, порезав один ломтик на маленькие кусочки и упорно удерживая их у рта Тони, пока тот работает. В общем, выбора у Тони особенно не было, учитывая, что он не хотел переставать печатать и писать: либо есть, либо измазаться в растаявшем сыре.   
Почему Джим не додумался до этого раньше? С маленькими детьми же срабатывает, верно?

Еще он не заказывает кофе. Если Тони хочет, пусть сам идет и покупает.

— Как с ребенком возиться, — ворчит Джим около полуночи, когда Тони зевает каждые две минуты, но все равно продолжает работать. Сам Джим не такой уставший, как был накануне, но от одного только вида друга он хочет в постель.

Со временем его решимость крепнет, и он забирает у Тони ноутбук, захлопывая крышку.

— Эй, — недовольно смотрит на него Тони. — Ты портишь мою работу!

— Он просто ушел в спящий режим, ничего не потеряется. Получишь назад, когда поспишь.

— Какого черта, Джим? Я не сраный ребенок!

— Но ведешь себя как ребенок. И потом, это _мой_ ноутбук. Ложись, блядь, уже.

Тони ворчит. С чернильными кругами под глазами, скрытый по большей части в тени он кажется нереальным и почти инопланетным.

— Заставь меня.

Тут даже никакого вызова нет. Джим хватает Тони за талию, вскидывает на плечо и опускает на кровать. Тот борется и ругается, но у него нет ни малейшего шанса вырваться. Джим прижимает его к матрасу, держа за запястья.

— Ты мухлюешь!

— Я сильнее тебя. Это даже не хитрость.

— Дай только мне добраться до брони, тогда и продолжим разговор.

— Тогда уже ты будешь мухлевать. Тони, — Джим отпускает руку Тони и хватает его за подбородок, чтобы не отворачивался. — Поговори со мной.

— Мне нечего сказать.

— Ты не в норме. Я знаю. Я знаю, что не могу помочь. Но пожалуйста, хотя бы попытайся заботиться о себе. Или позволь мне позаботиться о тебе. Я не хочу…

— Я не могу спать, — говорит Тони, избавляя его от необходимости заканчивать предложение. — И не хочу.

— Кошмары, — Джиму даже не нужно получать подтверждение своей догадки. — Я понимаю. Просто… Позволь мне помочь. Тебе нужно поспать. Я могу разбудить тебя, когда будет казаться, что это нужно.

— Роуди, — со вздохом произносит Тони. — Я такого друга не заслуживаю.

— Не, не заслуживаешь, — Джим, наконец, отпускает его и садится, зная, что Тони не попытается сбежать. — Можешь немного компенсировать мне страдания тем, что не будешь такой занозой в заднице.

— Всегда буду, — улыбается Тони, и Джим знает, что он серьезно. И что он прав. И что он не понимает, насколько это не имеет значения. — Я даже не знаю, как… Спасибо, что был со мной, когда я сходил с ума. Я уже благодарил?

— Типа того. Но можешь сделать это еще раз, если тебе от этого лучше.

— Без тебя я бы не справился. 

— Я знаю. Поэтому я был рядом, — Джим гладит Тони по голове. — Постарайся поспать, хорошо?

— Нет пока, — к разочарованию Джима, Тони садится. Но с кровати, впрочем, не слезает. — Я пока не могу. Я все понимаю. Дай мне еще час или два — и я просто сам свалюсь.

— Ты просто опять уйдешь с головой в работу и забудешь это сделать. Я не верну тебе ноутбук.

— И не надо, — Тони наклоняется, кладет голову на плечо Джима, и Джим без раздумий обнимает его, чувствует его тепло, его близкое присутствие. Он гладит Тони по спине (и выше — проводит ладонью по волосам), слишком большая футболка задирается при каждом движении. Где-то через минуту Тони поворачивается голову, дотягивается губами до шеи Джима, и…

Чувство, которое пронзает Джима от ощущения того, как губы Тони скользят по его коже, — странная смесь возбуждения и ужаса. У него ничего не было долгое время, не с Тони, и отчасти ему просто хочется поддаться и позволить себе забраться под эту чертову футболку, которая продолжает мешаться. И, эй, Тони помнит о том местечке за ухом, от воздействия на которое часть мозга Джима мгновенно отключается.  
Впрочем, большая-то часть продолжает работать, и Джим — разумный взрослый, он несет ответственность за свои действия, и он тут как раз для того, чтобы разумным и взрослым быть. Поэтому он аккуратно отстраняет Тони, удерживает его от нового сближения.

Волосы Тони упали на лицо, глаза под спутанными прядями очень большие и пронзительно голубые.

— Это плохая идея, — ласково говорит ему Джим. — Мы не можем это сделать.

— Почему нет? — Тони не пытается поцеловать его, но смотрит на губы Джима, словно этого хочет. — Я свободен. Ты тоже. Или нет?

Вот тут Джиму стоит соврать и немедленно положить всему этому конец, потому что если у него есть отношения, Тони будет уважать его выбор.

— Нет, у меня никого нет. Но ты только что бросил чертова Капитана Америка, человека, о котором без умолку болтал даже тогда, когда он еще лежал во льдах. Я вижу, как тебе от этого тяжело, это у тебя на лице написано, дурилка, — он проводит пальцем по шее Тони и жалеет, что не может забыть вкус его губ.

— Если ты думаешь, что я просто пытаюсь забыть Стива…

— Конечно, именно так и есть, — прерывает его Джим. — И это нормально.

Он хочет сразу все прояснить.

— Ты делал это раньше. Я делал это. Черт, я совсем не против, чтобы ты делал это сейчас. Но не со мной.

— Почему не с тобой?

Джим боялся этого вопроса.

— Я не могу, Тони, — говорит он. — Не могу так и не могу с тобой. Не сейчас. Я не буду твоей заменой Стива Роджерса.

— Джим, — Тони в конце концов все же льнет к нему и целует, пока не успели остановить, но это лишь легкое прикосновение губ, и потом он снова отстраняется. — Я хочу тебя. А не кого-то еще. Я не использую тебя, чтобы причинить Стиву боль, заставить его ревновать или что-то доказать себе. Но и тебе причинять боль я тоже не хочу.

Он снова прижимается, но в этот раз не поднимает глаза; просто ищет близости, и ничего больше, пусть даже заведенный сам Джим очень хорошо ощущает его возбуждение даже через джинсы. 

— Я не сделаю ничего, чего ты не хотел бы.

По тону понятно, что Тони сдался. Тут нет попытки манипулировать, и Джим это знает. Тони обозначил, чего он хочет, но готов принять любое решение, не вступая в дальнейшие споры и уговоры. И это становится решающим фактором, определяет то, что Джим все же скользит рукой под футболку и поворачивает голову Тони, чтобы поцеловать. Потому что и так понятно: если не он — будет кто-то другой. Возможно, первый попавшийся человек. И Тони легко уступит ему во всех желаниях, сделает все возможное, чтобы забыться в этой авантюре и доставить наслаждение партнеру. А Джим не сможет узнать, кто это будет, может быть, кто-то вообще незнакомый. Не сможет проконтролировать, чтобы этот человек не воспользовался Тони, а сам Тони не очень умеет определять, насколько ему кто-то подходит, а в такой момент ему может быть вообще все равно.

Он делает это, потому что любит Тони, и хочет его сейчас — и именно благодаря этому он становится лучшим выбором в данной ситуации.

Обнимая Тони за плечи и укладывая его на спину, он все еще повторяет себе, что это рациональное решение.

* * *  
Они делают это не в первый раз. В первый раз они были пьяны.

И это всегда было весело и никогда ничего не значило. Вот что изменилось. В этот раз Тони нуждается в нем, и Джим не знает, пользуется он этим, или пользуются им, или в целом все нормально. Но он знает, что это не закончится утром, а он будет мучиться сомнениями и раздумывать об обязательствах, но он чувствует ответственность за жизнь Тони уже достаточно долго.

По большей части он об этом не думает. Старается вообще ни о чем не думать, просто взять ситуацию в свои руки и проследить, чтобы в первую очередь были удовлетворены потребности Тони, сделать то, что Тони нравится. Дать удовольствие больше, чем получить; Тони сейчас плохо, и надо внушить ему простую мысль: не нужно прогибаться и идти наперекор себе ради того, чтобы Джим был счастлив и остался с ним.

Он даже не знает, осознает ли Тони в полной мере, что происходит. Он настолько устал, и так нервозен, и в таком отчаянье, что просто отдается этому и извивается на простынях так, как никогда не делал раньше; голова откинута, по всему телу пробегает дрожь, он жадно хватает ртом воздух. Джим не особенно его дразнит, зная, что сейчас не время, и когда Тони кончает с тихим стоном, словно бы застревающим в горле, этого достаточно, чтобы Джим кончил тоже.

Они выжаты и грязны, их сердца бьются слишком быстро. Джим крепко прижимает к себе Тони, чувствует, как тот подрагивает, и думает о том, что металлическая броня, в которой они так любят прятаться, никогда не защищает от таких вот вещей.

* * *  
Поездка в Сакраменто занимает пятьдесят часов. С одной стороны, Джим не удивлен, потому как знает, что путь не близкий. С другой стороны, он, блядь, шокирован, потому что _пятьдесят часов_. В поезде. Это больше двух суток.

По крайней мере, в этот раз у них есть кровати. Маленькие, узкие, но кровати. На них можно лечь и вытянуться. И пялиться в окно, если удается найти правильный угол.

Джим хотел бы скоротать время в баре за алкоголем, но это было бы просто нечестно.

По крайней мере, они вдвоем в маленьком купе с двумя кроватями. Не то чтобы они что-то там планировали. Джим давно вычеркнул пункт «Секс в поезде» из своего списка того, что нужно сделать перед смертью, и Тони наверняка тоже. Если честно, он будет просто счастлив, если удастся уговорить Тони поспать — какое-то время в пятидесятичасовой поездке это займет.

Чуть ли впервые ему в голову приходит мысль, что он стареет.

Как и следовало ожидать, Тони не спит. Совсем. Все два дня. Тут нет ничего нового, но ведь он еще восстанавливается. Джим не может уложить его в кровать силой, она просто сломается.

В течение всей поездки Джим тусуется в вагоне-ресторане и баре, отжимается в коридоре и спит по ночам, а Тони работает, рисует в блокноте и общается с ноутбуком Джима, но эта штука, кажется, пока не горит желанием отвечать. В промежутках Тони долго пялится в окно, хотя старается не увлекаться, если Джим на него смотрит. Он едва ест и даже не пытается отдохнуть.

Ночью в Чикаго Тони проспал как убитый пять часов, а потом начал плакать и метаться во сне. Джим разбудил его, потому что обещал, зная, что пройдет много времени до того, как Тони согласится снова попытаться.

За два часа до прибытия в Сакраменто, или около того Тони засыпает прямо во время работы. Он лежит тихо и неподвижно, и Джим рад; он радуется, пока Тони не просыпается, вздрагивая, и не скатывается с кровати с затравленным выражением в глазах, сжимая рукой рубашку над репульсором.  
Джим сделал вид, что не заметил, будто что-то не так.

* * *  
Так как в поезде были кровати, теоретически они хорошо отдохнули. В следующем поезде они тоже будут, потому что до Сиэтла еще двадцать часов. Нет особой причины проводить ночь в Сакраменто, кроме того, что это дает еще день до того, как Тони окажется на месте и будет вынужден встретиться лицом к лицу с жизнью. В этот раз он оплачивает комнату в отеле, на четырнадцатом этаже, с видом на город, хрустящими простынями и обслуживанием в номер, если захочется.

Джим не думает, что Тони будет спать, хотя ему это и нужно. На мгновенье он ощущает, что скучает по тому успокоительному, которое ему давали, когда он был не в своем уме.

Сам Джим не очень устал, но он не собирается сидеть всю ночь и смотреть, как Тони с головой уходит в работу. Но также он никуда не пойдет и не оставит Тони одного. Он забирает бумагу и ноутбук, и в этот раз Тони не сопротивляется, но садится Джиму на колени и целует его. Тони много улыбается. Кажется довольным и счастливым.

— У тебя в телефоне есть послания от Стива, — ладони Джима лежат на бедрах Тони, косточки под ними твердые и острые. Он видел, как Тони проверял телефон; там были сообщения, которые никто так и не прослушал.

— Я не могу говорить с ним, — Тони не говорит «не буду», или «мне не стоит». — Если бы это было что-то важное, они бы связались со мной по другому номеру.

Они.

— Тони, — Джим знает, что в его голосе звучит грусть. Он знает, что ничего не получится — осознает именно в этот момент.

— Все кончено, Роуди.

— Это никогда не будет кончено. Вы были вместе задолго до того, как начали заниматься сексом. Это Самые Главные Отношения в твоей жизни, и они не заканчиваются просто потому, что ты решаешь больше с этим человеком сексом не заниматься.

— Все не так. Я не буду больше с ним встречаться и сменю номер телефона. Ты был в моей жизни дольше, чем он. Отношения меняются. Отношения между мной и Стивом изменились.

— Но ты этого не хотел, — нет смысла больше врать; Джим надеется, что Тони согласен.

— Это было нужно. Я облажался. Я вообще не понимаю, почему он сошелся со мной.

— Твоя логика хромает. Я согласен, что он должен быть больше тебе рассказать. Я счастлив, что ты больше не с ним, — никакой лжи. Джим проводит ладонью по спине Тони, чувствует узлы мускулов.  
— И если бы вот это никогда не случилось, — он быстро целует Тони в губы. — Я бы все равно был по этому поводу счастлив.

— И это после того, как ты только что сказал мне, что он — любовь всей моей жизни, — голос Тони весел. — Ты прав. Я ему не подхожу. Вот почему я ушел. Это делает меня засранцем, но он поймет. Кто-то должен был побыть тут плохим парнем.

— Кто-то тут _и есть_ плохой парень, и это не ты. Ты расстраиваешь меня.

— Я заставил его хотеть убить меня, а потом жил с ним в домашнем блаженстве, словно ничего не случилось.

— Он хотел убить тебя и оставил тебя в неведенье, когда решил двигаться дальше. Это кажется тебе нормальным?

— Мне кажется, что он слишком хороший человек.

— Нет, это не так.

— Чего ты хочешь? Я все закончил.

— И поэтому страдаешь. Ты жалеешь, что пришлось это сделать, — Джим гладит большим пальцем щеку Тони, его скулу. — Ты хочешь быть с ним.

— Я хочу много вещей. Ни одна из них не исполняется только в силу моего желания. Принять это — вот в чем фишка.

— Тони, — аккуратно говорит Джим, обнимая его. — Я не могу быть для тебя заменой Стива. Я отказываюсь это делать.

— Я тебя об этом и не прошу, — в этот раз Тони целует его; Джиму не стоит ему это позволять. — Я знаю, кто ты есть.

— И я не тот, кем ты хочешь, чтобы я был.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был собой. Я хочу тебя. Почему это так сложно понять?

Джим мог бы задать тот же вопрос.

— Ты ищешь, за что ухватиться, чтобы не утонуть. Я понимаю. Я рад помочь, Тон. Но я не согласен провести вечность, будучи номером два, — он не может. Не с Тони. Он лучше вернется к роли, которая принадлежит ему одному.

— Ты не можешь быть номером два, дружище, — губы Тони чуть вздрагивают, он слегка улыбается. — Ты — что-то с чем-то. Ты ничем себя не связываешь, и я не прошу тебя о вечности. Мне нужно только здесь и сейчас.

— Мудрые слова, — Джим с удивлением осознает, что улыбается в ответ. — Не могут быть твоими.

— Румико однажды сказала мне это, — легко и без горечи говорит Тони. Это удивительно; Джим не слышал ее имени много лет. Но он помнит Тони в дни после ее гибели и кольцо, которое тот собирался ей преподнести. Румико хотела «здесь и сейчас», мгновение — и мгновение в конце концов она получила. [3]

И если вот так на это посмотреть, Джим смог бы справиться. Стив Роджерс, может быть, и номер один, но он никогда не был единственным. Тони любил раньше и терял раньше. Он может продолжать жить и двигаться дальше. Не стремясь забыть, не желая заменить кого-то другим человеком. Просто позволяя всем этим людям быть частью своего прошлого.

* * *  
Вопреки ожиданиям Джима, в поезде до Сиэтла нет кроватей. Точнее, есть, но не для них, потому что такие места уже распроданы. Так что они сидят целый день и ждут, пока конечности затекут. Джим, конечно, мог бы подвигаться, но похоже, он умудрился все же вымотать Тони ночью накануне, и теперь засранец наконец-то спит: он положил голову на плечо Джима, бейсбольная кепка закрывает большую часть его лица.  
Поэтому сам Джим сидит как статуя. В самом прямом смысле этого слова. 

В какой-то момент, примерно через пять часов после отправления, Тони вздыхает и слегка двигается, бормочет что-то, что Джим не может разобрать. Он не кажется расстроенным, поэтому Джим позволяет ему спать дальше, просто подхватывает сползшую кепку, нежно целует Тони в лоб и убирает волосы с его лица, восхищаясь контрастом между черными как смоль прядями, бледной кожей и собственными пальцами. 

После он надевает кепку назад, устраивается поудобнее и тут замечает пристальный взгляд женщины за пятьдесят, сидящей с другой стороны прохода и даже не притворяющейся, что не смотрит на них. Кажется, она осуждает. Джиму почти хочется, чтобы она издала хоть звук — тогда у него будет повод ее заткнуть.

Но она молчит. Оба возвращаются к задумчивому созерцанию пейзажа за окнами.

* * *  
Еще час спустя поезд останавливается на очередной станции, и Тони просыпается, глотая воздух, с именем Роджерса на губах. Секунду он кажется потерянным и сломленным. Потом смотрит в окно. Джим принимается снова читать книгу.

За час до прибытия в Сиэтл Тони проводит рукой по лицу и вздыхает.

— Мне нужен душ.

— Многим людям в этом вагоне нужен душ, — сухо замечает Джим.

— Еще мне нужен костюм. Мне нужно… — он опять вздыхает. — Немного сна, в общем-то. Или много кофе и макияж. У Пеппер хорошо это получалось. Как думаешь, она поможет мне в этот раз? Ради хорошего дела, — добавляет он с надеждой.

— Какого еще хорошего дела? — звучит подозрительно. Тони определенно о чем-то думал, а Джим не может проследить его мысль, потому что Тони не всегда дает контекст к тому, о чем говорит. — Что ты такое собрался делать, что тебе нужен костюм и макияж? 

Макияж, похоже, нужен для того, чтобы скрыть, как погано он выглядит. Значит, что-то официальное. Возможно, с участием СМИ…

— Я собираюсь сделать заявление для прессы, — Тони сморит на бумаги, которые держит на коленях, словно там содержатся ответы на все вопросы, но насколько Джим может судить, он уже час просто рисовал поезда. — Надо кое-что прояснить.

— Если это связано с Роджерсом и тобой… — уже несколько дней у Тони был доступ в Интернет. Конечно, он знает, что происходит.

— Я с этим разберусь, — в его голосе звучит убежденность. — Чем раньше, тем лучше. Надо, чтобы они оставили всех в покое. И еще надо, чтобы Логан перестал им отвечать, это никому ни в чем не помогает. Можно мне поспать у тебя? У тебя же есть квартира в городе, верно?

Вопрос неожиданный, и откровенно задан для смены темы.

— У тебя тоже.

— Нет, я продал ее, когда возвращался в Нью-Йорк. Теперь нужно что-то новое. Не уверен, что смогу оставаться в отеле все это время, слишком дорого, — он сухо смеется. — Никогда не думал, что мне придется это сказать.

— Ты управлял вполне успешной компанией, — напоминает ему Джим. — И продал ее.

— За доллар, — отмечает Тони, и это как раз тот Тони Старк, которым СМИ никогда не интересуются. Человек, который однажды решил начать все сначала и отдал все свои деньги на благотворительность.

Джим не сомневается, что у Тони есть резервы, и он знает, что Тони сколотит состояние в мгновение ока, как только ему в голову придет снова за это взяться, но сейчас голова Тони занята другим, а у Джима правда есть квартира в Сиэтле, пусть и небольшая. Им не нужна большая. Тони жил на улице. Он не настолько разборчив, как ему хочется казаться.

Кроме того, хватит одной кровати. Как раз достаточно места для Джима, Тони и тени Стива Роджерса.

Они выбираются из поезда час спустя с ноющими и затекшими конечностями, и Джим задумывается, стоит ли предложить заплатить за свою часть поездки, потому что она была дорогой, и у него есть деньги, а у Тони, возможно, нет. Но это будет глупо, и Тони не стал бы тратить больше, чем может.

Он даже платит за такси, которое довозит их до квартиры Джима.

Потом он принимает душ, примеряет один из приличных костюмов Джима, который смотрится на нем большим и нелепым, сдается и звонит Пеппер, потому как он совершенно убежден, что где-то в офисе остался его запасной костюм.

Пока Джим готовит что-нибудь простое, Тони полчаса терпеливо слушает, как Пеппер на него орет.

— Я впервые за несколько недель с ней разговаривал, — ворчит Тони после звонка. Он подозрительно смотрит на еду, которую Джим ставит перед ним, словно это что-то инопланетное и может на него напасть.

— Она пришлет костюм?

— Ага. Ну, я так думаю. Она могла его сжечь. Определенно Сплитлип сделал что-то неприемлемое и ужасное во время встречи совета директоров, и это я виноват, потому что меня там не было, чтобы это предотвратить. Или типа того. Если костюма тут завтра не будет, она его сожгла.

— Ешь, — Джим указывает на тарелку. — Выгляди хорошо и здорово ради камер. Они любят тебя, ты же знаешь. 

Он говорит не о камерах.

— Я знаю, — он просто не хочет продолжать этот разговор. Понурившись, Тони принимается за еду. Он выглядит как человек, который просрал свою жизнь и знает это.  
Джим старается не принимать это на свой счет.

* * *  
Итак, Тони делает заявление для прессы. К счастью, костюм прибывает вовремя. К нему прилагается Пеппер, которая наносит макияж на лицо Тони, выглядящее так, словно он всю ночь метался в постели Джима, не проспав и секунды (что так и есть). После ее трудов Тони выглядит как человек; как человек, который провел время в плену и получил несколько ран, но уверенно вступил на путь выздоровления и просто нуждается в некотором количестве калорий и упражнений. Он не отвечает ни на какие вопросы. Просто говорит то, что хочет донести до всех интересующихся.

Когда он заканчивает и все уходят, Пеппер бьет его по лицу. Джим этого не делает, но ему хочется.

Тони не выглядит виноватым, просто опустошенным.

Он проводит остаток дня в гараже Джима, работая над новым бесшумным двигателем для поезда.

\---  
Комментарии:

[1] Отсылка к арке "Демон в бутылке" и некоторым соседним. Сюда же можно отнести ряд сцен из третьего, например, личного тома.  
Тони в комиксном каноне - алкоголик. В попытках утопить свои чувства в бутылке, он действительно дошел фактически до того, что все потерял и жил на улице. Существуют разные взгляды на интерпретацию этих эпизодов в биографии Тони, в том числе, заключающиеся в том, что это такая изощренная попытка убить себя. В целом их даже хочется разделить: пьет Тони с тем же размахом и той же страстью, с какими делает все. То, что это не закончилось чем-то действительно плохим, - просто чудо и воля создателей.  
Уже достаточно долгое время в комиксах Тони не употребляет алкоголь. По пальцам одной руки можно пересчитать случаи, когда он "срывался": в третьем томе после начала проблем с Румико, в пятом - чтобы попасть к гномам, в седьмом - потому что AXIS, и разум Тони затуманен.  
Джим как ближайших друг, естественно, во все эти перипетии посвящен.

[2] В комиксах Тони действительно несколько раз брился. Например, в четвертом личном томе - когда скрывался от преследования. Тогда он гладко выбрил лицо и перекрасился в блондина (с первого раза, "чисто" и с отличным оттенком; все красящиеся читатели комиксов наверняка завидуют ему разного цвета завистями от этого), от чего резко стал похож на Клинта. :)  
И в шестом - тоже в целях конспирации. Но краситься уже не стал, решив, что и "так сойдет". Даже есть несколько реплик, объясняющих такое поведение. Они не лишены логики, но крайне забавны.  
А Джим, видимо, просто привык уже к Тони с бородкой, потому что он не раз видел друга и без нее: в более ранних комиксах Тони носил только усы, знаменитый ван-дайк появился "на постоянной основе" только с третьего тома.

[3] Румико - возлюбленная Тони из третьего личного тома.   
Темпераментная девушка, отлично ему подходила. Между ними был целый ряд сложностей (связанных и с объективными обстоятельствами, и со спецификой характера Тони), но она умела разрулить эти вопросы, не получив при этом глубоких душевных травм, не совместимых с последующей личной жизнью.  
К сожалению, погибла ближе к финалу тома (к этому и отсылают нас слова Джима).  
Судя по всему, Тони серьезно относился к ней, он даже купил кольцо, чтобы сделать предложение.


	9. Глава 9

— Дело в том, — говорит Тони с экрана телевизора, улыбаясь буквально на мгновение и даже как-то застенчиво. — Что мы стремились сохранить нашу связь в тайне, поскольку продолжали пытаться понять, что нас связывает. Я не очень хорош в отношениях, если верить СМИ, и мы хотели посмотреть, получится ли что-нибудь, а только потом объявлять все официально — ради того, чтобы избежать ровно такой ситуации. Как оказалось, ничего не получилось. Я ценю все, что Стив сделал ради нас обоих, пока я был слишком занят, чтобы этим заниматься. Факт остается фактом: в конце концов вся эта суматоха вокруг нас показала мне, что мы никогда не сможем оправдать возлагаемые на нас ожидания, и что мы… что я не готов или не могу справляться с таким давлением и таким вниманием со стороны. А когда осознаешь, что отношения недостаточно важны и с этим не хочется разбираться, логично только завершить их. Все остальное было бы несправедливым. Поэтому я их завершил. Стив Роджерс и я официально больше не вместе. Уверен, что это никак не повлияет на нас в профессиональном плане, так что об этом можно не волноваться. Он отличный парень, лучший из всех, кого я знаю, поэтому достаточно быстро найдет кого-то, кто действительно его заслуживает.

Потом он уходит и игнорирует все вопросы и комментарии.

— Ух ты, — говорит Кэрол, сидящая на подлокотнике дивана. — Он бы не смог выставить себя большим засранцем, даже если бы попытался. 

— Он попытался, — отмечает Джен. Она оглядывается на Стива, который стоит за диваном и сжимает стакан так крепко, что стекло скоро треснет. — Что конкретно между вами произошло?

— Мы… Я даже не знаю. Он бросил меня, а потом ушел из Особняка. Не отвечал на мои звонки, ничего.

— То есть, не исключено, что сейчас он сказал правду, — предполагает Хэнк. Джен и Кэрол награждают его взглядами, под которыми он втягивает шею и делает вид, что его вообще тут нет.

— Есть вещи, которые он теперь помнит, а раньше не помнил, и это все изменило. Это моя вина.

— Да? Потому что это, — Кэрол указывается на теперь уже выключенный телевизор. — Это — типичное поведение Тони Старка, Который Позволяет Себе Выглядеть Засранцем, Потому Что Считает, Будто Это Заслужил.

Стив буквально слышит заглавные буквы в ее фразе.

И она права. Тони наказывает себя и играет в плохого парня. Стив знает, что он искренне чувствует себя виноватым за случившееся, и это очень расстраивает, ведь в реальности все как раз наоборот. Поведение Тони заставляет его чувствовать себя еще хуже, но в этот раз у него даже нет сил на то, чтобы злиться.

— Я должен с этим разобраться, — заявляет он. — Сказать прессе, что это все моя вина.

— Ага, и поверь мне, это плохая идея, — Кэрол качает головой. — Не ведите ваши битвы на национальном телевидении. Поговори с Тони.

— Он не отвечает на мои звонки. Я даже не знаю, где он сейчас. 

— Вы встретитесь снова. Просто будь терпелив. Ты знаешь Тони. Он слишком остро реагирует.

Стив качает головой. Он хочет сказать им, что так и есть: Тони действительно имел в виду сказанное в интервью, и это Стив предал его, позволив вступить в эти отношения, не имея всех данных. Но он не может заставить себя сделать это. И отчасти ему по-прежнему кажется, что они смогут это разрешить; просто надо поговорить с Тони, и все будет хорошо.

Этого не случится. Он облажался. Теперь надо это принять.

И он примет. Со временем. Чего он не может принять — так это того, что Тони берет вину на себя.

Полчаса спустя, уже будучи в их — в _своем_ — доме в Башне, Стив уже не считает, что принятие настолько уж возможно. Тони не хватает ему как недостающей конечности. Нет, хуже. Он скучает по Тони, как скучал по щиту, когда думал, что тот пропал навсегда. И совсем не помогает то, что они по-прежнему могут быть друзьями и компаньонами, что все вернется к тому, как было до их вступления в романтические отношения — ведь тогда оставалась возможность развить отношения. И это было словно чем-то неизбежным, Стив будто всегда этого ждал, сам того не осознавая. Теперь это в прошлом, теперь это то, что он имел и потерял, и больше не получит никогда.

Если он примет это, то больше никогда не заснет, обнимая Тони за изящную талию. Не проснется от того, что Тони пропускает пальцы сквозь его волосы. Тот поцелуй в холле Особняка, когда Тони уже прощался, будет последним. 

Они никогда больше не будут смотреть глупые сериалы, лежа вместе на диване, и Тони не заберется к нему на колени, и вот это уже хуже. Вернувшись домой с утренней пробежки, Стив не обнаружит кофе, который Тони оставил ему перед выходом — слишком слабый на вкус самого Тони, и той марки, которую Стив любит больше всего. Прямо сейчас невозможно даже представить себе, как это — не быть Капитаном Америка и не сражаться ради добра, но со временем, если он проживет достаточно долго, возраст даст о себе знать и придется уйти на пенсию, передав факел в более молодые руки. Только сейчас он понимает, что никогда не сомневался: отход от дел будет означать, что он начнет проводить с Тони больше времени. Они станут жить вместе где-нибудь, вероятно, найдут себя в том, чтобы быть наставниками для младших. Возможно, заведут собаку. Будут сидеть на крыльце с одеялом, накинутым на ноющие ноги, и смотреть на закат. Вместе.

У него нет альтернативы для такого будущего. Стив мысленно отказывается от этой мечты, и ее место нечем занять.  
Секс с Тони хорош, и вдвойне лучше, потому что он любит Тони, по-настоящему любит, и получает удовольствие от ласк. Но без этого можно было бы прожить. А вот потеря простой близости, комфорта от присутствия рядом и в целом страсти и любви, объединяющих их даже тогда, когда они ссорятся — вот это, наверное, он не сможет принять.

Ночью Стив лежит без сна, не в силах найти покой — как и прошлой ночью, и еще одной ранее. Он не высыпается и толком не отдыхает с того самого времени, как Тони у него впервые отобрали.

Тони просто человек. Изобретательный гений, да, но без брони так же уязвим, как и любой другой. Стиву нужно было защищать его. Тогда все это никогда не случилось бы.

В этом Роудс тоже был прав.

Кровать слишком большая для одного. (Утром после первой ночи, проведенной вместе, Тони проснулся рано и сделал вид, что ничего не случилось; потому сделал вид, что это не имеет значения и что сожаления Стива по этому поводу не ранят его. Стиву потребовался целый день, чтобы убедить его: он не жалеет, что это имеет значение. И можно позволить себе принять это. Возможно, ему никогда это по-настоящему не удалось). Стив снова переворачивается, оказывается на половине Тони, где он прошлый раз видел его бледным, накачанным успокоительным — в тот день, когда сам уезжал из дома и уступал место другому, чтобы уже он сражался с этими демонами.

На рассвете, устав и вымотавшись, Стив приходит к решению. Он встает, принимает душ, бреется, пакует несколько нужных вещей в небольшую сумку. У дверей Башни он сталкивается с Кэрол.

Точнее говоря, он почти сталкивается с машиной Кэрол, которая останавливается у Башни как раз тогда, когда он выходит. Стив не осознает, что это ее автомобиль, пока она не открывает дверь и не спрашивает, куда это он.

— В аэропорт. Мне кое-куда нужно.

Ее губы вздрагивают.

— И учитывая то, что ты не берешь квинджет, я заключаю, что по частному вопросу. 

— Прямо в точку. Не знаю, сколько меня не будет, поэтому доеду на такси.

— Зачем, если я могу тебя подвезти? — она указывает на пассажирское сидение. — Запрыгивай.

Стив втайне благодарен ей за предложение, даже если Кэрол бросает на него косые взгляды, лавируя между машинами, наводнившими улицы ранним утром. Тот факт, что она остановилась около Башни и так быстро предложила помощь, указывает на то, что она все равно рассчитывала с ним поговорить.

И действительно, вскоре Кэрол нарушает тишину.

— Ты, я так понимаю, едешь в Сиэтл.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что Тони в Сиэтле?

— А ты? Я думала, он с тобой не разговаривает.

— Где еще ему быть? — Стив пожимает плечами. Потом признается. — Я позвонил Пеппер Поттс, и она сказала мне.

Кроме того, Тони любит Сиэтл. Как-то так получается, что он всегда в итоге оказывается там.  
Кэрол ухмыляется, но морщинка между ее бровями не пропадает.

— То есть, ты берешь дело в свои руки.

— Я должен. Не могу отпустить его, думая, что он будет хоть в какой-то мере винить себя за всю эту неразбериху.

— Ну, он свалил от тебя, — отмечает Кэрол. — И я вижу, что тебя это ранит. 

Стив бы солгал, если бы начал утверждать обратное.

— У него были свои причины. И для него они имеют смысл. Впрочем, они все равно глупые. Не думаю… Хочу сказать, если он желает порвать со мной, если он больше не любит меня, тогда все правильно. Но с моей точки зрения… — он со вздохом качает головой. — Я не могу его так отпустить.

Кэрол тоже качает головой, но ее губы складываются в подобие улыбки.

— Знаешь, ты удивляешь меня. 

— Почему? Потому что не хочу отказываться от того, что делало нас обоих счастливыми?

— Именно.

Стив не может скрыть недоуменный и раздраженный взгляд. Почему это должно быть хоть как-то примечательно? 

— Кэрол, я причинил ему боль. По-настоящему сильную. И если он не сможет все это преодолеть, если все настолько плохо… а это может быть так. Я все испортил, и я не знаю, как могу что-то исправить. И возможно, в этом все дело. Но я должен попытаться.

— И вот это удивительно, — отмечает Кэрол. — Обычно ты так не делаешь.

— Я… Что?

— Стив, сколько у тебя было отношений? Серьезных.

Стив думает о Берни и Рейчел. И Шэрон, конечно, ведь они сходились снова и снова. [1]

— Несколько.

— И они все закончились.

— Естественно.

— И ты это допустил.

— Они были завершены, — указывает Стив. И это правда. Иногда они просто расставались, иногда случались конфликты, которые помогали понять, что идти разными дорогами будет самым мудрым решением. — Мы всегда расставались друзьями.

— Но вы расставались. И _ты_ это допускал, — Кэрол тихо фыркает. — Не то чтобы в этом было что-то не так. Я имею в виду, ты никогда не выглядел так, словно разрыв отношений разбивало тебе сердце. А сейчас все иначе, вот в чем дело.

Стив смотрит на нее, все еще пытаясь понять, куда она клонит.

— И твое мнение?

— Мое мнение заключается в том, что ты никогда не боролся за то, чтобы вернуть человека, оставившего тебя. Уверена, некоторые девушки приняли бы тебя назад, если бы ты попросил их об этом, но ты никогда этого не делал. Ты просто в целом спокойно к этому относишься, но сейчас я впервые за все время вижу, как ты что-то делаешь, чтобы спасти отношения. Мое мнение — что-то делает Тони для тебя особенным. И я тебе задницу надеру, если ты не приложишь все усилия, чтобы все исправить, потому как определенно для тебя это имеет очень большое значение. Для вас обоих.

Стиву, наверное, стоило бы на это ответить. Возможно, заявить, что она говорит глупости. Но он слишком занят осознанием ее правоты. У него действительно такое впервые. Вероятно, его рациональное поведение во время разрыва и спокойное принятие озвученных желаний партнерши, было вызвано тем, что ему в целом не было до того дела.

— Мы на месте, — объявляет Кэрол несколько минут спустя, занимая парковочное место в аэропорту. Он переводит взгляд на Стива, уже положившего ладонь на ручку дверцы. — Стив, не дай ему оттолкнуть тебя.

Ее глаза серьезны.

— Но ради Бога, помни, какая каша у него в голове. Он прошел через многое, и я не думаю, что у него было время нормально в этом разобраться. Не облажайся.

— Не облажаюсь, — но когда Стив час спустя ждет посадки на самолет, у него нет убежденности, что это получится.

* * *  
Когда он прилетает, идет дождь. Крупные тяжелые капли падают с неба, словно природа хочет этим что-то сказать. Но это просто дождь. Он не может ни о чем предупреждать.

Раньше Стив никогда не был в квартире Джеймса Роудса в Сиэтле. С чего бы? Этот человек — лучший друг Тони, и они бывали в одной команде, но кроме этого их ничего не связывает. Дом симпатичный, а квартира, судя по всему, достаточно большая. Возможно, дорогая — по крайней мере, для жилья, которое редко используют. Но Роудс зарабатывает хорошие деньги и имеет мало времени, чтобы их тратить; и он дружит с Тони Старком, который, как общеизвестно, бывает щедр и не очень понимает некоторые базовые правила человеческих взаимоотношений. Стив не знает, почему он в принципе чему-то удивляется.  
Стив звонит, и Роудс открывает дверь буквально секунду спустя. Скорость его реакции, а также то, как он внезапно замирает, открыв уже было рот, но молчит, делает очевидным, что он ждал кого-то другого.

— Ну, — говорит он секунду спустя. — Тони здесь нет.

— Нет? — Стив надеется, что его разочарование не очень очевидно, но опять же, какая разница? — Где он?

Может быть, Роудс солгал. Может быть, он просто не хочет, чтобы Стив виделся с Тони, или Тони виделся со Стивом, или Тони не хочет видеться с ним. 

— В городе. Понятия не имею, когда он вернется. Я вообще собирался пойти его искать через минуту.

Что ж, тогда не сложно угадать, кого он ожидал увидеть у двери.

— Чем он занят? 

Роудс кажется взволнованным.

— Было бы не твое дело, даже если бы я знал, — тут он прав. Но потом, к большому удивлению Стива, Роудс приоткрывает дверь пошире и кивком приглашает его. — Входи. Мне надо поговорить с тобой.

— Ты мог бы мне позвонить, — Стив входит и первое, что видит, — горку деталей на диване в гостиной. Тони что-то разобрал — возможно, DVD-плеер или тостер. Это в его стиле. Он был здесь и оставил в квартире следы своего присутствия.

— Я не уверен, что _хочу_ говорить с тобой. Но раз ты тут, я вполне могу. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Мне нужно поговорить с Тони.

— Это я понял. О чем?

— Это касается меня и Тони, — ответ инстинктивный, но по выражению лица Роудса Стив понимает, что не очень умный. — Я не собираюсь… Я хочу извиниться.

Вот, так намного лучше. Так правильно.

— Хорошо, — Роудс ведет Стива через комнату, мимо приоткрытой двери, за которой Стив видит большую кровать. Простыни смяты, похоже, Роудс бодрствует не очень долго: он военный, и если у него такие же привычки, как у Стива, значит, обычно убирает постель. Тщательно.

Друг Тони на ходу закрывает дверь. Подходит к холодильнику, достает две банки и передает одну Стиву. Тот собирается уже отпустить язвительный комментарий на тему того, как он держит пиво в кухне, живя вместе с Тони, но вовремя замечает, что ему передали колу.  
Тони не против, что другие пьют в его присутствии. Кажется, по какой-то причине он думает, что должен постоянно проверять свою решимость.  
Стив берет колу и чувствует себя глупо и неловко. 

— Я видел интервью Тони.

На лице Роуди сложная гамма чувств.

— Я понял.

— Он им дерьма наговорил.

— Я знаю. Таков Тони, прошу любить и жаловать. Что ты собираешься с этим делать?

— Не знаю. Моей первой мыслью было рассказать СМИ правду, но меня предупредили, что это легко может полететь в тартарары. В любом случае, я хочу сначала поговорить с Тони. Думаю, он неверно понял что-т… Нет, — Стив качает головой. Звучит неправильно, он не это хочет сказать. — Он винит себя за то, что не является его виной, и мне надо донести простую мысль: это я тут виноват.

— Ты хотел убить его, — взгляд Роудса жесткий и непрощающий. Стив опускает голову, потому что это правда и ничто из того, что он скажет, не изменит ее.

— Я говорил тебе, что есть множество вещей, которые я должен был сказать ему, пока он был жив, — наконец, замечает Стив. — Теперь у меня есть шанс, и будет глупо им не воспользоваться.

Хмыканье Роудса похоже на согласие.

— Дэниель Серквич мертв, — говорит Стив, стыдливо желая сменить тему. — Он был убит в заточении агентом Щ.И.Т.а.

Роудс приподнимает бровь, но не выглядит слишком удивленным.

— Агент работает на их организацию? — он качает головой, выражение его лица мрачнеет. — Тони предупреждал Хилл об этом.

— Работал. И она позаботилась обо всех двойных агентах, которых он мог назвать, и начала исследование, но эта пробралась. Впрочем, мы ее уже схватили, и может быть, она сможет рассказать нам больше об остальных.

— Не сможет. Они не знают друг о друге, — Роудс снова качает головой. –Жалость какая. Я бы с радостью познакомился с Серквичем поближе.

Стив понимает это чувство. Возможно, оно и к лучшему, что больше нет возможности встретиться лично — для обоих, Роудса и него самого.

— Ты сказал, что хотел поговорить со мной, — напоминает он. — О чем?

— Тони.

— Да, это я понял.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты все с ним прояснил. Заставил его понять, что тут нет его вины и эта ситуация не на его совести, — объясняет Роудс. По крайней мере, в этом они согласны друг с другом. — Вы никогда не помиритесь, если каждый из вас будет думать, будто он один виноват, поэтому ты должен убедить его согласиться с тем, что это ты тут не прав. Дальше уже можно о чем-то говорить.

— Ты… Не знаю… Как ты думаешь, есть ли надежда на то, что Тони когда-нибудь вообще захочет снова попробовать? Теперь, когда он все знает? — Роудс, возможно, не тот человек, которому можно задавать такой вопрос, но сейчас здесь только он, и Стив не может сдержаться. Ему нужно немного надежды.

Роудс вздыхает. Смотрит на пол кухни, опершись рукой на стол.

— Не знаю, — признает он. — Надежда, да. Тони любит тебя, но когда он был вообще в состоянии защищать собственное счастье? Какое бы решение он ни принял, возможно, оно будет неправильным.

Стив не знает, как это _в принципе_ может помочь ему.

— Не то чтобы это сильно обнадеживало.

— Все, что у тебя есть. И если ты тут облажаешься, я до тебя доберусь. Потому что я собираюсь сейчас кое-что сделать, и это дается мне нелегко, и лучше тебе не давать мне повода об этом жалеть.

Обычно Стив не реагировал на угрозы, но Роудс делает это с целью защитить Тони, и Стив думает, что возможно, в данном случае у него есть на то право.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты присмотрел за Тони. Он еще болен и не очень хорошо со всем этим справляется… ты, его воспоминания, все, что произошло… Если ты спросишь, он будет все отрицать, но я знаю его слишком хорошо, чтобы меня можно было обмануть. Честно говоря, я волнуюсь. И мне нужно уехать завтра на несколько дней. Не хочу оставлять его одного.

— И ты просишь меня, — звучит почти как вопрос. Стив думал, Роудс не хочет, чтобы он приближался к Тони. Кажется, он был счастлив после их разрыва.

— Ты любишь его, — просто говорит Роудс, словно это все объясняет. — Возможно, ты и говнюк, но я знаю, что ты изо всех сил постараешься помочь. А я хочу только, чтобы Тони это преодолел. На него слишком многое за раз свалилось. Ты знаешь, каким уязвимым он может быть.

Он не ждет ответа Стива, но смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Тони любит тебя, и расставание с тобой убивает его. А расставание произошло, потому что он считает себя ужасным человеком, и это еще хуже. Исправь это, будь рядом с ним. Ему нужен _ты_ , засранец, чтобы помочь разобраться со всем этим дерьмом.

— Я не понимаю…

— Большая часть того дерьма, которое убивает его, связано с тобой: твоя смерть, твоя ссора с ним, то, что ты с ним в отношениях, хотя он думает, что этого не заслуживает. То, что ты думаешь, будто он предатель и кусок дерьма. Знаешь, такие вот штуки. Я не могу это исправить. И ты тоже, но ты можешь попытаться. Ты к этому готов, или ты явился сюда просто для того, чтобы рассказать, как тебе жаль, чтобы спокойнее спалось по ночам?

В его голосе теперь звучит откровенный вызов, и что-то типа боли, которую Стив не может понять.

— Я… — он замолкает, когда понимает, что Роудс прав. Такая большая часть жизни Тони, его решения, его демоны связаны со Стивом. Возможно, они всегда были слишком близки. Возможно, Стив не принимал на себя ответственность, которая была на него и так возложена. Тони всегда смотрел на Стива в поисках морального наставничества. Он по-прежнему делал то, что считал обязанным себя сделать, даже если Стив не одобрял, но он смотрел на Стива, чтобы понять, что ему следовало бы сделать, если бы он был более хорошим человеком. Если Стив не соглашался, то, что делал Тони, автоматически считалось неверным. Возможно, необходимым (с точки зрения Тони), но неверным. Если Стив ненавидел его за какие-то поступки — значит, это было что-то непростительное. Потому что Тони видит Стива (не Капитана Америка, _Стива_ ) как пример во всем, в чем он сам терпит неудачу.

Борьба по поводу АРС была большим, нежели просто столкновение их мнений. Стив всегда это знал, но возможно, только сейчас он понимает это со всей отчетливостью. Он счел это предательством. Тони смирился с тем, что ему не быть тем человеком, которым он надеялся стать. И снова и снова видел в Стиве подтверждение того, что не может быть искупления.

Тони просто вспомнил это. Раньше он знал, а теперь снова пережил. Не удивительно, что он больше не может быть рядом со Стивом.

Возможно, Стив просто проявляет эгоизм.

— Я тебя не подведу, — обещает он.

— Прекрасно, — Роудс разворачивается к холодильнику и открывает его, но не делает попыток что-либо достать. Он просто смотрит внутрь, словно что-то там видит. — Тогда можешь начать с того, что найдешь его и вернешь сюда. Он должен быть где-то неподалеку. Думаю, просто вышел прогуляться, и его внезапно застал дождь.

Возможно, он прав, но у Стива все равно внутри все сжимается. Никто не знает, где сейчас Тони. Когда такое случилось в прошлый раз, они смогли увидеть его лишь недели спустя.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Стив выходит и, спускаясь вниз, прибавляет шаг с каждой ступенькой.

* * *  
Когда Стив выходит из здания, все еще идет дождь. Льет, если быть точным. Струи воды очень сильные, и, ступая в лужу, в которую превратился тротуар, Стив радуется, что на нем ботинки, а не кеды. По крайней мере, ноги останутся сухими, даже если все остальное промокнет насквозь.

Он понятия не имеет, с чего начать поиски. Когда появился Стив, Роудс ожидал, что это Тони вернулся, так что, наверное, он отсутствует уже какое-то время. Стив знает, что когда Тони размышляет, он может забрести достаточно далеко. Дождь начался как минимум час назад, так что с его стороны разумно было бы поискать укрытие и переждать ненастье; возможно, в кафе, как они со Стивом иногда делали в Нью-Йорке, если погода внезапно менялась, а им некуда было деться.

Но это Сиэтл, и Стив не знает местность, как знает Манхэттен. Он не в курсе, есть ли поблизости место, которое Тони нравится или может понравиться. В окошко такси, доставившего его к дому Роудса, он видел парк примерно в двух милях отсюда, и теперь идет в том направлении. Возможно, он найдет Тони сидящим в тепле и сухости в маленькой забегаловке где-нибудь между квартирой и парком.

Или, может быть, ему не надо никуда идти, потому что Тони сейчас бредет по тротуару с другой стороны улицы — у него не хватило разума не промокнуть, и откровенно говоря, Стив не рассчитывал, что он будет предпринимать какие-то усилия. Тони не смотрит по сторонам, его взгляд пуст, погружен в себя, сам он явно потерян в мыслях, и не замечает Стива, пока они почти не сталкиваются.

Тони кажется испуганным. Немного настороженным. Выражение его лица сложно понять, но, возможно, это паника.

Он мокрый насквозь и становится еще более мокрым. Свитер льнет к телу, потому что на нем нет плаща, волосы облепили лицо. Он бледен и худ, как и в прошлый раз, когда Стив видел его, но теперь еще мокрый и почти прозрачный — как призрак.  
(Когда они сражались из-за АРС, Стив точно знал, что чувствует — по поводу Тони и себя).

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает теперь Тони, вставая под деревом, которое ничем не защищает его от дождя. — Что-то случилось?

— Ты оставил меня, — Стив делает шаг вперед, но сохраняет почтительное расстояние, словно с нервным животным. — Вот что случилось.

— Да, я как бы присутствовал. Но опять же, почему ты здесь?

— Тони, — волосы Тони слишком длинные и лезут ему в глаза. — Ты любишь меня?

— Я… — Тони моргает. — Какая разница? 

— Для меня большая. Потому что я люблю тебя. Знать, что чувства находят ответ, достаточно важно, тебе так не кажется? — Стив пытается улыбнуться.

— Мы не подростки.

— Нет. Мы взрослые люди. И это означает, что когда у нас появляется проблема, мы можем с ней разобраться.

— У нас больше нет проблемы. Я ее решил.

— Как ты можешь так говорить, высокомерный ты ублюдок? — в голосе Стива нет яда, но Тони все равно вздрагивает. Он кажется таким грустным; это разбивает Стиву сердце. — Почему ты так настойчиво творишь с собой такое?

— Я тебя не люблю.

— Ты лжешь. Вышло жалко, попробуй еще раз.

— Ты не можешь вот так внезапно появляться и решать, что я чувствую.

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, и я знаю, что ты лучше всех способен вредить собственному счастью. Так что позволь мне попытаться снова. Я люблю тебя, Тони. Всегда любил. Ссора с тобой была худшим событием в моей жизни.

— Не было нужды делать это, — голос Тони звучит беспомощно и растерянно, ситуация ускользает из рук, и у Стива очень мало возможностей контролировать ее. — Ты мог поддаться. Протестовать иначе. Насилие было не обязательным. Я пытался тебя защитить, говнюк ты этакий.

— Я знаю, — Стив делает шаг вперед, а Тони делает шаг назад, но за его спиной стена, и теперь он в ловушке, и Стив уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки — достаточно близко, чтобы потянуться и положить ладонь на щеку Тони. — Знаю.

— Все пошло не так, — шепчет Тони. В его глазах то отстраненное выражение, которое указывает на то, что перед его мысленным взором те вещи, которые он так и не смог пережить.

— Я знаю.

— Прости меня.

— Нет, — Стив качает головой. Горло перехватывает. Он так давно хотел этого разговора, думая о том, насколько несправедливо, что ему приходится в одиночку нести этот груз, в то время как Тони вся эта история и его собственная вина оставались лишь словами на бумаге. Теперь, когда есть возможность поговорить об этом, он чувствует лишь боль. — Нет, все в порядке. Я прощаю тебя. Ты тоже меня прости.

На Тони лежала ответственность за создание клона Тора, который убил Билла, но это не случилось бы (или не сразу, или не так), если бы Стив не начал войну. Он много времени камуфлировал собственную вину, обвиняя Тони.

— Ты не должен извиняться, — огрызается Тони. Стив уверен, что на его лице капли не только от дождя. — Ты сделал ровно то, чего я ожидал. Поступил правильно. Ты сражался за то, во что мы верим. Я совершил много поганых поступков, поэтому ты мог продолжать оставаться хорошим человеком, не обрекающим никого на смерть. Я даже допустил, чтобы тебя убили… и Джен… и Билла… Я совершил предательство не для того, чтобы _ты_ теперь извинялся.

Стива там не было, конечно же, не было, но он видел запись с похорон Джен. Слышал обвинения Хэнка и видел, как Тони принимает их. Это его так разозлило, но Хэнк горевал, а Тони ничего не помнил. Стив никогда об этом не упоминал.

— Я не позволю тебе, — говорит он. — Тут не только твоя вина. Ты делал то, что считал должным. Но ты втянул нас в эту неразбериху, потому что уверился, будто знаешь, как лучше, и принял решения за всех нас. И теперь ты делаешь это снова.

Тони меняется в лице — злость уходит, оставляя лишь пустоту. Стив использует вину Тони, чтобы получить желаемое, и в других обстоятельствах он бы чувствовал себя ужасно. Но сейчас это необходимо, так как это единственный способ заставить Тони понять. Стиву-тактику приходится пользоваться теми возможностями, которые у него есть.

— Я думал, что потерял тебя, — продолжает он. — Ты был мертв, а я остался один на один с кучей всего, что мне следовало сделать или сказать. Потом мне тебя вернули. Ты можешь вообразить, каково это? Словно моя жизнь снова обрела смысл — и жизнь не Капитана Америка, а Стива Роджерса. Внезапно я был награжден шансом совершить и произнести то, что должен, а не сожалеть о собственном бездействии. После всех этих недель, когда мне не было дозволено видеть тебя, после того, как потерял тебя навсегда, я не мог дождаться, когда смогу тебя вернуть. Ты хоть представляешь, как счастлив я был увидеть тебя в тот день? Все, чего мне хотелось — обнять тебя. Но что я вместо этого получил? Ты ушел от меня _по какой-то глупой причине_.

Он старается говорить негромко, но почти срывается на крик. Разговор заставляет понять, сколько боли причиняет вся эта ситуация.

И Тони выглядит совершенно несчастным, но в то же время решительным, потому что думает, будто знает, как лучше. Он всегда так думает, и считает, что причинять боль самому себе — это нормально, если позволяет добиться цели. Это так злило Стива. (И до сих пор злит.)

— Тони, — Стив обхватывает его лицо ладонями, они стоят очень близко друг к другу. — Ты значишь для меня больше, чем любой другой человек в этом мире.

Он произносит вслух то, что Тони нужно знать, пусть даже тот напрягается всем телом и отводит взгляд, лишь бы не смотреть на него.

— Мне невыносима сама мысль, что я могу потерять тебя. Я давным-давно простил тебя за то, что ты сделал, когда считал это нужным. Иногда ты так злишь меня, но я всегда знал, что ты хороший человек и что твои намерения исключительно добрые. Всегда. Даже когда мы сражались, — он глубоко вздыхает. — И мне жаль. Это моя вина, это все моя вина. Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль.

Вода — холодная настолько, что ломит пальцы — сбегает с волос Тони на руки Стива.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня. 

Он наклоняется и прикасается губами к губам Тони, лишь на секунду, но этого достаточно, чтобы его сердце запело. Заглядывает Тони в глаза, и тот смотрит в ответ — его ресницы очень темные, длинные и мокрые. 

— Ты любишь меня? — снова спрашивает Стив, и словно весь его мир словно балансирует на грани, зависит только от ответа на этот вопрос.

Тони закрывает глаза, и на секунду вода, стекающая по пальцам Стива, теплеет. Он едва заметно кивает.

— Навсегда, — шепчет он. 

— Вот и хорошо, — Стив пытается опять улыбнуться, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но на самом деле ему хочется только поцеловать Тони. И он делает это, с нежностью и любовью; неуверенно надавливает языком между приоткрытыми губами. На один драгоценный момент Тони позволяет ему это, допускает, чтобы желание Стива осуществилось.

Потом он отворачивается и кладет руку Стиву на грудь, туда, где бьется сердце, и слегка отталкивает.

— Погоди, — говорит он. — Я не могу.

— Почему нет? — Стив старается быть терпеливым. Он пытается не раздражаться, не чувствовать обиды или отчаянья. — Нет причины…

— Я с Роуди, — прерывает его Тони.

Ох.

_Ох_.

— Что? — да уж, выразительно. Стив бы гордился своим остроумием и умением держать лицо, если бы его мозг вообще работал. И его еще хвалят за способность адаптироваться в битве за считанные секунды. Он качает головой и снова произносит:  
— Что?

— Я с Роуди, — повторяет Тони. — Уже много дней. Потому что между нами все кончено, и пути назад нет.

— Нет. Тони, ты что, серьезно? — шок и смущение быстро уступают место злости. — Ты сошелся с лучшим другом, чтобы поставить точку в том, что было между нами? Как ты можешь быть таким безответственным и эгоистичным? Тебе вообще приходило в голову, что ты можешь ранить своим поведением чувства людей? Ты же знаешь: он сделает ради тебя все, что угодно. И поэтому используешь его для отвлечения?

Конечно, это ему в голову не приходило, потому что он Тони Старк, и весь мир действительно вращается вокруг него.

С учетом этого нового знания разговор с Роуди, напряженность Джеймса и его настойчивые советы помириться с Тони предстают в совершенно новом свете.  
Тони отталкивает Стива с большей силой и выкручивается из его хватки. На его лице появляются злость и что-то еще — от этого он начинает казаться живым.

— Почему все так думают? — огрызается он.

— А что еще нам думать, когда ты бросаешься в его объятия через несколько часов после того, как порвал со мной, при том, что еще любишь _меня_?

— Я не рвал с тобой потому, что больше тебя не люблю. Кажется, это мы выяснили. Но я с тобой расстался, и была причина, по которой я обратился к Роуди, а не кому-то другому. Почему так невозможно представить, что я люблю вас обоих? — выпаливает в ответ Тони. Стив четко осознает, что они стоят на лице, где кто угодно может их услышать, и любой может взять телефон, записать их ссору и отослать СМИ. Но обнаруживает, что ему сейчас все равно.  
Впрочем, теперь он говорит гораздо тише:  
— Тони, — и заставляет себя не двигаться. — Я знаю, что ты любишь его, как друга. Как я люблю Баки и Сэма. Но ты не можешь смешивать два чувства, не можешь притворяться. Это нечестно по отношению к вам обоим. К нам.

— Что ж, спасибо, что растолковал мне, что я чувствую, — Тони сжимает зубы, вся его поза кричит об упрямстве и боли. — На случай, если это было не понятно, я бисексуален. Я не стал внезапно геем ради тебя. А Джим — чертовски привлекательный парень, а вместе с тем еще один из самых выдающихся, умных и преданных людей из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. Так что не сказать, чтобы я до этого его не рассматривал. Вообще, если хочешь знать, я был с ним раньше. Несколько раз. Впервые еще до того, как встретил тебя, так что не рассказывай мне, как я в очередной раз разрушаю нашу дружбу.  
Стив открывает рот, чтобы быстро ответить, но молчит и потом смыкает губы, чтобы не наглотаться дождя. Что-то внутри стягивается узлом и ноет.

— Я… Ты никогда мне не говорил.

— Ты никогда не спрашивал.

— Я полаг… — но это глупо, и Стив это знает. И все же. Он качает головой.

— А что насчет чувств Роудса к тебе? Ты уверен, что это не ложно интерпретированная преданность?

— Ты не очень хорошо знаешь Джима. Он никогда бы этого не сделал, если бы не хотел.

— Нет, но возможно, он думает, что тебе это нужно, и хочет помочь.

— Прекрати делать предположения о людях, которых ты едва знаешь, — ощетинивается Тони. Стив думает о том, включает ли он самого себя в их число, и сжимает кулак, пока ногти не врезаются в ладонь.

— Ты прав, я не очень хорошо знаю Роудса. Но я только что с ним встретился, и он очень старался свести нас снова, чтобы самому отойти в сторону, так что извини уж, что я строю свои предположения на основании этого!

Видя выражение лица Тони, Стив осознает, что мог бы выразиться и лучше.

Секунду Тони стоит без движения. Потом быстро направляется в сторону дома. Его движения резкие. Стив следует за ним в нескольких шагах, чувствуя себя непрошенным гостем, а еще ублюдком, и ругая себя за то, что чувствует, будто таким поведением что-то выиграл.

Тони игнорирует лифт и идет по лестнице, оставляя за собой мокрую дорожку. Стив видит, что он еще хромает, как тяжело опирается на поручень, но не сбавляет шаг.

Дверь в квартиру открыта, и Тони влетает внутрь, прямо в спальню, где Роудс занят тем, что меняет простыни и расправляет покрывала. Когда Стив видит это, его захлестывает ослепляющая волна ревности, и он останавливается как вкопанный. 

Роудс спал с Тони в этой постели; прошлой ночью, когда Стив лежал в собственной кровати без сна, пялился в потолок и мечтал о Тони, Роудс держал его бедра в руках, губами прижимался к его губам, и возможно, сам Тони совсем не думал о Стиве.

Дверь резко закрывается и оставляет Стива наедине с мыслями и чувствами, которые ему не нужны, но которые, кажется, он не может вырвать из груди.

* * *  
Из-за захлопнувшейся двери слышны крики. Она далеко не звуконепроницаема, если бы Стив хотел, он мог бы разобрать каждое слово, но он не хочет — сразу по нескольким причинам. Вместо этого он приходит на кухню, которая максимально далеко от спальни, если не считать кабинета. Сложно не слушать. Слушать еще сложнее.

Определенно, Роудс был под впечатлением, что он делает Тони лучше, подталкивая к нему Стива. Определенно, Тони чувствует себя так, словно силком заставил друга сойтись с собой против его желания, и теперь в ярости, что Роудс ничего не сказал.

Определенно, им многое нужно обсудить.

Признания в любви тоже звучат, они выкрикиваются вместе с обвинениями и оправданиями — как данность, словно это-то не нужно обсуждать. Стив задумывается, может ли Тони принять слова Роудса, не опуская взгляд; со Стивом ему никогда это по-настоящему не удавалось, он так и не научился просто принимать, что кто-то его любит.

Если он может смотреть Роудсу в глаза и просто признавать, что кто-то, кого он любит, отвечает на эти чувства, испытывать при этом счастье, а не неловкость, тогда Стиву действительно нет причины оставаться здесь и наблюдать, чем закончится ссора.

Но он не знает наверняка, потому что не видит их, и надежда (а может быть, волнение или отчаянье, но определенно в большей степени глупая, эгоистичная надежда) заставляет его оставаться и ждать. Он прислоняется к холодильнику, закрывает глаза, когда громкие крики стихают, и он не слышит ничего, кроме обрывочного шепота по другую сторону двери. Тихий разговор, явно свидетельствующий о принятом решении. Возможно, поцелуй. Возможно, прощальный поцелуй.

Проходит достаточно много времени. Стив представляет Роудса — как тот обнимает Тони и крепко прижимает к себе, как Тони оставляет цепочку поцелуев на его лице и ведет его к только что убранной постели. Он чувствует себя ужасно от этих мыслей и чувств, которые они приносят. Это беспардонно и мелко, совсем на него не похоже. Он никогда ни к кому ничего такого не испытывал. Кэрол была права. Она бы беззлобно дразнила его, если бы знала, что Стиву не нравится тот человек, в которого он превращается под влиянием такой сильной любви и страха потери.

Наконец, тишина нарушается звуком открывающейся двери. Стив открывает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Роудс ведет Тони ко входу в помещение рядом со спальней — Стив подозревает, что там находится ванная. «Хорошая идея, — отстраненно думает он. — Тони все еще насквозь мокрый».  
Стив тоже весь вымок и уже закапал пол Роудса. Об этом надо сожалеть. А не о том, что это не он в душе с Тони, или о том, что Роудс там.

Проходит еще какое-то время, потом Роудс выходит, один. Изнутри еще слышится звук льющейся воды. Когда он вступает под яркий свет лампы на кухне, Стив видит мокрые пятна тем, где он прижимал Тони к себе.

— Итак, — приветствует его Родус. — Неловко вышло.

— Считай себя счастливчиком, если готов называть это так, — Стив отталкивается от холодильника, чувствуя, что тело стало вялым и будто тяжелым. — Я полагаю, тут уместны поздравления с тем, что спасены _ваши_ отношения.

В его словах звучит невысказанный вопрос. Может быть, у Стива и оставалась надежда, но она пропадает, когда Роудс трет затылок и внезапно опускает взгляд, не в силах смотреть ему в глаза.

— Ну, полагаю, — соглашается он. — Ходят слухи, что я идиот.

— Все мы трое идиоты, — устало говорит Стив. Больше ему сказать нечего. Он хочет просто убраться отсюда.

— Куда ты? — окликает его Роудс, когда Стив уже почти у двери.

— Домой, — отвечает Стив, не поворачиваясь. — Мне нужно успеть на самолет, так что если ты не против…

— А что насчет того, чтобы присмотреть за Тони? — спрашивает Роудс. — Мне все еще нужно уезжать завтра, и просто то, что мы с Тони прояснили некоторые недопонимания, не означает, будто его стоит оставлять одного.

Стив закрывает глаза. Он знает, что Тони еще не обрел внутренний покой и нуждается в том, чтобы кто-то был рядом, но это не может быть он. Если Стив останется, это никому не принесет пользы.

— Ты засранец, Роудс.

— Знаю. Но возможно, не настолько, как ты думаешь.

Стив, наконец, разворачивается, закрывает уже было открытую дверь, чтобы соседи не наслаждались бесплатной аудиодрамой под аккомпанемент бьющего в стекла дождя.

— Что? — ощеривается он. — Ты готов им со мной поделиться?

Он отдает себе отчет в том, что ведет себя бесчестно и ужасно, но не может найти в себе сил поступать иначе. Это Тони его до такого доводит, и друг Тони, определенно, тоже.

— Вообще-то, это была идея Тони.

Стив выпучивает на него глаза, и Роудсу, кажется, еще более неловко, чем раньше. Если он хоть в чем-то похож на Стива… ну, даже в мыслях такая ситуация должна казаться ему чертовски отчаянной и странной. Даже если он предполагает то, о чем Стив думает.

— Тони предложил, чтобы мы разделили, — повторяет Стив, чтобы уж наверняка. — Его.

— Все, похоже, к этому идет, — Роудс качает головой, словно не может поверить, что произносит такое. Хоть это, по крайней мере, у них общее. Кроме Тони, да.

— Слушай, это правда странно. И неловко. Лучше Тони тебе это объяснит, пока я буду… где-нибудь еще. Снаружи. Просто, чтобы не мешать вам, я… эм… Я, в общем, согласен. Пока что. Попытаться.

Он прикусывает губу, снова качает головой и хватает с вешалки на стене плащ. Стив пялится на него, ищет слова, но потом дверь в ванную открывается, и когда Стив отвлекается на вышедшего Тони, Роудс исчезает.

Дверь закрывается, и кажется, будто это некая финальная точка. Тони стоит в другом конце квартиры в черно-голубом полосатом свитере, который Стив никогда раньше не видел и который велик ему как минимум на три размера. Капюшон на спине впитывает воду, капающую с волос. Такую одежду сам Тони бы не купил.

И в этот момент Стив осознает: что бы там Тони и Роудс ни придумали, это не сработает. Потому что это одежду Стива (слишком большую для него) Тони обычно таскает, и только видя его утопающим в чьем-то еще свитере, Стив осознает, насколько ему втайне это нравилось.

Он не привык к ревности и чувству собственничества, которые сейчас захлестывают его.

— Тони, — произносит он, и следующими словами должны быть: «Я ухожу», или, возможно: «Ты должен выбрать». Но благодаря сыворотке у него фантастическое зрение, и он видит, как по телу Тони пробегает дрожь. Его волосы взъерошены полотенцем, но Тони явно не хватило терпения нормально их высушить.

Поэтому Стив проглатывает рвущиеся с языка слова, заворачивает Тони в одеяло, которое находит на ручке дивана. Усаживает его и садится рядом, и Тони уже наполовину у него на коленях, льнет к нему, будто присутствие Стива рядом уже определено.  
Словно между ними ничего драматического не произошло.

Они разговаривают, но не очень много. Когда спустя час возвращается Роудс, они сидят так же, завернутые в одеяло, очень близко друг к другу, только теперь Тони спит, а Стив принял решение.

\---  
Комментарии:  
[1] Стив с Шэрон в комиксах то сходятся, то расходятся. В общем и целом у них действительно очень спокойный, даже в чем-то вялый роман. Чувства скорее проявляет Шэрон, Стив же достаточно флегматично на нее реагирует.


	10. Глава 10

Солнце приятно греет лицо Джима, пока он идет от такси до здания, но это никак не помогает растопить ледяной комок ужаса в его желудке. Или, может быть, это просто нервозность. Он уже не может точно сказать.

Он знает только, что вступить в тройные отношения, включающие человека, с которым его почти ничего не связывает, а потом уехать на неделю, даже ничего толком не обсудив — не самое мудрое решение.

Джим разговаривал с Тони вчера, и его голос звучал нормально, может быть, лишь немного напряженно (что по нынешним стандартам Тони можно посчитать даже расслабленностью), кажется, он был счастлив, что Джим возвращается. В его голосе не было ничего, что давало бы Джиму повод для волнений, и после долгих дней, наполненных переживаниями, он немного успокоился. Но теперь сомнения вернулись, а вместе с ними и страх. Их договоренность была непрочной с самого начала; он любит Тони, но не знает, что делать с Родж… со Стивом. Стив любит Тони, но не знает, как быть с Джимом. Тони любит их обоих, но не уверен, что это взаимно и в целом просто ужасно разбирается во всем, что касается личной жизни. Ничего не получится, если Джим и Стив не смогут выстроить хоть какие-то отношения. Тони — не ребенок разведенных родителей, которого по очереди забирают на выходные.

И семь дней — долгий срок, достаточный, что Тони понял, что любит Стива больше, а без Джима может обойтись. Отчасти Джим всю неделю ожидает, что Тони позвонит и неловко попытается именно это объяснить. Еще он ожидает, что квартира к его приезду окажется пустой, а на холодильнике будет ждать записка: «Уехали на Фиджи на медовый месяц, ключ оставили под ковриком у двери». 

На холодильнике записки нет. Джим узнает это тотчас, потому что, войдя, первым делом туда смотрит. Он не настолько жалок, чтобы проверять коврик на предмет спрятанных ключей.

Впрочем, квартира все же пуста. Джим проверяет спальню, ванную, кабинет. Тони сказал, что будет дома. У Стива какие-то дела в Нью-Йорке, он должен был уехать, но Тони-то остается, потому что он еще не вернулся к своим обязанностям Мстителя, и так будет какое-то время. И Джим знает, что Тони хочется быть недалеко от офиса Ресайлент: хотя он и говорит, что больше не желает иметь с компанией ничего общего, ему по-прежнему нравится проводить там время.

Может быть, он и сейчас там. Или пошел за продуктами. Джим мог бы достать мобильный телефон и позвонить. Настолько ли он отчаялся, чтобы делать это?  
Его ноутбук стоит на столе на кухне. Он включен, но находится в спящем режиме. Тони, должно быть, работал на нем и не вырубил. Возможно, он все же не улетел в Нью-Йорк вместе со Стивом.

Со вздохом Джим бросает сумки в спальне и начинает распаковывать вещи, которые брал с собой — белье, требующее стирки, зубную щетку… Зубная щетка Тони все еще в ванной, рядом с ней еще одна, когда Джим уезжал, ее там не было.

Голод приводит его назад на кухню. Ноутбук, что не удивительно, никуда не делся. Может быть, Тони оставил письмо? Опять же, Джим мог бы достать сотовый, но ноутбук прямо под рукой, Тони не должен жаловаться, все равно это не его вещь.

Когда Джим возвращает компьютер к жизни, ничего драматического не происходит. Запущенных программ нет, поэтому непонятно, чем Тони занимался. Веб-браузер открыт — не тот, который изначально был установлен — но там только одна вкладка с Гуглом, а история поиска удалена.

— Добрый День, Джим, — говорит ноутбук глубоким и приятным, хотя и откровенно искусственным, голосом. 

— Опаньки, — Джим с удивлением смотрит на монитор.

— Тони Оставил Тебе Сообщение, — продолжает ноутбук. Джим таращится на него, но ничего не видит, пока не открывает диспетчер задач и не находит программу под красноречивым названием «:Р»

Определенно, :Р и Тони уже обращаются друг к другу на «ты» и по имени.

— Какое сообщение? — настороженно спрашивает Джим. — И как ты узнал, что это я?

— Тони Отвозит Стива в Аэропорт и Скоро Вернется, — говорит ему компьютер. В ответ на второй вопрос он открывает окно, в котором транслируется запись с фронтальной камеры в корпусе.

— Да уж, обычное дело, — с этой минуты Джим будет заклеивать камеру пластырем.

— Именно Так, — соглашается ноутбук. — Ведь Я — Искуственный Интеллект Без Собственной Личности, Я Ничего Не Извлеку Для Себя, Если Буду Шпионить За Тобой, Даже Если Увижу Тебя Раздетым.

— О, я вижу, Тони научил тебя азам человеческой психологии, — Джим не знает, удивляться ему, пугаться или сердиться. В конце концов, он просто отправляет компьютер назад в спящий режим, но подумывает, не выкинуть ли его в окно.

— Невежливо заканчивать беседу, выключая собеседника, — слышится сзади голос Тони, и Джим едва удерживается от того, чтобы инстинктивно ударить его ноутбуком по голове.

— Не подкрадывайся ко мне, — огрызается он. — Что ты сделал с моим компьютером? И почему ты отвозил Стива в аэропорт? Тебе еще нельзя водить.  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — Тони улыбается вполне искренне, кладет руку на шею Джима, чтобы притянуть его к себе.

Поцелуй кажется чертовски настоящим, и Джим чувствует, как расслабляется, а сомнения уходят.

— Ноутбук за нами следит? — спрашивает он настороженно, когда они прерывают поцелуй. Тони закатывает глаза.

— Даже если бы следил, он ничего не поймет. И знаешь, ты можешь его вырубить. Но сначала дай мне показать тебе все, что он умеет. Например, доставлять сообщения, когда в гости едет кто-нибудь, не пользующийся телефоном.

Он тянется, чтобы снова включить компьютер, но Джим сдерживает его.

— Позже, — предлагает он. — Давай сначала выпьем кофе. Как ты? Как Стив?

Последний вопрос звучит с некоторым сомнением, но Джим обнаруживает, что ему правда интересно. Если Капитана Америка вызвали обратно в Нью-Йорк, значит, что-то происходит.

Но опять же, если что-то происходит, вряд ли он полетел бы регулярным рейсом коммерческой компании.

— У Стива все отлично. Никаких катастроф, просто бумажная работа. У меня тоже все отлично. Давай выпьем кофе, медовый медвежонок. 

Услышав прозвище, Джим состраивает рожицу. Впрочем, он ничего не имеет против. Тони говорит радостно, но мрачнеет, когда смотрит на Джима и думает, что тот не смотрит в ответ. Это волнение, понимает Джим внезапно. Тони, как и он сам, переживал, не поменялось ли принятое решение.

Вообще, мысль на удивление успокаивает. Впервые с момента приезда Джим действительно начинает успокаиваться.

В холодильнике находятся остатки пиццы. Они едят ее холодной, и Джим рад, что Тони съедает целых два куска и только потом заявляет, что сыт. Порции небольшие, а Тони еще слишком худой, но это гораздо лучше, чем было неделю назад.

— Стив бы ворчал, будь он здесь, — болтает Тони, дожевывая. — Он думает, что холодная пицца мерзкая. Еще он считает, что греть ее повторно еще более гадко. При этом, ему не нравится, когда еда пропадает. В общем, никакой логики. Пеппер перечислила на мой счет деньги.

Он меняет тему очень внезапно; определенно, настроение у него хорошее.

— Причем, достаточно много. За консультации по техническим вопросам, но не знаю, за какие именно, потому что я часто этим занимаюсь. В любом случае, мы можем использовать эти деньги, чтобы купить квартиру побольше. Или дом. Можно нам купить дом? Нам всем нужно собственное пространство, а то мы переубиваем друг друга. Не то чтобы мы проводили много времени в одном месте, учитывая все обстоятельства. Но все же. Собственная квартира. И хотя бы четыре спальни. Или хотя бы более широкая кровать.

По его лицу скользит ухмылка.

— Но только после возвращения Стива, я хочу посмотреть, как мы все поместимся в той, что есть сейчас.

— Мы со Стивом не поместимся даже без тебя, — Джиму и Тони и то едва хватало места, они умещались лишь потому, что спали, обнявшись, почти друг на друге. Пусть Тони и высокий, в нем гораздо меньше массы, чем в Джиме или Стиве, особенно сейчас. Стив и Тони тоже наверняка так спали, и Джим внезапно осознает, что пока он был на задании, они занимались сексом в его постели.

Мысль кажется достаточно странной. Но на данный момент Джиму правда не хочется представлять, как он будет делить постель со Стивом Роджерсом. Может быть, потом. Не сейчас.

— Вы уже искали квартиру? — спрашивает он, чтобы сменить тему. Все равно он использует это жилье только тогда, когда оказывается в Сиэтле; у него нет особенной эмоциональной привязанности к этому месту.

— Мы нашли несколько хороших вариантов, но Стив сказал, что надо дождаться тебя, а только потом ехать смотреть.

— А теперь надо ждать его.

— Недостаток слишком большого количества людей, — жалуется Тони, но выглядит он при этом вполне довольным.

Джим берет его за руку, удивляется тому, каким живым он кажется, каким настоящим.

— Ты выглядишь счастливым.

Это правда. Тони еще немного бледен и страдает от небольшого устойчивого жара, который начался после того, как он вымок под дождем, пока его тело еще восстанавливалось после прочих испытаний. Левая рука по-прежнему забинтована, а еще он продолжает хромать, и Джим точно отправит его к врачу, если это в ближайшее время не пройдет. У него, как и раньше, тени вокруг глаз, что говорит о кошмарах и недостатке отдыха. Но здесь и сейчас, сидя на кухне с Джимом и говоря о Стиве и покупке квартиры, которую они разделят, Тони кажется счастливым.

— Похоже на то, — Тони задумывается, но потом улыбается, словно от удивления. Счастье дается ему нелегко. Джим даже не удивится, если окажется, что он с трудом опознает это чувство. 

Но сейчас он счастлив. Пусть пока еще робко и неуверенно, но все же. И Джим внезапно понимает, что и он тоже. Впервые за очень долгое время будущее обещает что-то хорошее.

И он воспользуется этим на полную катушку.


End file.
